


Монохром. Чугада

by Belfezon



Series: Монохром [4]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Фик без глобального сюжета. Постканонный PWP-вбоквел к "Монохромам".Желательно читать после всех трех частей. Но не обязательно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Монолит» здесь действительно секта.  
> 2\. Имя майора не Александр.  
> 3\. В эпиграфах фигурирует текст одноименной песни.  
> Картинка: https://virink.com/art/780885  
> Картинка, с которой вообще все началось: https://virink.com/art/907310

_Если б знать, как любить тебя,_   
_Или петь, как лететь._   
_Был бы дальше и дальше наш чум,_   
_Был бы выше наш дым._

  
      Дегтярев ушел в Припять, и Бродяга отправился следом.  
      Встречный сталкер - нервный парень по кличке Заика - рассказал, что видел его вчера вечером на кладбище. Во всяком случае, Заике показалось, что это был именно Дегтярев. Подходить не стал, окликать тоже: выглядел тот излишне нервным, и Заика на рожон не полез.  
      В Припять понемногу возвращалась жизнь. Нормальная, почти человеческая, без мозголомной бормашины Монолитовой воли. В здании бывшего общепита оборотистые мужики уже организовали свой бар. Вывеску менять не стали, лишь намалевали «saloon» под старыми советскими буквами «Рожковая». То есть когда-то это была пирожковая, и подавали здесь наверняка вкусные, с пылу, с жару, пироги. Теперь же в «Рожковой» остроумцы потчевали неизменными рожками - с тушенкой, с луком, с фирменным соусом «жарка». И ходили слухи, что по великим праздникам здесь откуда-то появлялось самое натуральное мороженое в вафельных рожках.  
      Сюда-то Бродяга и направился в первую очередь. Меню его интересовало мало, но вот порасспрашивать завсегдатаев стоило. Такой человек, как Дегтярев, считался в Зоне знаменитостью, и, куда бы он ни шел, за ним всегда оставался четкий след из слухов и домыслов.  
      - Сегодня утром в медсанчасти видали, - сказал Бродяге Валидол, глубокий старик по здешним меркам, ровесник самого Сидоровича.  
      - У реки бродил, искал что-то, кажется, - сообщил «по секрету», за стопарик водки, Вася Баллон - местная достопримечательность: никто не мог похвастаться, что хоть раз видал Васю трезвым.  
      Словом, угадать, где пропадает майор, можно было лишь приблизительно.  
      Бродяга пошел на юго-восток, туда, где виднелась полосатая труба четвертого энергоблока ЧАЭС.  
      Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, зачем он так настойчиво ищет Дегтярева, он бы не смог внятно ответить. Майор далеко не впервые ушел в город в одиночку и, бывало, пропадал по пять-шесть дней, а не три, как теперь. Но он все-таки находил способы сообщать о себе, даже если КПК оказывался вне зоны покрытия: передавал вести с проходящими мимо сталкерами, а то и просто выпускал свою излюбленную зеленую ракету. Мол, я в порядке, я живой.  
      Сейчас же Дегтярев словно бы сбежал. Ни записки, ни объяснения, куда и зачем уходит. Бродяга, конечно, ему не мама, да и майор - взрослый вроде бы человек, имеет право на свои секреты, но было во всем этом что-то гаденькое, что-то, что не давало Бродяге покоя.  
      И что теперь им двигало, он так и не умел понять. Слишком уж был... наивен, что ли? Сейчас он чувствовал себя детсадовским карапузом, вдруг вмешавшимся во взрослые дела. Все причины и связи, все мотивы и цели - все это скатывалось в беспорядочный клубок, из которого торчала одна-единственная ниточка: «Тебя обманывают. Тебе не доверяют. Ты - второго сорта».  
      И Бродяга шел по этой ниточке. Он не знал, что сделает, когда найдет Дегтярева. Он даже морально готовился убить его. Впрочем, после этого - был уверен - застрелится и сам. Или добровольно скормится кровососу. Или прыгнет в аномалию, чтобы, перемоловшись на субатомном уровне, стать каким-нибудь исключительно полезным артефактом.  
      Во дворах, по пути к медсанчасти, где Бродяга не так давно выдержал тяжелый бой со своими бывшими собратьями, наткнулся на контролера. Обычно этих-то он ощущал чуть не за километр, но вот теперешнего почему-то обнаружил чисто визуально: увидел, как похожий на пропитого бомжа тип увлеченно жрет человеческую голову, высасывая с аппетитом глаза, выцеловывая мясистый язык...  
      Контролера он убил, благо при себе имел не только свою СВУ, но и обрез двустволки аж восьмого калибра. Стрелять из этого претенциозного приспособления было сложно, но эффект того стоил - на ближних дистанциях картечь из «восьмого» потрошила органику до состояния жиденького кровавого коктейля.  
      Бродяга и не надеялся, что идти по следу Дегтярева окажется легко. Вообще-то он заранее готовился к большему. К прямому огневому контакту с десятком недобитых монолитовцев, даже к партизанской войне со своей собственной командой - группой Моржа.  
      Но - шел.  
      На улице Дружбы Народов напоролся на стаю собак. Сумел укрыться за завалами около осыпавшейся углом девятиэтажки. Обошелся в четыре выстрела - и опять же картечью. Две собаки - этакие поджарые глисты на тонких пружинистых лапах - свалились под откос, размолотые свинцом в начинку для пельменей.  
      В медсанчасти Бродяга обшарил два корпуса до каждого квадратного метра и успокоился, лишь поняв, что наступает ночь, а ночью по Припяти в одиночку лучше не шастать.  
      Обосновался в бывшей операционной, лег спать прямо под растрескавшимися софитами. Спал мало и тревожно, поднялся еще до света - и снова пошел. Куда идет - даже не думал. Ему все казалось, что если он будет держать курс на полосатую трубу, то так или иначе наткнется на Дегтярева.  
      «Зачем я иду? - спрашивал себя Бродяга. - Что сделаю, когда найду? Что я найду? Хочу ли я вообще это найти?»  
      На рассвете, изглодав себя сомнениями, устав уговаривать не спать, не вырубаться на ходу, словно робот с подсевшим аккумулятором, он добрался до знакомой прачечной.  
      - Стоять, организм! - рявкнул из туманной потемени бдительный часовой. - Кто таков? Стволы на предохранитель!  
      Понятное дело: излишне старательный новичок. Что ж, пусть так.  
      - Бродяга. Морж за меня скажет, - отрекомендовался он, заправив обрез-двустволку в набедренную кобуру.  
      - А Моржа я, типа, знать должен? - раздуваясь от важности, спросил часовой.  
      - Зови старшего, - приказал Бродяга, и тот не стал возражать. Разве что еще больше напрягся и демонстративно щелкнул затвором.  
      Через минуту между тяжелых стальных дверей протиснулся заспанный, еще зевающий долговский лейтенант.  
      - Вот, явился некий... - часовой махнул на Бродягу стволом, будто жаловался.  
      Долговец протер слипающиеся глаза, разглядел пришельца.  
      - Отставить. Ствол на плечо, - проворчал он и козырнул: - Лейтенант Леонтьев.  
      - Валерий? - не удержался Бродяга.  
      - Весьма смешно, - поморщился тот. - А ты не одинокий ли бродяга любви Казанова, а?  
      - Один-один, - признал он. - Кофе у вас можно выпить?  
      - Тебе - можно, - лейтенант безо всякого пиетета и осторожности повернулся спиной и побрел по своим делам.  
  
      Бродяга сидел в караульном помещении, куда обычно посторонних не пускали. Но когда-то он служил в «Долге», и для него сделали исключение.  
      - Покемарить бы, - вздохнул, приканчивая третью кружку смолистого, горького до боли под ушами суррогата. Что это было на самом деле? Да хоть резина вареная.  
      - Нельзя, - покачал головой Леонтьев. - При всем, как говорится, уважении.  
      - Тогда пойду.  
      - Скатертью, как говорится... Не в обиду - искренне. Удачи, мужик!  
      - Спасибо, товарищ лейтенант, - Бродяга подхватил рюкзак. - Кстати, профессора Германа давно видел?  
      - С неделю, - пожал плечами Леонтьев. - Повел группу на южную окраину. Мне показалось - на ЧАЭС метит. Но это просто мнение.  
      - Спасибо и за мнение, - кивнул Бродяга.  
      Про Германа - это была догадка, пробный шар. И ему стало несколько не по себе, что этот пробный шар так четко попал в назначенную ему лузу.   
      Значит, вероятнее всего, у Дегтярева с Германом свои дела, общие. А Бродяга вроде как в стороне, ненужный балласт. А то и неудобный свидетель. В конце концов, Серый - не простой армейский майор - сбушник. Тот еще Штирлиц.  
  
      На набережной он Дегтярева не нашел. Зато встретил рыбака, которого так и звали: Рыбак. Бродяга даже припомнил печального и донельзя неудовлетворенного жизнью Короля-Рыболова из легенд о короле Артуре.  
      Рыбак ничего толкового не сказал. Вчера, мол, был кто-то похожий.  
      А «вчера» - понятие растяжимое...  
      Бродяга полез на притопленные баржи и сухогрузы. Нашел даже танкер, наловив на ржавых палубах шесть годовых норм радиации, тех, что установлены для первого этажа московского дома. В Катманду, дай Будда, две нормы...  
      - Где ты, Серега?! - рявкнул он в эфир.  
      Отозвались четыре Сереги, но ни одного Дегтярева.  
      - Где ты?! - восторженно спросил один из них.  
      Бродяга долго думал, отзываться ли.  
      Отозвался. Возможно, зря.  
      - Засек. Бегу, - жизнерадостно прокричал в микрофон неведомый Серега.  
      Он оказался совсем уж мальчишкой. Восторженным, нестриженным и - явно для понта - небритым. Бродяга не стал спрашивать у него наличие паспорта, но был уверен: край - восемнадцать.  
      - Звал? - лихо подбоченясь, спросил этот Серега.  
      - Не тебя, - хмуро ответил Бродяга и принялся смотреть на реку: там здорово плескались на песчаных косах караси. Или, может, окуни. Или кто там еще в этой реке водится...  
      - Хреново, - мальчишка сник. Развернулся и пошел.  
      - Стой, - скомандовал Бродяга, все продолжая выслеживать в речных водах рыбу.  
      Серега послушно замер. Восторженно так...  
      - Со мной пойдешь?   
      - Пойду, - с готовностью и ни секунды не думая, отозвался тот.  
      «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», - припомнил Бродяга.   
      Стало неловко.  
      - Я ищу кое-кого, - предупредил он. - Найду - уйду с ним. Понял? Не строй планов...  
      - Я и не строю, - заверил парень, но было заметно: расстроился. Видно, по молодой наивности полагал, что в Зоне всякий человек новичку рад безмерно.  
      - Как зовут?  
      - Серега, вестимо.  
      - А конкретнее?  
      Мальчишка потупился.  
      - Инквизитор, - произнес он глухо, глядя на речную грязь под ногами. Там копошились вездесущие личинки, а особо наглая пиявица безуспешно пыталась прокусить ему ботинок.  
      - Инквизитор?! - Бродяга засмеялся, и, кажется, это было оскорбительно.  
      - Инквизитор, - гордо вскинув подбородок, подтвердил парень.  
      - Будешь Кизя. До Инквизитора не дорос, - он помнил Инквизитора, и тот был куда страшнее и внушительнее этого вот понтовитого сопляка. - Понял, Кизя?  
      - А может, что-то посерьезнее?  
      - Могу звать свистом, как собаку. Вряд ли тебе понравится.  
      - Я - Инквизитор! - в запале воскликнул тот.  
      - Запущенный случай, - вздохнул Бродяга и снова стал смотреть на реку.  
      Парень потоптался, чавкая черной грязью.  
      - Ты меня звал.  
      - Не тебя, это точно.  
      Бродяга продолжал выслеживать рыбу. Ему уже почти мечталось, чтобы мальчишка разобиделся и убрался куда-нибудь.  
      - А пришел я, - упрямо сказал этот самый - прости, Господи! - Инквизитор.  
      Бродяга удивился. У парня был отличный такой стерженек, сталкерский.  
      - Кизя или иди на хуй, - сказал он.  
      - Хорошо, - ответил Кизя.  
  
      К ночи сумели обойти почти весь район. Остановились, запалив костерок, в сотне метров к югу от коробки-общаги, в виду КПП.  
      - Смотри, Кизя, и мотай на ус, - Бродяге нравилась его менторская роль и вдвойне нравилось, что мальчишка, несмотря на завышенную самооценку и болезненную гордость, слушал его и не пытался спорить. - Там - совершенная беда.  
      Для наглядности он выудил из кармана два пистолетных патрона и, размахнувшись, бросил их один за другим в сторону КПП.  
      Один патрон красочно сдетонировал в статическом поле «электры», разметав по сторонам кудрявые молнии. Второй, на секунду замерцав в воздухе, исчез и тут же шлепнул Кизю по затылку.  
      - А вот это - пространственная, - наставительно сказал Бродяга, ловко подхватив отскочивший от вихрастой башки патрон.  
      - Учту, - хмуро ответил Кизя, вглядываясь в еле заметное мерцание на месте аномалий.  
      - Так все-таки, какого ты ко мне прицепился? - спросил Бродяга. - Тебе с чего-то втемяшилось, что со мной будет охрененно хорошо и вольготно, так что ли?  
      - Ты сам мне разрешил остаться, - проворчал Кизя.  
      - Разрешить-то разрешил, только вот сам не пойму, зачем. Объясни мне, зачем это тебе.  
      - Так ты же Бродяга! - в голосе мальчишки зазвучала совершенно ненужная аффектация, восторг.  
      - И что?  
      - Ну, Бродяга! Ты же... вот, прямо как Бэтмен. Или ты не тот Бродяга, который победил Монолит?  
      - Ну, допустим, тот. Автограф дать?  
      Кизя сконфузился.  
      - А что еще ты про меня слыхал? Не долетало до тебя сведений, что я сам - бывший монолитовец, из «старших братьев», а? А ну, как сожру тебя ночью, пока спишь? Проснешься, а я уже тобой под кустом гажу.  
      - Нет, - гордо и уверенно вскинулся Кизя. - Ты этого не сделаешь. Я уверен.  
      - Ладно, спи, парень, - вздохнул Бродяга и подбросил в костер полешку. - Через три часа подниму безжалостно, ибо сам спать хочу.  
      Кизя не стал спорить. Свернулся несерьезным таким калачиком и вскоре совершенно по-детски засопел во сне, строя смешные рожицы и пустив на собственный рукав немного слюны.  
  
      За полночь прихватил холодок. Мерзенький такой, сырой и неуютный. Кизя дрожал и старался сжаться совсем уж в комок, пряча ладони между коленей. Бродяге стало жаль его, и он все-таки достал свой спальник. Укрыл им незадачливого юного сталкера.  
      - И чего тебе дома-то не сиделось, соплячок? - вздохнул он и потрепал Кизю по вихрам.  
  
      Когда пришла пора меняться на часах, Бродяга едва сумел разбудить парня: тот что-то мямлил, пытался окуклиться в нагретом спальнике, брыкался.  
      - Вот и на что ты мне такой сдался? - проворчал он в сердцах.  
      Мальчишка тут же вскочил и принялся яростно растирать лицо ладонями. Верно, дорожил своим статусом пусть временного, но все же напарника самого Бродяги.  
      - Стеречь. Не спать. Чуть что - буди, не стесняйся, - проинструктировал тот Кизю и сам завернулся в спальник.  
      Закрыл глаза, послушал, как потрескивает костер, и начал уже засыпать, как вдруг почувствовал на своем лице чье-то неровное дыхание. Потом щеки коснулось что-то влажное и мягкое.  
      Бродяга открыл один глаз.  
      Над ним навис Кизя, и взгляд его был какой-то шалый, словно парень только что сумел преодолеть чудовищный страх.  
      - Что это ты делаешь? - вполне миролюбиво спросил Бродяга.  
      Кизя отшатнулся, едва не упал.  
      - Ничего я не делаю, - натянуто улыбнулся он.  
      - А кто тут меня только что облыбзал? Физиономию мне наслюнявил?  
      - Так я это... - парень совершенно смутился, и даже в неверном свете костра было видно, как заалели его уши.  
      - Погоди-ка... - до Бродяги начало доходить. - Что еще ты обо мне слышал, а главное - от кого?  
      - Ну, что вы с Дегтяревым... - Кизя замялся.  
      - Что «мы с Дегтяревым»? - потребовал Бродяга.  
      - Ну, это...  
      - И ты тоже решил «это» со мной сделать, да? А не пидорас ли ты, часом?  
      - Я - гей! - вдруг гордо вскинулся мальчишка. - А ты, долбаный гомофоб, сам пидорас!  
      - Вот же повезло, - вздохнул Бродяга. - И что прикажешь с тобой делать?  
      - В терновый куст только не бросай, - Кизя криво усмехнулся, с этаким вызовом.  
      - Послала же Зона... Это за грехи мои, по-любому, - Бродяга снова закрыл глаза. - Мне нужно поспать, слышишь? И давай без этих вот вещей. А то пристрелю, ей-богу.  
      Кизя охотно согласился.  
      Бродяга сумел заснуть. Ему приснился Серый. Чем-то явно недовольный. Как он понял, майор изругал его за грубое, жестокое обращение с незадачливым пареньком.  
      - А чего он лезет? - пожаловался Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев лишь укоризненно покачал головой и, подойдя ближе, положил ему ладонь между ног. От этого стало на удивление хорошо, тепло, томно. И, вне себя от радости, Бродяга проснулся.  
      В паху было тесно, чья-то рука и впрямь хозяйничала там.  
      - А ну, руки убери! - рявкнул он.  
      Кизя отпрыгнул.  
      - Ты что творишь вообще, кретин? У тебя как с головенкой?  
      - Прости, - пролепетал парень. - Я думал, тебе понравится. Ты же тоже в теме.  
      - Не настолько.  
      - Но я правда... В общем... - Кизя потупился. - Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Уже давно.  
      Бродяга застонал и прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
      - Я дурак, да? - спросил парень робко.  
      - Ну, не самый умный на моей памяти человек.  
      - Ну и пусть! - вдруг горячо воскликнул Кизя. - Знаешь, что? Любовью оскорбить нельзя. Слыхал такое? И я... я же по-честному все! А ты...  
      Бродяге стало его жаль. Самую малость, но жаль.  
      - Ну, для начала мы просто забудем это досадное недоразумение, - предложил он примирительно. - Ты по-своему неплохой парень, пусть и с придурью. Но пока оставь свои попытки.  
      Он намеренно вставил обнадеживающее, но ни к чему не обязывающее «пока», и Кизя заметно приободрился. В глазах блеснули хитрые искорки.  
      - Я все-таки посплю, - вздохнул Бродяга. - А насчет всего этого, - он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, - считай, что у меня голова болит. Тем более что это правда.  
      - Я знаю хорошее средство, - лукаво улыбнулся Кизя.  
      - Да что ты за... - взревел Бродяга.  
      - Ибупрофен, - поспешил успокоить парень. - У меня есть. Будешь?  
      - Только я тебе за это ничего не должен. Знаю я вас...


	2. Chapter 2

      Наутро они снова принялись за поиски. Дегтярев, словно некий шустрый супергерой, появлялся, по слухам, то здесь, то там. Казалось, безо всякой системы - будто в прятки играл. Бродяга и Кизя не могли поспеть за ним, все время опаздывая на пару-тройку часов.  
      На автостанции, по словам уже с утра накачанного до бровей дешевым спиртом ханыги, майор что-то искал с помощью какого-то хитрого приборчика. Не нашел - двинулся на запад. На запад двинулись и Бродяга с Кизей.  
      Другой след Дегтярева был чуть более материален. У входа в жуткое двухэтажное здание с пугающим своим утилитаризмом названием «Фабрика-кухня» они обнаружили свежий, еще не вымокший от росы окурок «Житана». «Житан» был здесь редкостью, популярной лишь у единиц. Бродяга не так давно обошел аж шестерых торговцев, переплатил втридорога, но доставил майору в подарок целый блок этой французской отравы.  
      Стало быть, Дегтярев был здесь совсем недавно. Может, и часа не прошло. Но вот что он тут делал и куда двинулся дальше - загадка. Да и спросить некого.  
      Можно было попробовать вызвать его по рации, скинуть сообщение на наладонник, но Бродяга был уверен: не отзовется. Не отозвался же вчера, хотя наверняка слышал.  
  
      Бродяга злился. Как же он злился! На третий день суматошных поисков он уже не был уверен, для чего ищет майора. Может, лишь для того, чтобы лично, глядя в глаза, послать его к черту? Он не исключал и такого.  
      - Мы его найдем, обязательно, - робко подал голос Кизя.  
      - Тебе-то что за резон, а? - ухмыльнулся Бродяга.  
      - Я... - парень замялся, потом вдруг вскинул голову своим фирменным жестом, немного попахивающим дурным драматизмом: - В общем, моя корысть в том, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо.  
      - Ты опять?  
      - Я не о том. Не собираюсь я за тобой бегать и надоедать своими заморочками не буду. Но для меня лично все это важно, ясно тебе? А не нравится, так не спрашивай. Все равно ничего другого не скажу.  
      Бродяга снова прикрыл глаза ладонью и покачал головой, словно бы что-то категорически отрицая. Потом улыбнулся, хлопнул Кизю по плечу и сказал:  
      - Пошли уже, Ромео. Время не ждет.  
  
      Так с легкой руки Бродяги Серега Инквизитор сперва превратился в Кизю, а спустя сутки облагородился до Ромео.  
      Надо сказать, в боевом плане приобретением он был неоднозначным. Бродяга уже сумел оценить, что снайпер из него... ну, почти что никакой. А вот нервишки заточены как нужно: был Ромео резкий, как хлыст, хотя и палил в белый свет, как в копеечку.  
      Наверное, именно поэтому таскал с собой, кроме старенького «макарова», невообразимо чудовищную штуку. Когда-то в прошлой жизни эта конструкция была пистолетом-пулеметом Шпагина, той самой фиговиной с дисковым магазином, которой оснащен каждый второй солдатский монумент на территории бывшего СССР. Но какой-то не совсем адекватный механик переделал «дедушку Калаша» под импортный девятимиллиметровый патрон, отчего и без того инфернальный аппарат превратился в трудноуправляемое орудие тотального уничтожения.  
      Кажется, приложил руку к этому чуду враждебной техники небезызвестный алкоголик Кардан. Только его проспиртованный мозг мог выдумать этого сверхскорострельного монстра, а не в меру шаловливые руки - воплотить в металле.  
      Бродяга и сам пробовал дать очередь из «Халк-ППШ», как называл его Ромео, и - к чести визуально тщедушного владельца - не смог удержать. Не то чтобы на линии огня, а вообще - в руках. Саданув деревянным прикладом в подбородок, зловредный механизм выскочил из пальцев и улетел Бродяге за плечо. Ромео поймал оружие, причем довольно ловко.  
      - Тут привычка нужна, - словно оправдываясь, пробормотал он сконфуженно.  
      - А ты не хиляк, - признал Бродяга. - И это не лесть. Констатация.  
      Ромео засиял, как пятак начищенный.  
  
      Следующий признак присутствия Дегтярева они обнаружили далеко за полдень, в знаменитой, почти мемориальной пожарной части, к северо-западу от фабрики-кухни.  
      Прежде чем переговорить с единственным живым человеком на территории «пожарки», им пришлось почти четверть часа «охотить», как выразился парень, двух назойливых кровососов. В итоге одного Бродяга угостил картечью прямиком под щупала, а второго разметал из своей «убивалки» Ромео. Высадил целый диск, но изорвал тварюгу в неаппетитные лоскуты.  
      - Вылезай, страдалец, - устало выкрикнул Бродяга.  
      Из бетонного бокса, где когда-то стояли наготове алые пожарные машины, а сейчас изъедалась ржавчиной одинокая «Нива», осторожно выглянул человек в американской пехотной каске. Из-под ремешка топорщилась недлинная, но густая клочковатая борода.  
      Звали человека Коржиком, а чаще, по его словам, «дядя Коржик».   
      Он сказал, что Дегтярев был здесь около часа назад. Торопливо утыкал стены некими приборами и ушел - на восток, даже сверившись с компасом. А через пять минут после его ухода явились кровососы - аж целых четверо!  
      - Что за приборы? - деловито спросил Бродяга.  
      - Да вон висит, видишь? - Коржик ткнул пальцем в створку ворот, на которой и впрямь подмигивала зеленым непрезентабельная коробочка, вся в кудряшках разноцветных проводов.  
      - Надеюсь, не мина, - буркнул Ромео, потыкав ее пальцем.  
      Прибор обиженно поморгал красным. Коржик тут же нырнул в смотровую яму посреди бокса.  
      - Просто детектор с передатчиком, - понял Бродяга, осмотрев коробочку. - Что-то Дегтярев замеряет и замеряет. Но что?  
      Говорил он сам с собой, но Ромео его расслышал.  
      - Это на какую частоту? - подсказал паренек.  
      Действительно, заголенная, оплетенная проводками схема, была рассчитана на что-то...  
      Бродяга посмотрел на маркировку деталей, в уме прикинул частоту.  
      - Это, мил друг, даже не дозиметр, - сказал он, проверив свои расчеты палочкой в пыли под ногами. - Это хрен-пойми-метр настоящий. Частота получается выше гамма-излучения. Что же он такое мерит, а?  
      Вопрос был, что называется, «в воздух», риторический, но Ромео ответил.  
      - Могу ошибаться. Чисто предположение. Может, пси-излучение?  
      Бродяга согласился, что вполне возможно. О пси-излучении даже научники почти что ни фига не знали. Может, и оно, проклятое.  
      - Эта хренотень с пневмоприводом на пердячей тяге еще и излучает по тем же частотам...  
      - Вот потому кровососы и набежали! - подал Коржик голос из ямы. - Это ж манок!  
      И как бы в подтверждение его слов на обширный плац перед боксами выскочила аж целая химера. Самая натуральная, злая до чертиков, до пенистой слюны в пасти паразитной головы.  
      - Оп тую мазафаку! - непонятно выругался Коржик.  
      Ромео же сноровисто перещелкнул диск в своем жутком убиваторе.  
  
      Бой был коротким, яростным и донельзя бестолковым. Коржик все время просидел в яме - драл горло, вопя «Отче наш». Ромео заполошно бегал от химеры замысловатыми траекториями и на бегу опустошил аж три диска - все, что у него были снаряженными. К слову, тварь ему удалось здорово потрепать, и Бродяга легко добил ее картечью.   
      - Молодец, - похвалил он юного сталкера. - Вот только патронов на тебя не напасешься.  
      - У меня их много, - уклончиво ответил Ромео.  
      Парень с каким-то прямо уж священным трепетом рассматривал поверженного мутанта.  
      - Говорят, они самые страшные в Зоне.  
      - Есть страшнее, - сказал Бродяга. - Но да, это вам не мышь чихнула.  
      - А из нее что-нибудь вырезать можно? На продажу, к примеру. Она, поди, прибыльная...  
      - Обломайся. Бесполезная практически. Прямо вот пустышка пустышкой. На память можешь зубов нарвать, ожерелье связать. Ну, или елду отрезать, если найдешь, высушить. Говорят, действенный амулет для стального стояка до самой пенсии.  
      Ромео скривился. Видимо, представил себя с сушеным членом химеры на шее.  
      - А ты и впрямь неплохо оттанцевал, - признал Бродяга. - Без тебя я бы...  
      Он махнул рукой.  
      - Не справился? - парень честно пытался скрыть восторг за деланным равнодушием.  
      - Возился бы дольше.  
      Ромео скис.  
      - Придется, верно, привал устроить, - Бродяга вздохнул, оглядел широкий плац пожарной части. - Только не здесь. Если так дальше дело пойдет, сюда вся окрестная живность сбежится.  
  
      Они пошли на восток, точнехонько по компасу, как и Дегтярев, если верить Коржику.  
      Коржик увязался следом.  
      - Пошел от нас, убогий, - гонял его Бродяга, и тот понуро отставал, но уже через минуту снова плелся за ними.  
      - Да я просто по своим делам иду! - оправдывался он. - Я ж не виноват, что нам по пути.  
      - Пусть идет, - встрял Ромео, с жалостью поглядывая на нескладного, кое-как снаряженного сталкера. Кроме истертого до седой белизны пистолета, у него, почитай, и не было ничего. Разве что разболтанная до неприличных люфтов «смерть председателя» - раскладной обрез «тулки» двадцатого калибра, по официальной версии, «для уничтожения сельскохозяйственных вредителей». Вот только к этому партизанскому агрегату у Коржика было всего пять патронов.  
      - А твое дело вообще телячье: знай помалкивай! - рявкнул на него Бродяга. - У тебя тоже права еще пока что птичьи.  
      Ромео запыхтел, явно обидевшись, но замолчал. Коржик же так и плелся в отдалении. Делал вид, что просто прогуливается, прямо как Штирлиц из анекдота.  
      - Тьфу ты... Угораздило связаться, - ворчал Бродяга.  
      Продрались через густую, колючую «зеленку», вышли к широкой улице.  
      Тут и остановились в тени здания-коробочки, до омерзения стандартного, выстроенного по заветам советской классики - ничего лишнего, голая функциональность. Здесь когда-то была станция водоподготовки, это Бродяга помнил наверняка: как ни крути, а в Припяти он практически абориген.  
      Ромео достал из рюкзака штук десять коробок с патронами и, потроша их одну за другой, принялся набивать диски своего убиватора. Дело это было долгое и нудное, куда как муторнее, нежели снарядить магазин винтовки. Но Ромео, хоть и суматошно, нервно, с кучей лишних движений, а все же справлялся довольно быстро.  
      - Слушай, а что мы будем делать, когда найдем Дегтярева? - между делом спросил он.  
      - Мы? Не знаю, - Бродяга пожал плечами. - Это только наши с ним личные проблемы, понимаешь? По-честному, я и сам не в курсе, чего хочу и зачем ищу. Может, и зря все.  
      - Но ты не уверен, да?  
      Бродяга покачал головой.  
      - Значит, нужно закончить начатое. Не попробуешь - не узнаешь, - Ромео неожиданно выдал удивительно уместную и мудрую сентенцию. - Лучше сделать и ошибиться, чем не делать и сомневаться.  
      - Звучит, как типичная проникновенная беседа в голливудском фильме, - Бродяга усмехнулся горько. - Драму нагнетаешь?  
      - Да я...  
      - Все равно спасибо, - серьезно сказал он. - Это сейчас было поценнее, чем беготня с химерой.  
      Ромео не ответил, лишь еще старательнее принялся заталкивать патроны в диск. Но Бродяга заметил, как он сдерживает счастливую улыбку.  
  
      Они снова пошли на восток - иных соображений, где искать Дегтярева, ни у кого не было. Коржик все так же плелся следом на безопасном расстоянии.  
      Миновали пару девятиэтажек, углубились во дворы. Шли цепочкой: этот район, который почему-то называли «старым городом», был сущим рассадником всяческих аномалий.  
      Бродяга обнаруживал их привычно, даже гайками практически не пользуясь. Находил по едва приметным признакам: тут трава закручена, там - обломки окровавленных косточек. Здесь лист падает с дерева и вдруг прямо в воздухе стремительно чернеет и расползается влажной, пузырчатой грязью. Ромео смотрел и мотал на ус, то и дело приставая к нему с расспросами.  
      Впереди, меньше чем в сотне метров, окруженное высоким бурьяном, торчало приземистое здание: один из многочисленных припятских детских садов. Бродяга подумал, что, возможно, и здесь Дегтярев побывал со своими таинственными замерами. Он прекрасно помнил, как примерно в таком же садике - «Ивушке» - они с майором нарвались на полтергейстов. Подобные места вообще любила всякая пси-активная тварь, а уж отчего так - загадка.   
      Едва они подошли к зданию, как из щербатого окна на втором этаже под ноги вдруг ударила сухая очередь, взметнув траву и землю.  
      К чести Ромео, упал он куда быстрее, да и откатился в сторону пошустрее.  
      Очередь ударила снова, и Бродяга совсем растерялся, чего с ним давно уже не случалось. Единственное, что отложилось в голове, так это: стреляют разумно, просто не подпускают. Хотели бы убить - резанули на пару метров дальше.  
      И - он снова впал в ММО. Сучий, мерзкий ММО!  
  
      Аббревиатуру они придумали с Дегтяревым совместно, согревая телами зимнее примороженное одеяло. Была ночь, были сугробы чуть не в треть окна высотой, а дверь ежеутренне откапывали - для того по осени и перевесили петлями внутрь.  
      Бродягу под утро начинало скручивать. Ему снились кошмары, он ходил во сне и однажды ушел голышом в морозную ночь. Мог бы задеревенеть ледышкой, если бы вовремя не подоспел майор, нашедший его по следам и полоске непрошеного желтого льда - мочи, свободно стекавшей по ноге.  
      Бродяга терял контроль над собой. Иногда в приступе сомнамбулизма он хватался за оружие, поэтому в доме было железобетонное правило: патроны и стволы хранятся отдельно. В особо тяжкие дни Дегтяреву приходилось запирать в железный шкаф ножи, вилки, шприцы, ножницы, иголки и все, что было в доме стеклянного - Бродяга в состоянии ММО мог воспользоваться даже тюбиком от зубной пасты или карандашом, чтобы взрезать ему горло.   
      ММО - суть Мерзкий Монолитовский Отходняк. Что-то вроде лютого похмелья, но куда жестче, чем тот, что случился с группой, когда они только вырвались из Припяти. В состоянии ММО Бродяга не был самим собой, это уж точно. Вместо него на свет появлялась озлобленная зубастая тварь, которая готова была обвинить во всех своих бедах первого, кто попадется на глаза - и тут же объявить этому бедолаге суровую войну, со всеми вытекающими.   
      В конце концов, Бродяга был качественно воспитанным убийцей и даже командиром не менее качественных убийц.  
      И ММО в его исполнении чаще всего грозил бедой.  
  
      Вот и сейчас он толком не помнил, что творил.  
      Соображать начал лишь когда потерял меж чьих-то ребер нож.   
      Ромео где-то притих - старался не попадаться на глаза, ибо сейчас - без шуток - Бродяга был страшен.  
      Вокруг обнаружилась сущая бойня, прямо-таки мясокомбинат.  
      Одного из врагов вывернуло наизнанку: торчали обломки ребер, болтались на тонких жилах органы. Будто кто-то взял и раздвинул ему грудную клетку в стороны. Второму же натурально оторвали голову.   
      Бродяга не сомневался: все это учинил он сам, собственноручно.  
      Так и было: руки едва не по локоть в загустевшей липкой крови, кое-где пристали обрывки кожи...  
      Еще одного он до сих пор держал, ухватив за горло тонким брючным ремнем - тем самым, советско-армейским.  
      - Мужик, отпусти, очень тебя прошу, - хрипел пленный. - Мы же только пугали. Честное пионерское, пугали. Пусти, а?  
      - И кто автор столь оригинальной идеи? - строго спросил Бродяга.  
      - Заказ был: не пускать сегодня никого по этому пути. Заплатили хорошо, но с уговором: на поражение не стрелять, только отгонять.  
      - Ух ты, прямо несказанная щедрость. А кто это был?  
      - Мужик, так дела не делаются, - наемник вдруг проявил неожиданную щепетильность.  
      - Ладно, тогда так, - Бродяга без жалости стянул ремень, придушил его до состояния искренней откровенности. И отпустил, лишь когда раскрасневшийся пленный закатил глаза и обмяк.  
      - Повторяю вопрос: кто заказчик?  
      - Черт, да меня за такое свои же убьют. Репутация фирмы, все дела, - тяжело дыша, простонал наемник.  
      - У меня на тебя примерно такие же планы. Но я ближе и страшнее. Кто заказчик?  
      - Ну, он очень известная личность. Отбрехается, если что.  
      - Тебя это не должно волновать, - хмуро сказал Бродяга. - О своем здоровье лучше подумай.  
      - Дегтярев это был, - выдохнул наемник.  
      Ответ Бродягу не удивил. Он словно и без того знал, просто отказывался верить, искал другие ответы, но их не находилось.  
      - Дегтярев, разумеется, - кивнул он, роняя ремень. - Вали отсюда, горемычный.  
      Уговаривать не пришлось: незадачливый наемник убежал, спотыкаясь и пошатываясь, но со всей возможной быстротой, словно вспугнутый кот.  
      А Бродяга, и без того мрачный, устало опустился прямо на пол и забылся в тяжелом раздумье.  
      Ромео беспокоить его не решился. Так и просидел часа, пожалуй, два в стороне, внимательно поглядывая на него: а ну как расшевелится, оживет.  
      Но Бродяга будто впал в кому. Ни слова, ни полслова от него не слышно не было. Да и дышал, кажется, едва-едва.  
      - Может, пойдем куда-нибудь, а? - решился наконец спросить Ромео.  
      Бродяга поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
      - Здесь заночуем? - предложил тот как ни в чем не бывало.   
      Парня, казалось, вовсе не смущали растерзанные трупы и залитый кровью пол. Коржика-то вон словно ветром сдуло: ему, верно, Бродяга показался куда страшнее химер и кровососов. А Ромео - нипочем. Или, может, просто храбрится?  
      - Мы пойдем, - глухо сказал Бродяга. - И когда догоним...  
      Поднялся порывисто и, не оборачиваясь, вышел на воздух. Ромео, явно оживившись, последовал за ним.  
  
      Бродяга шел вперед уже вовсе не так осторожно, как раньше. Внутри все кипело и бурлило от негодования и ощущения, что его предали. Он пытался найти для Дегтярева хоть какое-нибудь оправдание - и не находил.  
      Так, углубившись в себя, Бродяга едва не влетел в мерзкую аномалию, которая называлась у сталкеров Пробирка.   
      Кривя метрику пространства, она выделывала с человеком настоящие чудеса вивисекции: руки с ногами могли запросто поменяться местами, или голову разворачивало на сто восемьдесят градусов, или желудочно-кишечный тракт скручивался этакой «бутылкой Клейна», и изо рта начинало вываливаться дерьмо.  
      Жертвы обычно не погибали, но сталкерствовать в таком состоянии было крайне неудобно, и вскоре их добивала какая-нибудь Жарка или даже слепая псина.  
      Кто эту аномалию первым обнаружил, никто уже точно не вспомнит, но название прижилось и считалось вполне уместным: откуда, мол, взялся такой урод? Из Пробирки, вестимо...   
      Спас Бродягу Ромео. Набросился, сшиб с ног, и оба покатились по траве.  
      - Ты что творишь?! - взъярился тот.  
      - Аномалия, - тяжело дыша, пояснил парень.  
       Пробирка даже не особо пряталась. Переливалась, искажая световые лучи, выворачивая очертания предметов.  
      - Что ж, спасибо, - сказал Бродяга. - Денек сегодня у меня неудачный, факт.  
      - Может, и впрямь, на ночлег расположимся? - предложил Ромео. - Что-то ты вообще не в форме, как я погляжу. Из-за Дегтярева, да? Конечно, из-за кого ж еще-то?  
      - Не лез бы ты... - проворчал Бродяга, поднимаясь. - Ты ж ничего толком не знаешь.  
      - Да тут и знать нечего, - запальчиво возразил Ромео. - Падла твой майор, как есть - падла. Нет бы объяснить все честь по чести: не ходите за мной, мужики, у меня свои секретики. А вот так, нанять людей... Он же подставил этих наемников! Не мог же не знать, что ты способен из человека конструктор «Лего» сделать! И, считай, два трупа не на твоей совести, а на его.  
      Бродяга снова смолчал. Чувствовал, что Ромео не прав, что не все так просто, но аргументировано возразить не мог, а давить возрастом и авторитетом - не хотел.


	3. Chapter 3

_Если б знать, как догнать тебя_   
_И поймать на лету._   
_Был бы чище и лучше наш чум,_   
_Был бы слаще наш дым._

  
  
      Солнце скатилось за высокие дома, загустели и расползлись тени, а новых признаков Дегтярева Бродяга не нашел. Он и думать не хотел, что окончательно сбился со следа, и даже готов был продолжить поиски ночью, хотя до сих пор толком не знал, что будет делать, найдя майора. Перво-наперво, конечно, спросит, что за фигня творится. А потом... потом, может, и пристрелит.  
      Однако, когда совсем стемнело, он все же согласился остановиться. И днем-то поиски проблематичны, а уж ночью...  
      Забазировались они с Ромео в магазине «Книги». Вполне сохранное двухэтажное здание еще год назад вызывало у Бродяги смутное отвращение и нечто, похожее на страх. Место это считалось в «Монолите» святым, намоленным. Был тут и алтарь-излучатель, вокруг которого впадали в священный транс братья. Также здесь, у южной границы города, часто совершались казни пленных, а изуродованные трупы выставлялись напоказ, для устрашения и отпугивания сталкеров.  
      Теперь-то тут было спокойно, однако до сих пор Бродяга старался обходить это место, что называется, третьей дорогой.  
      - Сегодня ночуем без огня, - предупредил он Ромео. - На всякий случай.  
      Тот возражать не стал. Откопал где-то впотьмах кучу старых газет, резко пахнущих плесенью, да и укрылся ими на манер бывалого бомжа. Находчивый парень, этого у него не отнять.  
      Вскоре Ромео захрапел, похожий на гусеницу в коконе. Бродяга же привычно нес первую стражу.  
      В темноте старый книжный магазин представлялся ему чем-то жутковатым, словно какая-нибудь секретная лаборатория, полная мутантов и смертоносных ловушек. По углам все мнились неясные тени чудовищ, а в тишине слышались царапающие по нервам звуки.  
      Было уже такое. Не раз: Монолит истреблен, но глубокие борозды, которые он пропахал в людских мозгах, в душах - они не заросли, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь зарастут. Кошмарные видения, гложущее безумие - да, все монолитовцы, что еще живы, теперь суть записные пациенты психушки. Хоть сейчас привязывай по койкам и накачивай галоперидолом, пока из ушей не потечет.  
      - ММО, - тихо сказал сам себе Бродяга. - Всего лишь ММО.  
      А по гулким коридорам большого и пустого ныне магазина что-то живое шлепало лапами, скребло когтями, ползло с сухим шелестом трущихся чешуек. Словно все здание - один огромный террариум, а люди в нем - мыши на прокорм.  
      Бродяга тряс головой, даже пару раз влепил себе ладонью по сусалам. От души так, едва не свернув челюсть на сторону. Морок пропадал, звуки исчезали, чтобы спустя минуту, когда стихнет назойливый звон в ушах, снова вернуться и елозить по разгоряченным темнотой и тишиной нервным окончаниям.  
      Время тянулось медленно, чересчур медленно. Промаявшись с полчаса, Бродяга смотрел на часы и обнаруживал, что прошло всего-то минут пять. Такая маета утомляла почище боя: вся эта прорва субъективного времени была заполнена призрачными звуками, шевелением, заметным лишь самым краешком глаза, и удушливым чувством страха.  
      Иногда Бродяга поднимался и с опаской обходил обширный зал, в котором они расположились. Выглядывал в темные провалы дверей, откуда чудились жутковатые звуки, похожие на чавканье огромных слизистых тел. Несколько раз рисковал ненадолго включить фонарик и обшаривал ярким лучом все подозрительные углы. Разумеется, ничего не обнаружил.  
      Странно, но именно в эти самые минуты и часы Бродяга остро затосковал по Дегтяреву. Очень не хватало ему умелого, знающего, доброго майора. За год он привык к нему, стал воспринимать неотъемлемой частью своей жизни. С Дегтяревым такие вот страхи отступали, теряя над Бродягой всякую власть.  
      И вся эта озлобленность - она вдруг показалась наносной, глупой, не имеющей значения. Нанял людей, чтобы не пустить его дальше? Ну, значит, были на то свои резоны. Помнится, он точно так же уходил в Припять в первый раз, фактически запретив ему идти следом. Бродяга, конечно, решил по-своему. Но и тогда майор мог бы запросто натравить на него наемников или сделать что-нибудь в таком же духе.  
      Сейчас, верно, снова нужно решать по-своему. И Бродяга решил.  
      - Я все равно тебя найду, - негромко уверил он темноту. - И уж тогда...  
      Что случится «тогда», Бродяга не договорил: темнота сочно чавкнула звуком упавшего с высоты тела. Тело, судя по звуку, было без костей - этакий студень. И упало совсем недалеко, метрах в десяти.  
      Он забросил винтовку за спину, вскинул обрез.  
      Что-то ползло в темноте, приближалось. Ничего, кроме хлюпающих звуков, Бродяга не расслышал: ни дыхания, ни рычания, ни топота. Что это за тварь и откуда она взялась, он даже и предположить не мог. На его памяти ничего похожего не встречалось.  
      Он негромко окликнул Ромео. Тот не проснулся, лишь поворочался, шурша газетами, и снова затих, посапывая.  
      Горазд же спать юноша! Этак и собственную смерть проспит.  
      Хлюпало все ближе и ближе, и в неверной темноте проявились очертания толстой червеобразной твари. На рыле ее шевелился венчик слабо светящихся щупалец, по кургузому тулову длиной метра в четыре мерно пробегали волны, и с каждой такой волной тварь подвигалась сантиметров на десять.  
      Бродяга не стал раздумывать, откуда оно взялось и хищное ли. В конце концов, мутантов-вегетарианцев он не видал ни разу.   
      Дважды громыхнул обрез, дульное пламя взрезало темноту. Промазать на таком расстоянии было сложно, и картечь разорвала плоть твари неопрятными лоскутами.  
      Ромео, конечно, вскочил и тут же схватился за убиватор, собираясь в своей излюбленной нервной манере стрелять во все подряд без разбора. В наступившей после выстрелов темноте было слышно лишь его паническое «Что?! Что случилось?!» и тихое шипение, словно из-под крышки бутылки с газировкой.  
      А из рваного рыла чудища вдруг выстрелили тонкие - с карандаш толщиной - белые нити, длинные, ползучие, вроде щупалец. Бродяга рефлекторно отшатнулся, отпрыгнул назад, и нити прошарили аккурат в том месте, где он только что стоял.  
      Он рванул с пояса фальшфейер. Теперь уж не до светомаскировки, тут вслепую много не навоюешь.  
      Фальшфейер загорелся красным, густо задымил, и в этом чадном свете Бродяга сумел разглядеть склизкую тварь. Ромео тоже ее увидел - матерясь, отскочил и едва не упал, запнувшись о какой-то хлам.  
      Больше всего это существо напоминало голотурию, только увеличенную раз в двадцать. Четырехметровая живая колбаса толщиной в полметра, не меньше. Угольно-черная, с ветвистыми щупальцами вокруг ротовой воронки. Картечь изорвала эту самую воронку, и из нее, шевелясь, лезли кишки твари. Именно кишки, а не какие-то там другие щупальца - в этом Бродяга был уверен. Туда, куда попадали эти тонкие белесые шнуры, все пузырилось и шипело, раскиселивалось в черную жижу, а уже эту жижу они жадно всасывали. Чем больше всасывали, тем быстрее срастались края рваных картечных ран.  
      Елозя кишками по полу, словно уборщица - шваброй, тварь употребляла все подряд: бумагу, древесину, кирзовый сапог. Думается, доберись она до живой плоти - то-то ей будет пир!  
      - Это кто? - деловито спросил Ромео, однако голос его мелко вибрировал, готовый сорваться в истерический визг.  
      - Неизвестная науке хреновина, - перезаряжая обрез, ответил Бродяга. - Баллогастра Ромео, как тебе название?  
      - Баллогастра?  
      - Кишкомет, если вольно переводить.  
      - Баллогастра как-то благороднее, - согласился парень. - Стрелять в нее?  
      - Давай лучше смотаемся. Тварь-то вроде не шустрая. Зато, похоже, сама себя лечит. Видишь?  
      - Она сейчас рюкзак жрать начнет! - взвизгнул Ромео и принялся судорожно оглядываться в неверном свете фальшфейера.  
      - Что ищешь? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Палку подлиннее, рюкзак поддеть. Я к этой пакости подходить не хочу.  
      - Ладно, - вздохнул он. - Смотри и учись.  
      И - ловко, по-боксерски прыгнул вперед, подцепил лямку ботинком и отфутболил рюкзак в сторону. Жадная кишка уже успела проточить в одном из карманов небольшую дырку и обвонять его черной жижей.  
      - Потом отмоешь, - сказал Бродяга, когда Ромео брезгливо подцепил лямку стволом убиватора. - Сейчас - руки в ноги, и двигаем отсюда.  
      Они поспешили наружу, подальше от книжного магазина. В отблесках красного пламени было видно, как по стенам и потолку медленно ползут другие такие же твари - без малого десяток. Все они ползли к одной точке, словно их туда магнитом тянуло.   
      Бродяга был почти на сто процентов уверен: где-то там непременно найдется уже знакомая коробочка с проводочками и мигающим зеленым диодом.  
  
      Остаток ночи просидели под кустом, привалившись спина к спине, и по очереди спали. Впрочем, сон был и не сон толком - так, нервное забытье. Бродяге все мерещились вокруг склизкие твари, от вида и запаха которых хотелось блевать. Ромео тоже вполголоса жаловался на кошмары.  
      - Не жалеешь, что со мной пошел? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Вот уж ни разу! - фыркнул парень.  
      - Ну и дурак. Дальше-то, чую, только страшнее будет. Во что такое, интересно, Дегтярев ввязался?  
      С первым светом, продрогшие, отсыревшие, они побрели на северо-восток, в сторону санэпидемстанции. Почему именно туда, ни Ромео, ни Бродяга сказать толком не могли. Интуиция, наверное. Вообще все эти поиски, по большому счету, велись наудачу.  
      Шли опять молча, оба злые, готовые сорваться на ругань по любому поводу. И оба это понимали, потому и молчали.  
      По правую руку, уже совсем недалеко, громоздился саркофаг четвертого энергоблока, выставив в небо полосатый палец-трубу. Бродяга поглядывал на него, и чувствовал при этом, как голову распирает некая сила. Только вот почему-то казалось - странным, нелогичным образом - что сила эта идет не от станции. Словно что-то из головы Бродяги тянулось туда, рвалось... домой? Неужели Монолит?!  
      Да нет, это просто ММО. Не более того. Не стоит себя накручивать, искать то, чего уже нет и чему снова не бывать.  
      - Ты в порядке? - спросил Ромео, заметив, как он морщится и все порывается помассировать пальцами ломящиеся холодом виски.  
      - Отзынь, - рыкнул Бродяга коротко и злобно. Как ни странно, полегчало - стоило лишь дать своему раздражению немного воли.  
      Ромео обиженно насупился и замолчал. Впрочем, хватило его ненадолго.  
      - Ладно, я тоже не в духе, - важно заявил он спустя пару минут. - Так что проехали.  
      Бродяга хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
      - Все-таки, что мы ищем? - не унимался парень.  
      - Не знаю.  
      - Ну, хотя бы, на что похоже-то?  
      - Да не знаю я! - не вытерпел Бродяга. - Хоть на что-нибудь!  
      И тут же замер, вскинув руку: стоять, мол.  
      На дороге виднелись серые таблетки с коробочку от бальзама «Звездочка», совершенно теряющиеся на фоне асфальта.  
      - Что? - спросил Ромео.  
      - Мины. Сигнальные, - он указал на одну. - Видишь?  
      - Угу, - парень задумчиво покивал, разглядывая таблетку. - Свежие совсем.  
      - С чего ты взял? - удивился Бродяга.  
      - Да ты сам погляди. Сравни асфальт и мину.  
      - Ну, и что?  
      - Асфальт мокрый, мины сухие. Значит, раскидали их меньше часа назад, когда туман с моросью сошли уже.  
      - Да ты прям Шерлок, - уважительно покивал Бродяга и мысленно себя выругал: ну и впрямь же догадаться несложно!  
      Мины. Но - сигнальные. Они ведь даже синяка не поставят. Громко хлопнут, ярко полыхнут, да еще и цветной дым выбросят. Кому понадобилось их здесь раскидывать?  
      А кому вчера понадобилась засада с установкой «не стрелять на поражение»? Опять фокусы Дегтярева? И как тогда это понимать?  
      - Думаю, это хороший знак, - сказал Бродяга. - Похоже, мы идем в нужную сторону и кое-кому наступаем на пятки.


	4. Chapter 4

_Не ходи за морскими котиками -_   
_Далеко заплывешь..._

  
  
      Санэпидемстанция выглядела внушительно для такого небольшого города. Видно, строили ее «на вырост»: добротное трехэтажное здание, кое-где даже сохранились целые оконные стекла.  
      У входа им снова попался бычок «Житана». На этот раз совсем еще теплый, свежее некуда. А в воздухе даже толком табачный дух не рассеялся.  
      - Здесь он, - тихо сказал Бродяга и ухмыльнулся.  
      А вот Ромео погрустнел.  
      - Постой, - попросил, удержав его за плечо. - Не лезь на рожон. Ты же не знаешь, что у Дегтярева твоего на уме.  
      - Не знаю, - согласился Бродяга. - Вот и спрошу сейчас.  
      - Подумай хорошенько, - Ромео смотрел на него жалобно, просительно, по-щенячьи. - Я, конечно, понимаю, он твой... - тут парень осекся. - В общем, это ваши дела. Но лично я за тебя почему-то очень боюсь. Чую - ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
      - Ну а ты мне на что? Подстрахуешь! - Бродяга ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.  
      - Разумеется, - Ромео подкинул на руке свой убиватор, но было заметно: боится. Причем, даже сильнее, чем ночью, когда на них двинулись в темноте склизкие твари.  
  
      Они обошли первый этаж, заглядывая в каждый кабинет, в каждый закоулок. Пусто. И тишина - лишь посвистывает через расколотые окна ветер. Здание казалось совершенно безлюдным, но Бродяга был почему-то уверен: как минимум один человек где-то тут есть.  
      - Может, разделимся? - предложил Ромео.  
      - Обычно после такого персонажи начинают массово вымирать, - усмехнулся Бродяга. - Дегтярев, конечно, не граф Дракула и не Фредди Крюгер, но уж точно не божий одуванчик.  
      Поднялись на второй.  
      - Чуешь? Табаком тянет, - прошептал он, понюхав воздух.  
      - Накурено немного, - согласился Ромео и поднял свой жуткий пистолет-пулемет к плечу.  
      По коридору пошли, крадучись. На запах, как собаки. А вскоре стал слышен и тихий хруст битого стекла под ногой: Дегтярев, видимо, забыв о бдительности, а может, полагаясь на сигнальные мины, прохаживался в одной из комнат. Бродяге так и представилось: ходит он, поглядывает в окна, нервно курит одну за другой свои выпендрежные французские сигареты, а под локтем у него свисает с плеча «винторез», готовый к немедленной стрельбе.  
      Бродяга ощутил, что напряжение последних дней облетает с него, словно шелуха с луковицы. Обрадовался, совсем как ребенок, которому вот-вот что-то подарят на день рождения и он предвкушает нечто новое, светлое - настоящий праздник. Сейчас он задаст Дегтяреву все свои вопросы, может, даже получит ответы - впрочем, это вряд ли. И все снова будет хорошо. И больше Бродяга его не отпустит.  
      Он положил ладонь на ствол убиватора и опустил его вниз.  
      Ромео глянул недоуменно, но Бродяга кивнул: мол, так и надо. Сам убрал винтовку за спину.  
      - Привет, Серый! - и шагнул в комнату с улыбкой на лице.  
      Но Дегтярева там не оказалось. Зато обнаружился какой-то незнакомый мужик, рослый, как и майор, в таком же черном научном комбинезоне, но вот рожа - совершенно уголовная, с неприятным прищуром мелкого хищника.   
      Он вальяжно прохаживался по комнате, уставленной холодильниками с натрафареченными значками «биологическая опасность» и стеклянными шкафами с темными бутылями на полках. И курил, сука, «Житан»!  
      Обернулся на голос, нехорошо оскалился.  
      - Сергея нет дома, - сказал хрипло. - Что ему передать?  
      В руке он сжимал странный угловатый пистолет оранжево-черной расцветки. Бродяга таких ни разу в жизни не видел, даже на картинках, хотя в оружии, как сам считал, разбирался на «отлично».  
      - Ты кто такой? - спросил он.  
      Из-за плеча несмело выглянул перфорированный кожух ствола убиватора: Ромео бесцеремонно прикрылся Бродягой, но все-таки отыграл пару мелких козырей в неудобном раскладе: теперь и этому типу достанется, даже если выстрелит первым. А учитывая маниакально форсированную огневую мощь убиватора - не просто достанется, его размечет по округе неопрятными огрызками.  
      - Можешь называть Никоном, - представился мужик, манерно поклонившись. - Ты Бродяга, я знаю. А мальчонка? Как его?  
      - Ромео, - буркнул парень из-за Бродягиного плеча.  
      - Так вот, ребята, - Никон повел стволом своего странного пистолета, словно приглашая присесть: в комнате стояли металлические эмалированные табуретки, когда-то белые, теперь - в ржавых потеках. - Разговор, значит, будет ответственный и нервный. Так что в ногах правды совсем нет.   
      - Спасибо, я постою, - хмуро ответил Бродяга.  
      Никон пожал плечами: ваше дело, мол. Сам уселся на подоконник и снова закурил.   
      - Значит, фишка в чем, - выдохнув дым, сказал он. - Мой хороший, скажем так, знакомый майор, как вы уже догадались, не здесь.  
      - Знакомый? - спросил Бродяга, впрочем, ничуть не удивившись.  
      - Ну да, - хмыкнул Никон. - Хороший, прошу заметить. И этот знакомый попросил меня об одной услуге. Часть ее я выполнил, поскольку вы здесь. Вторая часть - послание. Открытым текстом.  
      - О чем это он? - нетерпеливо воскликнул Ромео, выходя вперед.  
      - Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, - сказал Бродяга. - Дегтярев просил тебя оставить ложный след, чтобы мы ушли за тобой. Мины эти сигнальные, сигареты...  
      - Отличные, кстати. У майора есть вкус, - широко и самодовольно улыбнулся Никон. - А у меня неплохо получилось, а? Признайся, повелись вы. Повелись, как детишки. Так вот: послание открытым текстом. Хочешь - запиши, но тут и запомнить нетрудно: ты, Бродяга, пацана за собой не таскай. Дело может плохо кончиться. Конец сообщения.  
      - Что за игры в казаки-разбойники, а? Что вообще происходит?  
      - А вот это уже куда интереснее, - разулыбался совсем уж по-шутовски Никон, и Бродяга засомневался в его адекватности: может, кроме «Житана», он еще чего тут насмолил?  
      - Не знаю, что на уме у Дегтярева, - продолжил тот. - Я его просьбу выполнил. Моя совесть чиста. А что происходит? Суди сам: здесь ведь не только он воду мутит. Еще и кто-то из научников. Вокруг тебя, мужик, нешуточная возня затеялась. Так что...  
      Он даже не вскинул свой пистолет. Просто нажал на спусковой крючок, и Бродяга, как подкошенный, рухнул на пол. Рядом точно таким же кулем осел Ромео.  
      - Хорошая вещь - миорелаксатор, - хохотнул Никон, помахав над полностью парализованными жертвами своим оранжево-черным пистолетом. - Я, между прочим, предлагал вам присесть. Падать не так высоко было бы.  
      Бродяга хотел хоть что-нибудь сказать, а еще лучше - влепить ему пулю в лоб. Но даже моргнуть не мог, и от этого в глазах росло поганое ощущение - будто колючего песка насыпали.  
      - Эту экспериментальную штуковину мне выдали совершенно бесплатно, - пояснил Никон. - И лишь для того, чтобы заполучить тебя целого и невредимого. Ты, знаешь ли, дорогой нынче товар. И я подозреваю, что Дегтярев тоже не просто так затеял свои салочки. Ну, как бы то ни было, а мне остается лишь дождаться покупателя и - только вы меня все видели, олухи!  
      Он достал наладонник, пощелкал по экрану, а через минуту квакнуло ответное сообщение.  
      - Вот и все, - удовлетворенно сказал Никон и снова закурил - чтоб ему обкуриться насмерть!  
      Бродяга спешно соображал, как выпутаться. Если бы хоть палец шевелился... А так - валяешься колодой, да и только. Что тут придумаешь? Да еще и пересохшие глаза нестерпимо дерет, словно в них брызнули чем-то вроде спирта.   
      Он попытался что-то сказать - не задумываясь, что, лишь бы только издать какой-нибудь звук - и из горла вырвалось утробное рычание, перешедшее само собой в неприятный, постыдный скулеж. Со стороны, верно, звучало, словно кто-то умучивает здоровенную псину.  
      - Да ладно, не ной, - поморщился Никон, глянув на часы. - Скоро все закончится. Думаю, тебя даже не убьют. Чего не могу сказать об этом юном симпатяге. Вот уж прав был Дегтярев: не таскай с собой пацана.  
      Бродяга снова зарычал, отчаянно пытаясь пошевелиться, и у него получилось дернуть указательным пальцем на правой руке. Совсем слегка - палец даже до конца не согнулся - но это уже было что-то.  
      - Ну вот что ты рычишь, а? - проворчал Никон. - Сейчас, не дай бог, твари какие набегут. Не усложняй жизнь ни себе, ни мне.  
      Палец расшевелился чуть больше, хотя Бродяге казалось, что он не палец сгибает, а пытается свернуть бетонную глыбу в пару центнеров весом. Но он его согнул, разогнул медленно. Ощутил, как от напряжения по спине и вискам побежали капли пота. Теперь еще моргнуть бы...   
      Бродяга едва заставил веки шевельнуться, и это было даже сложнее, чем согнуть палец. Он чувствовал себя натуральным гоголевским Вием. Но глаза закрыть все же получилось. Жить сразу стало намного проще. И думать - в первую очередь. Боль и резь не отвлекали, не перетягивали на себя внимание.  
      Рядом застонал Ромео, и в голосе его слышалось куда больше злобы, нежели в рычании Бродяги. Неутолимая людоедская тоска сквозила в этом стоне.  
      - Ага, легки на ногу ребятки, - удовлетворенно сказал Никон. - Все, готовьтесь. Уж не знаю, к чему, но - готовьтесь.  
      На лестнице тяжело застучали шаги. Раз, два... три... четверо. Это только тех, кого Бродяга смог различить на слух. Возможно, кто-то ходил куда тише.  
      В коридоре звякало оружие, стучала небрежно подогнанная амуниция. Сразу ясно: некие покупатели - по-другому их Бродяга не воспринимал - особо не таились. Чувствовали себя, так сказать, на своей территории. Военные? Наемники? Кому еще он мог понадобиться?  
      - Ты звал, - чей-то ботинок прохрустел по стеклу совсем рядом с Бродягиной головой. - Это он?  
      - Собственной персоной, - в голосе Никона явственно слышались нотки самодовольства. - Фирма веников не вяжет, господа-товарищи.  
      - Говорите много, - прервал его другой, куда более внушительный хриплый баритон. - Кто второй?  
      - Без понятия, - угрюмо отозвался Никон. - Лошок какой-то.  
      - Хорошо. Берем обоих. Давайте саваны, - внушительный сказал именно «саваны», и звучало это настолько знакомо, что на душе Бродяги стало вдруг донельзя погано.  
      «Монолит». Недобитые, недовыловленные фанатики, не иначе. Называть саванами мешки для трупов было вполне в характере покойного Проповедника, одержимого главы клана.  
      - Так, для начала - расчет, - потребовал Никон. - Как договаривались, плюс небольшой бонус за риск. Думаю, процентов десять в самый раз.  
      - За риск? - переспросил внушительный. - Один раз на кнопочку нажать - риск? Никон, уважаемый, вспомните фраера и его губительный порок.  
      - Да я вообще неслабо подставился, с вами связавшись! Думаете, кому-то сейчас интересно иметь дела с бывшими монолитовцами?  
      В ответ на его слова, судя по звукам, вскинулись сразу три автомата.  
      - Во-первых, мы не бывшие. Бывших не бывает. Бывают мертвые. Во-вторых, как говаривал мой приятель, покойник - «я слишком много знал».  
      - Ну вот, началось, - вздохнул Никон огорченно. - Мужики, вы банальны до тошноты. Раскрою пару карт: здание заминировано, хорошо так, качественно. Если рванет - всем хана. Даже если не разнесет в клочья, так завалит с гарантией. Отличный получится погребальный курган, железобетонный. Прямо в духе вашего «Монолита». Детонаторов два. Один - банальный радиовзрыватель с кнопкой. Нажму - и амба. Второй - любопытная штучка: работает от пульсомера. Остановится мое сердечко - и тоже амба. Инфаркт случится или, там, инсульт. Или - я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю - пуля в меня прилетит.  
      Стало тихо, и тишина эта затянулась. Бродяга с трудом поднял веки, увидал все так же самоуверенного Никона, а напротив него - невысокого крепыша, экипированного хоть и по высшему разряду, но - явно не по мерке. Бронекомбинезон был ему длинноват. Крепыш носил щегольскую эспаньолку, которая нужна была, чтобы сделать его визуально старше: выглядел-то он лет на двадцать пять с натяжкой.  
      Поскольку головы повернуть Бродяга не мог, разглядел еще только двоих. Оба - совершенно средних габаритов, пониже его самого. Снаряга - точно такая же, как у главаря, но куда лучше сидит. Похоже, затаривались с одного склада, и склад этот был набит новехонькой американской амуницией, от ботинок с химзащитной пропиткой до кевларовых перчаток. Никона эти двое держали под прицелом двух опять же американских винтовок М4. Ни дать ни взять - морпехи-янкесы, только без опознавательных знаков. Даже лица скрыты камуфлированными банданами, повязанными на ковбойский манер. А вот глаза - совсем мальчишечьи, но уже какие-то безумные, прозрачные, словно у наркоманов.  
      - Блефуете, - бесцветным голосом сказал вожак-крепыш.  
      - Хочешь проверить? - беззаботно улыбнулся ему Никон.  
      Монолитовец долго, пристально смотрел ему в глаза, и с минуту они стояли, сверля друг друга взглядами, словно ганфайтеры из классического вестерна. Потом он приказал, не оборачиваясь:  
      - Упаковывайте обоих.  
      В поле зрения Бродяги появились еще двое - с «мертвецкими» мешками на молниях. Все в той же униформе, ничуть не похожей на «урбан», принятый в «Монолите». Разумеется: и раньше-то клан не пользовался всеобщей любовью, а теперь и подавно.  
      - Мы, кажется, не договорили, - сказал Никон. - Я озвучил условия.  
      - Упаковывайте, - повторил вожак. - А вы, товарищ Никон, можете считать оплатой то, что остались в живых. Это, поверьте, дорогого стоит.  
      Бродягу подхватили за руки и за ноги, уложили на похрустывающий полиэтилен. Завизжала «молния»...  
      - Ну, как знаете, - Никон достал из кармана разгрузки пенальчик радиодетонатора, положил палец на тугую кнопку. - Повторяю: плюс десять процентов - или все отправимся в разных загробных направлениях. Вы - с Монолитом сливаться. А я... надеюсь, что все же не в ад. Ну?!  
      Монолитовцы замерли, выжидающе глядя на вожака.  
      - Пристрелить его, Левит? - без тени страха, деловито так, спросил кто-то из коридора, кого Бродяга рассмотреть не мог.  
      Вожак, которого поименовали Левитом, продолжая бодаться взглядом с Никоном, бросил, не оборачиваясь:  
      - Тому, кто это сейчас сказал - епитимья бичеванием. Я ясно предупредил: никаких имен.  
      - Да восславится... - заученно и не очень радостно отозвался человек в коридоре. Как помнил Бродяга, раньше в клане формула «да восславится Монолит» была чем-то вроде «служу Советскому Союзу», то есть выражением формального восторга.  
      - Забавные вы ребята, - усмехнулся Никон и погладил пальцем кнопку на детонаторе. - Левит, значит? Ну-ну... Значит, Левит, слушай меня внимательно, больше повторять не буду. На раздумье - десять секунд. Плюс десять процентов, либо - прощай, жестокий мир! Раз... Два...  
      Вожак стоял и смотрел на него, кажется, даже не моргая, словно змея на кролика.  
      - Три... - уже не так уверенно сказал Никон. - Четыре...  
      - Да восславится Монолит, да рассеются враги Его, - перебил Левит. - Когда сомкнутся тучи над головой моей...  
      - Пять...  
      - Шагну я в бездну смерти, но останусь жив - ибо Ты ведешь меня, Монолит.  
      - Шесть...  
      - Сила в руке моей, твердость в разуме моем, лед в сердце моем - по слову Твоему.  
      - Семь! - в голосе Никона прорезались визгливые нотки.  
      - Жизнь моя - по Воле Твоей. Смерть моя - во Славу Твою.   
      Левит хладнокровно начитывал так называемый «смертный молебен», или, как в свое время острили некоторые, «причастие камикадзе». То есть он всерьез собирался расстаться с жизнью - ну, или, по крайней мере, не исключал такой возможности. Странно, что подчиненные его не проявляли ни малейшего беспокойства по этому поводу.  
      Бродяга бездумно, скорее по привычке - так, бывает, подпеваешь знакомой песне, - мысленно проговаривал молитву вслед за Левитом. И в ответ на это сознание его прояснялось и наполнялось кристально-ледяным спокойствием.  
      Умирать он, правда, пока не собирался. Но что еще в такой ситуации можно сделать? Разве что нечленораздельно и отчаянно мычать.  
      - Ы-и-и! Ы-и-ии! - хрипло визжал из незастегнутого мешка Ромео.  
      - Восемь!  
      - Не отвергни меня за порогом, озари сиянием Твоим.  
      - Девять!!! - палец Никона на кнопке детонатора крупно и очень заметно дрожал.  
      - Во славу и имя Твое, Монолит! - провозгласил Левит, все так же не сводя с мужика прицельного змеиного взгляда.  
      Он закончил молитву. Причастился. И сейчас начнется что-то очень непредсказуемое. Выйдет ли отсюда живым, Бродяга уже не задумывался. Но у него «на прицепе» был донельзя восторженный и наивный мальчуган - вот его он жалел. Была б возможность говорить, наверняка сумел бы выторговать для Ромео безопасный способ свалить подальше.  
      - Де... - квакнул Никон.  
      Левит прервал его совершенно ковбойским взлетом руки. Выстрелил в голову, и мужик кулем рухнул на усеянный битым стеклом пол.   
      Стрелял монолитовец из револьвера, что в Зоне вообще-то считалось моветоном, этаким показным выпендрежем. Но, похоже, знал, что делает.   
      Бродяга зажмурился, ожидая взрыва.  
      После выстрела, резкого и громкого, повисла тишина.  
      - Блефовал? - поинтересовался один из ближних фанатиков.  
      - Нет, - бесстрастно ответил Левит. - Держался до последнего.  
      - Почему нет взрыва? - спросил еще кто-то, кого Бродяга не видел.  
      - Сердце бьется,- сказал вожак, пряча револьвер в кобуру. - Я его просто контузил. Еще один саван. Упаковать. Найдем ему применение.   
      Как бы Бродяге ни была противна сама мысль об этом, но Левит был тем самым стержнем, вокруг которого мог вырасти новый клан. Кишка у него была не тонка, это уж точно.  
      В это самое время где-то вдалеке ударил еще один непрошеный выстрел. Грохнула винтовка: это уж Бродяга определил наверняка. Причем «болтовая», скорее всего - почудилось даже далекое клацанье скользящего затвора. И замотанный в бандану парень справа от Левита вдруг превратился в безвольный манекен с лепешкой фарша вместо лица. Выглядело жутко, но Бродяга порадовался.  
      Еще выстрел - и второй монолитовец рухнул на битое стекло с пробитой чуть ниже ключиц грудью. Даже броня не спасла - неведомый снайпер, похоже, готов был валить и носорогов. Толстокожая кевларовая снаряга была ему нипочем.  
      - Пиздец вам, салаги, - сумел-таки пробормотать Бродяга и даже улыбнулся. Ему понравилось: он смог расшевелить хотя бы речевой аппарат. И, кстати, поймал себя на том, что до ломоты в суставах сжал правый кулак - аж под ногтями повлажнело.  
      Еще один выстрел. Монолитовец, тянувший вверх «молнию» мешка, отвалился назад, на спину, и попытался «на рефлексе» заправить на место выпроставшуюся на сторону ребристую трубку - трахею. Пуля эффектно взрезала ему горло - будто шустрая пила прошлась, оставив за собой мелкую, дрожащую бахрому рваной кожи.  
      - Увидимся, - сказал Левит и вдруг - поклонился Бродяге, приложив ладонь к груди. При этом он не выглядел ни на грамм расстроенным: словно все шло именно так, как он и планировал. - Найди нас, прошу. Ты нужен Монолиту, нужен нам. А мы - тебе.   
      И - стремительно вышел за дверь. Еще одна пуля ударила в стену, ровно там, где он только что стоял. Посыпалась бетонная крошка.  
      Вот ни фига ж себе дела творятся! Пусть неофиты, но - монолитовцы! И, судя по повадкам Левита, у них есть все шансы возродить клан. Так убедительно не вел себя на памяти Бродяги и сам Проповедник - уж на что был человек, не обделенный вышними дарами и харизмой.   
      А они с Ромео оказались, к слову, в совершенно идиотской ситуации: двое паралитиков, рядом - контуженный, а выше полуметра от пола работает снайпер. Куда деваться?  
      Еще дважды в отдалении сочно громыхнула винтовка. Судя по звуку - что-то совершенно не свойственное Зоне. Охотничий штуцер, возможно. Этакая «слонобойка», пожалуй, на африканского крупного зверя, типа того же слона или буйвола.  
      - Непрактично, - пробормотал Бродяга и отключился, будто напряжение последних минут сорвало некий заветный клапан, и волна уютной темноты, от которой почему-то все время хотелось блевать, завладела им полностью.


	5. Chapter 5

      Очнулся Бродяга от того, что кто-то довольно усердно лупил его по лицу. Раз, другой, третий...  
      Он открыл один глаз. Бездумно, на рефлексе, перехватил занесенную для очередного удара руку.   
      - Очухался, родимый, - с облегчением выдохнул Ромео. - Ай-ай-ай, отпусти!  
      Вокруг было сумрачно: уже наступила ночь, и свет давала только ветхая, закопченная «летучая мышь». Где ее откопали?  
      - Нам здорово повезло, - сказал Ромео, когда Бродяга, покряхтывая, поднялся. - Меня отпустило раньше, чем очнулся этот долбаный подрывник-затейник.  
      Он кивнул на темный угол, где, крепко схомутанный ремнями, полулежал, привалясь к стене, Никон. Лицо его было залито кровью из неопрятной раны на голове, глаз подбит, а нос свернут на сторону. Тот глаз, который не заплыл, сверкал в полутьме злобно и яростно.  
      - А пластическую операцию ты ему провел?  
      - В смысле? - удивился Ромео.  
      Бродяга обвел указательным пальцем собственное лицо, поясняя.  
      - А-а, это? - парень усмехнулся. - Ну, было дело. Разозлил он меня.  
      Никон зло сплюнул и проворчал что-то не очень разборчиво: видимо, мешали разбитые губы.  
      - Спасибо, - Бродяга пожал Ромео руку. - Кто его знает, что бы этот горе-интриган мог натворить, если б мы оба не шевелились.  
      Парень зарозовел, смутился.  
      Бродяга подошел к Никону, обыскал, насколько позволяли ремни.   
      - Куда ушел Дегтярев? - спросил спокойно.  
      - Вот не знаю, хоть режь меня, - беззаботно и весело отозвался тот.  
      - Резать - это идея, - мечтательно согласился Бродяга. Никон побледнел и сдулся, словно воздушный шарик без завязки. Верно, вспомнил, что перед ним вообще-то тоже монолитовец. Да и Левиту наверняка не просто так понадобился. Неспроста это. Такой, верно, и впрямь порежет на вермишель, и не ради допытаться, а для собственного развлечения, со скуки, так сказать.  
      - Я в самом деле не знаю, - Никон сжался, прищурился, словно ожидая удара.  
      - Не верю, - покачал головой Бродяга. - Знаешь. И скажешь. Чем раньше, тем больше для тебя шансов выжить. Ну?  
      Для убедительности он помахал трофейным, черно-оранжевым и оттого хищным, будто шершень, релаксатором.  
      Никон явно сомневался - словно решал, кому еще можно продать информацию о местонахождении майора. Эти сомнения его и выдали. Хреновый агент, вообще ни в какие ворота. Если он - человек Дегтярева, стало быть, спецслужбы теряют хватку...  
      - Озвучить перспективу? - слегка надавил Бродяга, и Ромео восторженно ловил всякое его слово. - Я парализую тебя. Думаю, нажатия вот на эту кнопку будет достаточно. Проверим?  
      Он навел на Никона «дуло» - как еще назвать выходную антенну излучателя?.  
      Тот дернулся. Ударился затылком о стену - и замер, настороженно следя за стволом.  
      - Так вот, - продолжил Бродяга. - Тебя полностью парализует. Я это на себе испытал. Потому могу сказать со стопроцентной гарантией: ты не сможешь даже моргнуть, но чувствовать будешь все до капельки. А потом я начну снимать с тебя кожу. Полосками. Медленно.  
      - Ну не знаю я! - простонал Никон раздраженно. - На север куда-то пошел. Но так отсюда все дороги - на север, почитай. Что я могу еще сказать?  
      - Что-то более определенное. Может, он упоминал какие-то ориентиры? Напряги память-то.  
      - Гаражи. Он пошел к гаражам.  
      - Какой это, к чертям, север? - встрял Ромео.  
      - Ну, не север, не север... - согласился Никон.  
      - Как-то ты очень хреново врешь, - заметил Бродяга. - Почему гаражи вдруг?  
      Гаражный кооператив располагался на южной окраине, совсем недалеко отсюда. Можно дойти в четверть часа, а то и быстрее. Бродяга бывал там раньше, и не он один: «Монолит» держал в гаражах постоянную сильную заставу, устраивал схроны. Был там и алтарь...  
      Что за дела там могут быть у Дегтярева?  
      И не оттуда ли пришел Левит и его компания?  
      - Мне-то откуда знать?! - взорвался Никон. - Он мне как-то без энтузиазма о своих делах рассказывает. Если тебе это вдруг о чем-нибудь говорит, он обмолвился о некоем оборудовании, которое нужно успеть смонтировать. Я вот лично вообще ничего не понимаю.  
      - Я тоже, - задумчиво сказал Бродяга.  
      - Ну, так что? - спросил Никон. - Отпустишь?  
      - Вот еще! - вскинулся Ромео. - Ты гад ползучий. И тебя, как гада, давить нужно.  
      Он поднял готовый к бою убиватор.   
      - Отложи в сторону, - приказал Бродяга, отведя ладонью хищный ребристый ствол.  
      - В смысле? Пойдем дальше, а этого - оставим?  
      - Оставим? Парень, это - Зона. Если мы его оставим, сколько он проживет?  
      - Ну, от голода и жажды не помрет, это уж точно, - Ромео плотоядно ухмыльнулся. - Сожрут раньше. Ну так и пусть!   
      - Хочешь находиться от меня ближе пяти метров, учись быть человеком, - наставительно сказал Бродяга. И освободил Никона от ремней.  
      - Релаксатор вернешь? - довольно спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, спросил тот.  
      - Наглеешь, - Бродяга покачал головой.  
      - Попытка - не пытка, - пожал плечами Никон.  
      - И я еще после этого дурак, да? - взбесился Ромео. - Вот ведь сволочь!  
      Он снова вскинул убиватор. Мужик замер на полшаге, не донеся ногу до пола.  
      - Не надо, - вздохнул Бродяга. - Тебе это жизнь ни на секунду не украсит. Мне - тоже. Нахрена?  
      - И что, вот просто взять - и отпустить его за здорово живешь?!  
      - Именно. Или ты настолько слаб, что не в силах отпустить, не отомстив?  
      - Это, по-твоему, слабость?! - вскричал Ромео.  
      - Мстить? Слабость, - вздохнул Бродяга. Он чувствовал, что мысль правильная, что именно так и нужно, но и сам согласиться с ней не мог. - Слабость, - повторил он. - И я слаб. Слабее просто некуда.  
      Парень поспешно опустил глаза, опасаясь встретиться с ним взглядом.  
      - Господа этологи, я - съебусь? - выбрав момент, спросил Никон.  
      - Вперед, - уныло махнул стволом Ромео.  
  
      Поутру двинулись к гаражам. Небо едва засерело, и лишь где-то со стороны Белоруссии, на том берегу реки, на обложную муть облаков отсвечивало розовым.  
      Кругом было мокро и неуютно: давала о себе знать приближающаяся осень. Сейчас - туманы, потом, через неделю - мелкие, крупяные дожди.  
      Листва, еще зеленая, шебуршала, набирая влагу: то один, то другой лист, отяжелев, пригибался - и с журчанием и шорохом сбрасывал с себя груз воды. Листьев было много - и шум казался непрерывным, ровным. Этаким неумолкающим голосом деревьев.  
      В высоких травянистых кущах замаячили приземистые, все еще контрастно-светлые, словно свеженапечатанные белилами поверх глянцевой страницы окружающего мира, углы гаражей.  
      - Почти пришли, - глухо сказал Ромео. Этак вот выступил непрошенно.  
      - Нервничаешь? - спросил его Бродяга.  
      - Да нет, - с напускным безразличием ответил парень.  
      - Нет, да. Бояться - нормально. Как говаривал, не соврать бы, Сунь Цзы, есть храбрецы, есть трусы, но лишь дураки не испытывают страха. А ты вроде не дурак.  
      - Хочешь сказать... - Ромео остановился, в гневе уставился на Бродягу.  
      - Ничего не хочу сказать. Мне тоже страшно. Я бывал здесь. И ничего хорошего не видел. Я знаю, чего хотя бы примерно стоит ждать. Ты - не знаешь. Соответственно, боишься куда сильнее...  
      - Да ни хрена я не боюсь! - воскликнул Ромео порывисто.  
      - Значит, дурак. Для дураков это гетто - вообще гарантированная хана. Разворачивайся - и линяй отсюда подальше. Не хочу таскать на себе вину за твою внезапную и глупую смерть.  
      Ромео опустил глаза, да и вообще весь как-то поник, словно из него, надувного, выпустили воздух.  
      - Боюсь, - признал он, помолчав. - Бродяга, я...  
      - Вот теперь без лишней лирики, - предостерег Бродяга. - Не самый лучший момент затевать конфликты.  
      - По хрену мне на моменты! - закричал Ромео, да так, что воронье взвилось перепуганной многотонной стаей, зачернившей небо. - Я ведь сдохну здесь! Я знаю... Живым мне не выбраться.  
      Бродяга лишь на секунду глянул в его глаза - и, скользяще шагнув, ляпнул завернутой в шершавый кевлар пятерней по щеке. Не сильно, но убедительно.  
      - Я сдохну... - тоскливо всхлипнул парень.  
      - Прекрати, - твердо сказал Бродяга. - Тебя никто не держит.  
      - Ты держишь. Я подписался на решение твоих проблем. И с моей стороны это было осознанно. Кто твои дела за тебя сделает, а? - шмыгая носом, прогундел Ромео. - Но для чего все это? Никон этот уебищный, твари сопливые в книжном, химера... Зачем? Думаешь, я где-то там в глубине души надеюсь, что ты вдруг забьешь на Дегтярева и со мной останешься? Нет, не надеюсь. Вообще в это не верю. Понимаю, что не чета ему. И это... это…  
      - Ты не умрешь. Во всяком случае, раньше меня, - веско сказал Бродяга, стараясь вообще не смотреть ему в глаза.  
      Хотелось рявкнуть - «я же предупреждал!». Хотелось ударить - без причины, только бы заткнулся. Но отчего-то, и это отчего было весьма болезненным - настолько, что Бродяга мысленно вопил: «избавьте меня, кто-нибудь!» - он ощущал, что виноват перед Ромео. Перед ним особенно. И перед Дегтяревым, что странно: ведь именно майор все это затеял. И перед собой.  
      Подумалось вдруг, что было бы неплохо найти Левита. Вновь окунуться в привычную ледяную безмятежность: «Монолит» избавит его от мук выбора, неверных решений и ответственности...  
      Бродяга в ужасе отбросил от себя эту мысль, как завязавший алкаш отбрасывает мгновенное острое желание «только попробовать, всего капельку - никто же не узнает».  
      - Ты не умрешь, - повторил он. - Все будет хорошо.  
      Ему не стоило так поступать. Табу. Запрет.  
      Но Бродяга вдруг ухватил растерянного Ромео за нагрудный ремень на разгрузке, притянул к себе - и поцеловал.  
      Он не думал ни секунды, зачем это делает, и чем это обернется. Просто захотел - и сделал. В конце концов, они оба могут умереть в этой дурацкой, затеянной Дегтяревым игре, и существует ли веская причина, чтобы не воспользоваться ситуацией, пока есть такая возможность?  
      - Зачем?.. - прошептал Ромео. Он уперся ладонями в грудь Бродяги, вяло оттолкнул. Но остальное тело, не согласное с мнением своевольных рук, потянулось вперед, как если для него было жизненно необходимо повторить каждый изгиб под Бродягиным комбезом. Пальцы лихорадочно бегали по застежкам, пряжкам, узлам. Самые подушечки, истертые и колючие от загрубевшей кожи, но чуткие, словно пинцет хирурга, скользили где-то между воротником и коротко стриженными волосами, гладили по той самой мякоти под затылком, куда грамотно нажми - и человек превращается в манекен. Там его до этого касался лишь Дегтярев - и это было знаком безграничного доверия.  
      - Да незачем, в общем-то, - Бродяга смутился и с тягучим вниманием уставился на ползущего по высокой былинке жука.  
      Он и сам вдруг ощутил натянутую неправильность ситуации.  
      - Прости, - сказал, набравшись смелости. - Не обращай внимания.  
      - А если обращу? - пытливо спросил Ромео.  
      - Тогда мне придется тебя убить, - отшутился Бродяга.  
      Парень не повелся.  
      - Ты это сделал, - серьезно сказал он.  
      - Не хочу умирать susskind`ом, - Бродяга рассмеялся и тут же отвернулся, пряча смех за бугристым плечом.  
      - Кем?! - возмущенно воскликнул Ромео.  
      - Нецелованным, - пояснил тот - и зашагал в сторону унылых, веющих ржавчиной и гниющей плотью гаражей.


	6. Chapter 6

_Не гуляй в тундре под наркотиками -_   
_Занесет - потом фиг найдешь._

  
  
      Меж гаражей тихо свистел ветер, неуютный, по-осеннему холодный.  
      И - пустота. Ни шевеления, лишь мерный скрип ржавых гаражных ворот.  
      - Жутковато, - сказал Ромео, оглядевшись.  
      - Это только прелюдия, - мрачно ответил Бродяга. - Будь настороже.  
      Длиннющая, теряющаяся где-то за утренней туманной дымкой полоса дороги между приземистыми зданиями была на удивление чистой от травы. Казалось, никакие растения не хотели иметь ничего общего с этой землей, усыпанной мелким галечником - здесь так и не успели положить асфальт, хотя явно собирались.  
      - Зато твой разлюбезный Дегтярев тут пробегал, - Ромео указал стволом на ворота одного из гаражей. Там, словно дразнясь, моргала зеленым глазком уже знакомая коробочка с проводами.  
      - Поменьше сарказма, юный падаван, - хмыкнул Бродяга. - Лучше по сторонам смотри.  
      Они шли по ровной, усыпанной камушками дороге, а справа и слева маячили раскрытыми зевами пустые гаражи. И скрип - заунывный, мерзопакостный, словно по нервам лобзиком пилят: скрынь, скрынь...  
      Бродяга и не понял поначалу, что его остановило. Прошибло потом по всему телу. Только замерев и отдышавшись, он сумел осознать, что увидел: тонкая женская рука с обломанными ногтями, с которых чешуйками осыпался совсем уж девчачий ярко-розовый лак, уцепилась за створку гаражных ворот и тянула внутрь, пытаясь закрыть.  
      - Выходи, не обидим! - крикнул он и постарался, чтобы крик не сорвался в дребезжащий дискант.  
      Ромео настороженно посмотрел на него, пожал плечами, но ничего не сказал.  
      Из гаража - на его воротах, будто вчера нарисованная, белела цифра «17» - вышла девушка.  
      Она была привлекательна. Соблазнительна даже. Невысокая, довольно плотная, спортивная такая. Тяжелые, призывно торчащие груди ее распирали замызганную, окровавленную, словно снятую с какого-нибудь революционного матроса тельняшку. Другой одежды на ней вроде бы и не было. Девушка стояла босиком на сыром бетонном полу, переминаясь с ноги на ногу от холода. Смотрела на сталкеров, и в синих глазах разгорался неподдельный страх.  
      - Ни фига себе, - выдохнул Ромео, завидев ее.  
      - Стой, глупая! - крикнул Бродяга, но она уже метнулась, словно мелкий шустрый зверек, в темноту гаража и там затихла.  
      - Симпатичная мадемуазель, - задумчиво покивал парень.  
      - Да уж, не без харизмы, - согласился Бродяга. - Размера этак четвертого харизма.  
      Ромео коротко хохотнул, оценив неуклюжую шутку.  
      Они осторожно приблизились к воротам, заглянули внутрь.  
      Из гаража резко пахнуло аммиаком и гнилью. В пыльной темноте едва различались контуры мотоцикла, прислоненного к самой дальней стене, какие-то бочки, длинные верстаки, бесформенные груды разнообразного хлама. Девушки в тельняшке Бродяга не заметил, словно она сквозь землю провалилась.  
      - Эй, ты где? - негромко позвал он.  
      Тишина. Лишь ржаво и тоскливо ныли ворота.  
      - Не бойся, мы тебя не тронем! - громко сказал Ромео.  
      Опять тишина.  
      - Не нравится мне это, - признался парень. - Может, ну ее, а? Что-то я предчувствую стремный финал не менее стремного приключения.  
      Бродяга не ответил, шагнул в гараж. Ромео с явным нежеланием поплелся следом.  
      Девушка нашлась в самом дальнем углу за пустыми ящиками из-под снарядов - в годы развитого социализма такие были едва ли не в каждом хозяйстве, выполняя роль удобных, хоть и не самых красивых сундуков. Она сидела на корточках, спрятав колени под тельняшкой, и заметно дрожала.  
      - Не бойся, - сказал Бродяга. - Мы вроде как хорошие парни.  
      Протянул руку, и она вскрикнула.  
      - Вот ведь хрень какая! - досадливо поморщился Ромео. - Этак она сейчас со всей округи тварей накличет.  
      Девушка смотрела на Бродягу широко распахнутыми глазами и часто, прерывисто дышала: страх теснил ей грудь. Почему-то она казалась ему знакомой, но откуда - он совершенно не представлял. За последние три года все особи женского пола, имевшие с ним дело, долго и болезненно умирали во имя Монолита.  
      - Ты кто вообще? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Вещь, - едва слышно ответила она.  
      - Вещь? - переспросил Ромео удивленно.  
      Девушка часто-часто закивала.  
      Кажется, Бродяга начал понимать. Здесь и впрямь не обошлось без Монолита. Возможно, Левит и его лихая команда готовили ее в жертву безумному мертвому божку. А божок этот всегда предпочитал в первую очередь ломать волю жертв, уничтожать личность, уродовать на уровне самых инстинктов. Как раз в его традиции низводить человека до состояния бессловесного имущества.  
      - Никакая ты не вещь, - сказал ей Бродяга. - Где они? Далеко?  
      Кто такие «они», пояснять не требовалось. Девушка замотала головой, потом показала пальцем в сторону глухой стены.  
      - За стенкой? В соседнем гараже?  
      - Где-то там. Не знаю. Оттуда приходят.  
      - Много их?  
      Она лишь пожала плечами, а потом вдруг шарахнулась в сторону, спряталась за верстак и там затряслась еще сильнее, закрывая рот обеими ладонями, боясь закричать.  
      Бродяга сперва и не сообразил, что происходит. Стена, на которую показала девушка, заколыхалась, словно стала вдруг жидкой. По штукатурке побежали крупные волны, этакие бугры. И - прямо из этих волн необъяснимым образом вышел человек. В серо-черном «урбане» с до боли знакомым «крылатым» шевроном* на рукаве.  
      Это было настолько неправильно, противоестественно, что ни Бродяга, ни Ромео не пошевелились, застыли столбами и даже, кажется, забыли, что нужно дышать.  
      Монолитовец невозмутимо прошагал мимо них, остановился над девушкой, улыбнулся, погрозил ей пальцем. Та зажмурилась и затрясла головой, выражая отчаянное несогласие с чем-то, что было наверняка понятно и ей, и этому проходящему сквозь стены парню, но не Бродяге.  
      Монолитовец же глянул на него, коротко склонил голову, четко, как на строевом смотре, развернулся и ушел в стену.  
      - Вот это что сейчас было, а? - тихо спросил Ромео.  
      Бродяга пожал плечами.  
      - По-моему, этот мужик из «Монолита». - парень говорил все тише и тише, едва не шепотом. Верно, от страха. - Или нет?   
      - Очень похоже на то, - согласился Бродяга.  
      - Но они же вымерли, как динозавры!  
      - Этот, вишь, вполне живой.  
      Оба они были в полной уверенности, что человек им не привиделся, что он - настоящий, из плоти и крови. А то, что сквозь стены ходит - ну так это же Зона, здесь и не такое случается. Особенно так близко от ЧАЭС...  
      Снова заскрежетали ворота. На этот раз - куда громче. Сталкеры обернулись на звук.  
      Девушка позади них застонала, словно от мучительной зубной боли.  
      В светлом прямоугольнике ворот стояли трое. Были они в таких же камуфляжных «урбанах», но оружия Бродяга не заметил.  
      - Стоять! - крикнул Ромео, вскинув к плечу убиватор. - Вы кто такие?  
      - Помолчи, мальчик, - спокойно ответил один из них - тот, что был чуть выше и крупнее остальных.  
      Что удивительно: Ромео действительно заткнулся, как-то безвольно, покорно опустил оружие. Глаза у него сделались пустые, неживые, словно у манекена.  
      Бродяга вдруг понял, что и сам, как дурак, стоит и пялится на монолитовцев, не в силах пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. В висках знакомо покалывало: пси-поле, не иначе!  
      Сектанты тем временем вошли в гараж, и тут он увидел, что в темноте их глаза отчетливо и совсем не по-людски светятся красным, как у киношного терминатора.  
      Покалывание в висках стало болезненным, это уже было похоже на пару раскаленных иголок, которые чья-то злая рука глубоко вбила в мозг. В носу защипало от назойливого запаха паленого - шерсти, может быть.  
      Девушка отчаянно завизжала.  
      Монолитовцы бесцеремонно скрутили ее, выволокли из глубины гаража ближе к свету. Там, на захламленном верстаке, были приготовлены двое тяжелых слесарных тисков с бурыми от ржавчины губками. Или это не ржавчина? Может, присохшая кровь?  
      Ловко, привычно, словно этим занимались ежедневно, зажали в эти тиски пальцы девушки. Она пыталась сопротивляться, отчаянно вырывалась, но красноглазые были, видимо, нечеловечески сильны. Вот уж впрямь терминаторы!  
      В конце концов, ее надежно зафиксировали: с широко разведенными руками, согнувшись едва не пополам и почти упираясь носом в кучу промасленной ветоши на верстаке, она стояла на трясущихся, подгибающихся ногах, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть. Немудрено: стоит ей осесть на пол, и пальцы будут переломаны, словно спички.  
      Она тихонько, как-то по-собачьи скулила, плаксиво кривила лицо, отчего сразу показалась Бродяге далеко не симпатичной и совсем не привлекательной. В нем даже проснулось нечто, похожее на брезгливость и отвращение. Может, вполне заслуженно она - Вещь. Поломанная, негодная вещь, которую стоило бы починить.  
      Один из монолитовцев, будто угадав его мысли, взял с верстака шуруповерт и небольшой, мотоциклетного формата, номерной знак. Приложил жестянку с наштампованными буквами «THING No. 63» к ее спине пониже лопаток и с быстротой механика на пит-стопе привинтил толстыми саморезами. Тельняшка стремительно пропиталась свежей кровью. Девушка кричала, визжала, и визг ее был отвратителен, словно скрежет металла по стеклу.  
      На лицах монолитовцев не промелькнуло и следа каких-либо эмоций. Казалось, они и впрямь занимаются рутинной работой, давным-давно наскучившей, но необходимой. Они разве что не зевали. Тот же тип с шуруповертом деловито позвякал железками на верстаке, достал пару обыкновенных дверных ручек-скоб и с той же ловкостью прикрутил их саморезами к лопаткам Вещи.   
      Бродяга ощутил странное, отрешенное удовлетворение. Словно завороженный, он наблюдал за механиками. Ему нравилось, как работают эти парни, как четко и профессионально производят починку. Правда, Вещь все еще визжала, но он был уверен: такие мастера непременно справятся и с этим.  
      И действительно - другой монолитовец покопался в деревянном ящике и достал оттуда странную округлую штуковину, всю в мелких дырочках и щелочках, словно старинный микрофон. Железяка была в масле, и он даже не стал ее протирать. Просто с силой протолкнул глубоко в рот девушки, чтобы та не смогла ее выплюнуть, как бы ни старалась. Штуковина эта была наверняка ровно такого размера, что намертво застревала, как пресловутая лампочка из знаменитой медицинской байки. Теперь визг, всхлипы и крики жертвы, искаженные этой комбинацией надежного кляпа и губной гармошки, превращались в низкое, басовитое гудение, чем-то напоминающее приглушенный автомобильный клаксон.  
      «Так куда лучше, - подумалось Бродяге. - Теперь это просто смешно и немного даже красиво».  
      Третий механик, видимо, главный в бригаде, достал из-под верстака нечто, похожее на пару очень широких кандалов - такие разомкнутые цилиндры высотой сантиметров тридцать. Хомуты, какими соединяют трубы - вот, что это было. С той же сноровкой и быстротой он наложил их на колени Вещи и крепко стянул винтами. Ноги ее теперь были неестественно прямыми, дрожь в коленях перестала раздражать. Гудки клаксона стали прерывистыми, похожими на сигналы азбукой Морзе: девушка просто и без затей плакала, сопя и шмыгая носом. Острые кромки хомутов беспощадно стиснули тугую плоть ее бедер, кое-где продрав кожу до крови. Алые капли побежали по икрам на пол.  
       «Протечка», - досадливо скривился Бродяга.  
      Механики отошли на несколько шагов, оценивающе посмотрели на Вещь, переглянулись.  
      - Лишнее срезать, затем - покрытие, - приказал главный бесстрастно.  
      Двое взялись за ножницы. Один обкромсал тельняшку, оставив лишь клочки ткани на спине - под номером и дверными ручками. Второй наматывал на кулак длинные пряди темных, почти черных волос и срезал их, оставляя лишь какую-то малость. В результате Вещь осталась голой и очень коротко, клочковато остриженной. Она уже не пыталась ни сопротивляться, ни даже лишний раз шевелиться, окончательно смирившись и с болью, и с увечьями, и со своим совершенно беспомощным положением. Да и был ли смысл сопротивляться? Ей же воля по статусу не положена.  
      Отложив на верстак ножницы, механики принялись набрызгивать на ее кожу ярко-синюю краску из баллончиков. Краска ложилась ровным красивым слоем, покрывая каждый сантиметр тела, склеивала волосы в гладкую блестящую шапочку вроде резиновой. Грудь, тяжело повисшая, казалась теперь не просто парой мясных мешков, а двумя могучими цилиндрами исправной и красивой машины. Вскоре вся Вещь до малейшего уголка, вплоть до губ и век, стала агрессивно синей, блестящей, словно напитанной электричеством. Краска на ней отчего-то засыхала моментально: механики огладили ее со всех сторон, проверяя качество покрытия, и ладони их остались совершенно чистыми.  
      Всхлипы Вещи, искаженные клаксоном, теперь звучали призывными гудками: мол, вот она я, теперь «на ходу».  
      Бродяга ощутил вдруг жгучее желание обладать ею - такая уж она стала отлаженная и готовая к эксплуатации. Он чувствовал, что чресла сейчас попросту взорвутся от мощного напора прилившей к ним крови. Но тело его по-прежнему не слушалось. Он так и стоял столбом, словно к полу приваренный, а рядом, тяжело дыша и вращая шалыми глазами, таким же столбом торчал Ромео. И как же мучительно было это вынужденное бездействие! Бродяге хотелось кричать от бессилия, от понимания, что отчасти он сейчас тоже - вещь. Несамостоятельная единица страдания.  
      Механики тем временем отошли в сторону, встали у стены, явно ожидая кого-то. Наверное, настоящего хозяина Вещи.  
      И он пришел. Могучий, обнаженный, покрытый шрамами, словно таинственной арабской вязью. Бродяге он показался неким божеством: нечто нечеловеческое было во всем его облике, ощущение могущества будто бы искрилось вокруг него в воздухе.  
      Лицо его скрывала густая тень, и, как бы он ни поворачивался, куда бы ни шел, тень нависала над ним, словно призрачный капюшон. Лишь красные угольки-глаза пробивали завесу мрака и светились гордостью, властностью, необоримой волей.  
      «Ницшеанский сверхчеловек просто», - с восхищением думал Бродяга. Он уже не знал, кого желал больше: Вещь - или Его. Но если Вещью он хотел бы владеть, Ему он страстно желал отдаться. Без остатка, до донышка. Застыть у верстака с табличкой «THING No. 64», саморезами привинченной к глянцево выкрашенному в какой-нибудь алый или, к примеру, зеленый цвет телу.  
      - Неплохая работа, - произнес Он мучительно знакомым голосом, придирчиво оглядывая свою собственность. На Бродягу и Ромео внимания не обратил, словно их и не было здесь вовсе.  
      - Да, исходный материал привезли удачный, - кивнул главный механик.  
      Член Его - глянцевитый, мощный поршень - изготовился к работе, не рывками, как бывает обычно у людей, а плавно и очень быстро, будто внутри у него был установлен гидравлический цилиндр. Он подошел к Вещи и нежно огладил блестящие синие ягодицы. Та испуганно завибрировала, задрожала, словно в ней включился двигатель.  
      - Хорошо-о, - удовлетворенно выдохнул Он. Осторожно взялся за ручки, торчащие на лопатках...  
      И, с силой потянув за них, размашисто вонзился в синее лоно. Вещь истошно загудела на тревожной высокой ноте, выгнув спину вслед за движением ручек. Из синих ее глаз по синим щекам полились ручьями слезы, и они тоже казались синими. Она тянулась вверх и даже приподнялась на носочки. Пятки ее мелко дрожали. Хрустели пальцы, зажатые в тиски.  
      - Замечательно, - Он тихо смеялся и, не отпуская рукоятей, мерно двигался, всякий раз полностью выходя из Вещи и вновь с силой вонзаясь. Должно быть вот так, насухую иметь ее было больно. Но, казалось, Его это ничуть не беспокоит. Бродяга понял, почему, когда услышал отчетливые мокрые звуки и заметил, как увлажнились бедра Вещи: несмотря на боль, она, что называется, текла.  
      «Развратная сука», - раздраженно подумал он. Его глодала жгучая ревность - к ним обоим. Это от него, от Бродяги, она должна была так мокнуть. Это в нем, в Бродяге, должен был ходить Его властный поршень.  
      Вещь пронзительно и вместе с тем ритмично, в такт Его движениям, гудела все в той же тональности, и это было здорово похоже на аварийный ревун или сигнал тревоги.  
      Он отпустил рукояти, взял ее за талию. Движения стали стремительными, частыми. Так мог бы двигаться отбойный молоток или пулеметный затвор. Вещь теперь не затихала, сигналила непрерывно.  
      - Давайте, - коротко кивнул Он механикам.  
      Двое подошли к верстаку и медленно, синхронно стали затягивать тиски, дробя зажатые в них пальцы. Вещь уже просто тихо гудела клаксоном, не в силах даже кричать. Наконец, тиски перерезали плоть, откромсали кости, и она упала лицом на верстак. А Он, нечеловечески взревев, подался вперед, словно хотел проткнуть ее насквозь. Надолго замер, тяжело дыша, а потом разжал руки.  
      Вещь тут же повалилась на пол. Кажется, она даже не дышала.  
      Он же повернулся к застывшим неподалеку сталкерам. Тень сошла с лица, и Бродяга с ужасом понял, что смотрит словно бы на свое отражение.  
      Двойник улыбнулся ему и, протянув руку, шагнул вперед.  
      Боль в голове стала совершенно непереносимой. Бродяге казалось, что где-то внутри его черепа завелся вдруг злющий еж с иголками молекулярной остроты. Еж этот возился и кололся, превращая мозги в фарш.  
      Бродяга едва держался на ногах, а двойник приближался, пошевеливая окровавленными пальцами, и было в этом что-то насекомье, до мурашек отвратительное. Он уже не казался божеством - скорее уродливым злым демоном. Вот сейчас эти пальцы коснутся Бродяги, и что будет тогда? Наверняка нечто ужасное.  
      Еж в голове расправил все свои иголки. От боли в глазах потемнело, и как бы со стороны, издалека Бродяга услышал свой собственный крик.  
      И все внезапно закончилось. Боль словно вылетела вместе с криком, оставив звенящее послевкусие. Он обнаружил, что может и шевелиться, и говорить. Монолитовцы и жуткий двойник исчезли, будто их и не было. Исчезла и синяя Вещь.  
      Рядом, схватившись за голову, стонал Ромео. Видимо, и ему достался свой собственный злой еж.  
      - Ты это видел? - спросил Бродяга.  
      Парень шарахнулся от него, как от чумного.  
      - Стало быть, видел, - хмыкнул Бродяга. - Пси-поле. Всего-то лишь пси-поле. Хорошо еще, что мозги из ушей не вытекли.  
      - Пси-поле, говоришь? - в голосе Ромео сквозили истерические нотки. - А это что? Тоже пси-поле?  
      Он яростно ткнул пальцем в сторону верстака. Там, на полу, в серой пыли валялись откромсанные фаланги, иссохшие, словно пролежали здесь не один год.  
      - Я говорил тебе: не ходи за мной, - глухо сказал Бродяга.  
      - Это ведь был ты, да?! - орал Ромео. - Ты... Вы... Этот ваш ебанный «Монолит»!   
      Парень заикался и явно не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить всю степень своего отвращения, возмущения и ужаса.  
      Бродяга пожал плечами, поправил винтовку на плече и вышел из злополучного гаража номер 17.  
      Сказать по правде, он не припоминал подобного эпизода в своей биографии, но во-первых - он многое забыл и вполне допускал, что такое могло когда-то происходить: в «Монолите» всегда любили и умели издеваться над людьми. И Бродяга не был исключением. Во-вторых - он не собирался оправдываться перед Ромео. Тот с самого начала знал, с кем идет. Ждать его Бродяга тоже не собирался, да и вообще надеялся, что парень все-таки одумается, перестанет искать бед на свою голову, а отправится куда-нибудь по собственным делам.  
      Но спустя минуту-другую Ромео все же догнал его, хлопнул по плечу и ничего не сказал. Просто пошел рядом.

___

*http://cs625627.vk.me/v625627281/42646/ghyg9wq9km0.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

      Ветер крепчал. Скрипы и стоны проржавевших гаражных ворот слились в какую-то невообразимую какофонию. С низких крыш стаями взлетали опавшие листья. По низкому небу носились клочковатые тучи.  
      - Спрятаться бы куда-нибудь, - Ромео поежился, оглядываясь.  
      - Сомнительная радость в этих местах, - ответил Бродяга. - Не ровен час, еще какая хрень приключится.  
      В этот момент из гаража под номером 32 выскочила с тонким пронзительным писком стайка тушканов. Мелкие уродцы не обращали на сталкеров никакого внимания, просто неслись, не разбирая дороги, словно за ними гнался некто хищный.  
      Бродяга тут же взял на прицел ворота. Тушканы - зверьки вполне практичные: за просто так бегать не станут. Что-то или кто-то их здорово напугало.  
      С минуту сталкеры стояли, не двигаясь, и напряженно всматривались в темное гаражное нутро. Однако никто оттуда не выскочил, да и вообще помещение казалось совершенно пустым: голые стены, голый пол и паутина.  
      - Кажется, мы с тобой на пару становимся записными параноиками, - усмехнулся Бродяга. - Скоро начнем от собственной тени шарахаться.  
      - Может, устроим привал? - предложил Ромео. - Уж тут-то вроде все спокойно. А погодка что-то совсем портится.  
      - Нет уж, никаких привалов, - Бродяга покачал головой. - Если здесь и есть какие-нибудь следы Дегтярева, после дождя их будет найти в разы сложнее. Идем дальше, смотрим внимательно.  
      Лишь в последний момент он догадался подойти к пустому гаражу ближе.  
      На потолке, почти над воротами, не видимая с улицы, подмигивала зеленым огоньком знакомая коробочка.  
      - Сейчас я захожу внутрь, - сказал Бродяга, указав на приборчик, - а ты пока померзни и помокни.  
      - Чего это? - надулся Ромео.  
      - Если меня накроет пси-полем, что весьма вероятно, кому-то нужно будет меня вытаскивать. Так понятно?  
      Парень кивнул.  
      Бродяга с опаской вошел в гараж, внимательно оглядывая углы, пол, потолок. Особенно потолок - паутина свисала с него такими густыми и плотными космами, что невольно представлялся паучище размером с ротвейлера, не меньше.   
      Он попытался дотянуться до приборчика. Не вышло. Дегтярев с собой раскладную стремянку таскает, что ли?   
      Пси-поле работало и здесь. Как Бродяга и предполагал - таинственные коробочки с лампочками были этакими пси-генераторами. Только зачем они понадобились майору, он совершенно не представлял.  
      Думать под пси-полем делом было муторным, тошнотворным. При малейшем умственном усилии голова раскалывалась, мерзко кружилась, к горлу подкатывал горький комок.  
      Дегтярев как-то рассказывал, что, трижды побывав под Выбросом, приобрел что-то вроде иммунитета к пси-воздействиям. При малейшем намеке на «пси», будь то контролер, аномалия или что похуже, он попросту переставал думать, по его собственным словам. Внутренний диалог сам собой останавливался, и действовал майор, руководствуясь лишь опытом, логикой и памятью. Контролеры и даже Монолит не могли его засечь, взять «на поводок», даже если имели возможность наблюдать визуально. Бродяге тоже совсем не помешало бы так научиться.  
      - Ну, как там? - нетерпеливо спросил Ромео.  
      - Опять мозги полощет, - отозвался он.  
      - Мне, признаться, тоже как-то мутно. Может, разнесем эту гадость к черту?  
      - Ты про приборчик? А если инсультом долбанет? Мы ж не знаем толком, что это за адская машинка. Глюков пока нет, и то хлеб. Рисковать не будем.   
      Бродяга походил по гаражу, но ничего особенного не заметил. Пожалуй, паутина да прибор на потолке были тут единственными предметами обстановки.  
      - Но зачем-то же его здесь установили... - размышлял он вслух.  
      - Стой! - крикнул вдруг Ромео.  
      Бродяга замер. Ему не раз приходилось иметь дело с растяжками и минными полями, и на подобные окрики он реагировал однозначно, совсем как в детской игре «Морская фигура, замри!».  
      - Два шага назад, - сказал Ромео гораздо спокойнее.  
      Бродяга послушно отшагнул.  
      - Теперь вперед.  
      - Это что за вальсы такие? - удивился он, настороженно глядя себе под ноги.  
      - Иди сюда. Сейчас сам увидишь, - вид у Ромео был донельзя довольный и вместе с тем таинственный, словно он вдруг открыл квантовую гравитацию.  
      Бродяга подошел, встал рядом.  
      - И что?  
      Ромео сам вошел в гараж и принялся расхаживать по нему взад-вперед.  
      Поначалу Бродяга ничего не замечал и уже было решил, что мозги у парня окончательно поплыли. Но потом разглядел, что тот прохаживается на фоне странного марева. Стена гаража за ним еле заметно колыхалась, и за этим колыханием угадывались неверные очертания двери.  
      Дверь была - классика жанра! - стальная, с закругленными углами и здоровенным штурвалом кремальеры по центру.  
      - Ну, узрел? - не без гордости спросил Ромео.  
      - Узрел, узрел, - усмехнулся Бродяга.  
      - Открываем?  
      - Если решил идти со мной до упора, тогда - конечно.  
      Дверь все-таки пришлось искать еще очень долго. Она никак не давалась им в руки. Вернее, в силу пси-воздействия настырно пряталась за искаженным восприятием. Обманывала все чувства, даже осязание. Сколько Бродяга ни шарил руками по стене, никак не мог ощутить хоть что-то, кроме шершавой штукатурки. Разглядеть дверь на близком расстоянии тоже не получалось. Лишь когда он заставил себя поменьше думать и от этого едва не заснул прямо так, на ногах, пальцы вдруг наткнулись на туманно проявившийся на стене штурвал.  
      Провернулся он на удивление легко. Бродяга понял: Дегтярев здесь. Или совсем недавно был здесь. Иначе дверь так просто не открылась бы, с приржавевшими затворами пришлось, наверное, бороться в четыре руки.  
      Саму дверь ни Бродяга, ни Ромео так и не увидели. Даже раскрытая, она оставалась невидимой для находящихся в активном пси-поле сталкеров. Парень даже неловко приложился об нее лбом, и та отозвалась глухим лязгом.  
      - Паскудная иллюзия! - выругался он.  
      - Но заметь: отменная маскировка, - засмеялся Бродяга. - Надо будет у него этих коробочек натырить. Полезная в хозяйстве вещь.  
      В итоге им пришлось форменным образом проходить сквозь стену. Услужливое подсознание даже подкинуло Бродяге мерзотное и весьма болезненное ощущение, что реальное лицо расплющивается о воображаемый бетон.  
  
      За дверью оказался тускло и зловеще освещенный красными «тревожными» лампочками коридор. Узкий - в обе стены можно упереться ладонями, если развести руки. Изрядно наклоненный вниз, но при этом - с коварно гладким полом, без малейшего намека на ступени. Конца его видно не было, он терялся где-то внизу, в зловещей красноватой тьме. И оттуда тянуло сыростью и ржавчиной.  
      - Надеюсь, это-то не глюк? - неуверенно спросил Ромео.  
      Бродяга прислушался к своим ощущениям.  
      - Вроде бы нет. Башка не болит, дурацких мыслей не возникает.  
      - Хорошо, если так, - кивнул парень. - То есть плохо. Плохо - вернее будет.  
      - Почему это?  
      - Потому что место пугающее. А если оно пугающее и при этом - реальное, это плохо, не находишь?  
      - Иди ты со своей философией, - отмахнулся Бродяга. - Вон дверь. Я тебя за собой не тащу. А вот паникеров мне здесь не нужно, и без того не по себе.  
      - И все-таки стремное местечко. Не хватает ржавых скрипов, грохота металлического, ну и прочих шумовых эффектов. Был бы натуральный «Сайлент Хилл».  
      Словно в ответ на его слова где-то далеко, в темном зеве коридора что-то звучно лязгнуло, проскребло по кафельному полу - и стихло.  
      - Лучше заткнись, - зло прошипел Бродяга и настороженно прислушался.  
      Тишина. Лишь едва слышно, ледянисто потрескивают лампочки.  
      Они стали спускаться. Может быть, это было исключительно субъективным ощущением, но по прикидкам Бродяги они спустились они под землю метров на пятьдесят, не меньше, когда впереди, наконец, замаячила еще одна стальная дверь со штурвалом в центре.  
      Что-то в отдалении снова лязгнуло, прокатилось эхом по коридору. На этот раз звук был далеко позади.  
      - Похоже, где-то в вентиляции, - предположил Ромео. - Может, твари какие шебуршатся...  
      Бродяге отчего-то вспомнился фильм «Чужие», где инопланетные монстры обожали бегать по вентиляционным коробам, и ему захотелось если не убить Ромео, то во всяком случае настучать по башке, чтоб не каркал. Нет, он не был трусом, да и насмотрелся на всяческие ужасы за свою сталкерскую карьеру, но подземные лаборатории крайне не любил.  
      Он смерил Ромео злым взглядом и взялся за штурвал.


	8. Chapter 8

_Звезды в небе парят, как идолы_   
_Над водой и во мгле._   
_Здравствуй, северное сияние,_   
_Будет песня вам - чугада._

  
  
      За дверью оказалась квадратная комната, выложенная когда-то белым кафелем. Возможно, шлюзовая камера или что-то в таком роде. Вдоль одной из стен тянулся ряд высоких металлических шкафов. И сначала Бродяге показалось, что в этих узких пеналах висят, словно на вешалках, люди. Лишь спустя минуту он сообразил, что это - костюмы биологической защиты: старые, с растрескавшимися резиновыми манжетами, покрытые пылью и чешуйками ржавчины.  
      С потолка свисали лейки душа, какие-то трубки и толстые гофрированные рукава.  
      - Это для дезинфекции, - задумчиво сказал Ромео. - Значит, здесь держали какую-то серьезную заразу. Может, и сейчас держат. Уверен, что хочешь идти дальше?  
      - Нет, - признал Бродяга. - Но все равно пойду.  
      - Кто бы сомневался, - Ромео вздохнул.  
      В следующую комнату вела еще одна стальная дверь со штурвалом и круглым иллюминатором.  
      Бродяга стер с толстого, многослойного стекла пыль, но увидеть, что находится с той стороны, не получилось - за дверью была тьма кромешная. Казалось, даже свет фонарика вязнет в ней, истаивает уже через пару метров. И все же он уловил какое-то слабое движение. Кто-то живой там был.  
      - Что там? - нетерпеливо спросил Ромео, пытаясь заглянуть в иллюминатор из-за его плеча.  
      - Без понятия. Шевелится кто-то.  
      Парень глянул вопросительно, подкинул на руке фальшфейер. Бродяга ответил коротким кивком и крутанул штурвал. Едва стальная створка приоткрылась на ширину ладони, Ромео забросил фальшфейер в темноту и тут же навалился на дверь.  
      Комната с той стороны озарилась красным светом, и оказалось, что посреди нее, между ровных рядов цилиндрических контейнеров, в воздухе висит человек. На нем был серый костюм, похожий на пижаму - типичная такая казенная униформа, не то больничная, не то тюремная. Голова казалась какой-то несоразмерно маленькой по сравнению с длинной шеей и вытянутым телом. Босые ноги не доставали до пола сантиметров двадцать. А еще он покачивался, словно под порывами ветра.   
      Бродяга не сразу понял, что человек висит в петле из тонкой, почти невидимой, но прочной проволоки.  
      - Что-то мне подсказывает, что ни хрена это не суицид, - выдохнул Ромео, разглядывая висельника сквозь стекло иллюминатора.  
      - А почему он раскачивается?  
      Вопрос был, конечно, риторический - этакие мысли вслух.  
      - Сквозняк, - предположил парень. - Или еще живой...  
      - Тьфу на тебя, - проворчал Бродяга.  
      Пока не погас фальшфейер, нужно было пробираться дальше.  
      Они осторожно, едва не на цыпочках, вошли в освещенную красными сполохами, продымленную комнату. Оружие держали наготове.  
      - Вот как знал, - сказал Ромео, взглянув на круглую крышку одного из контейнеров.  
      Там был пропечатан уже набивший определенную оскомину желто-черный знак, похожий на расплющенного жука - «биологическая опасность». Ниже - надпись «Материалы для утилизации».  
      - Сопли умирающих подопытных, - нервно хохотнул он.  
      Бродяга лишь головой покачал. Словоохотливость парня его раздражала.  
      Добраться до единственной двери, ведущей, судя по табличке, в некий «Коридор №4», можно было только пройдя практически вплотную к висельнику, едва не задевая его. Сталкеры осторожно приблизились к мертвецу, Ромео пошел первым.  
      - Мочой воняет хуже бомжа, - пожаловался он, пытаясь протиснуться между контейнерами и трупом, не задевая при этом ни того, ни другого.  
      - Скажи спасибо, что не говном, - усмехнулся Бродяга. - У повешенных изо всех срамных отверстий хлещет.  
      Ромео глянул на него опасливо, с подозрением.  
      - Мне авторитетный человек рассказывал, - поспешно соврал Бродяга. - Медик.  
      Мертвец вдруг дернулся и закачался.  
      Ромео вскрикнул, споткнулся, едва не упал, но за какие-то малые секунды оказался от трупа на почтительном расстоянии.  
      - Это ты его задел? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Не-а, - сдавленно икнул парень.  
      Мертвец снова дернулся, но не сам. Жизни в нем не было. Кто-то или что-то сильно тянуло за проволоку, уходящую прямо в потолок.  
      Еще два рывка - нетерпеливых, раздраженных. Висельник раскачался так, что ноги его стали с тяжелым грохотом колотить в металлические бока контейнеров. Шея еще больше вытянулась и, казалось, голова вот-вот оторвется.  
      Вдруг он взлетел к самому потолку и с грохотом врезался в вентиляционный короб. Голова с омерзительным хрустом треснула, но каким-то чудом не отвалилась, пробив в коробе рваную дыру. Туда его и затянуло, ободрав о металл одежду, кожу, мясо, переломав кости - словно труп протянули через фильеру.  
      По вентиляции загрохотало, будто кто-то огромный тряс ведро с камнями.  
      - Бежим! - тонкой фистулой пискнул Ромео и рванулся назад, к шлюзовой камере.  
      - Не туда, дурак! - Бродяга ухватил его за шкирку и потащил к «Коридору №4». - Не слышал, в какую сторону оно его уволокло?  
      Что это за «оно», он не представлял, да и гадать не хотел: мало ли какая дрянь за двадцать с лишним лет завелась в этих лабораториях. Но то, что искореженное тело на тонкой проволоке прогромыхало над потолком в сторону выхода, был уверен. И лучше было бежать в противоположном направлении.  
      Они выскочили в коридор, расходившийся вправо и влево. Темень здесь рассеивали тусклые «дежурные» лампочки, одна от другой метрах в десяти, не меньше. Но их света вполне хватало, чтобы различать на вездесущем белесом кафеле надписи, на полу - потеки густой темной жидкости, похожей на отработанное машинное масло, а на стенах - переговорные телефонные трубки без наборных дисков и клавиш. На каждой трубке - по табличке: «Бокс №1», «Бокс №2», «Изолятор», «Автоклавная», «Виварий чистый» и прочее в таком же духе. Трубок этих было десятка три, а значит, лабораторный комплекс - весьма обширный. Найди-ка здесь Дегтярева...  
      - Вот скажи мне, драгоценный ты мой человек, что это было? - Ромео трясло, он через слово постукивал зубами. - А жмурика-то как утянуло, ма-а-ма дорогая! - причитал он. - Это ж дури-то сколько надо?  
      Бродяга вздохнул, достал из рюкзака фляжку с крепчайшим бренди.  
      - На, хлебни. Только аккуратно.  
      Конечно же, Ромео закашлялся, стал хватать ртом воздух.   
      В ответ на кашель в глубине подземелья грохнуло, и словно бы нечто огромное, многотонное, вроде синего кита, печально вздохнуло.  
      Половину фляжки парень все-таки уговорил. Лицо его раскраснелось, глаза заблестели. Бренди этот был не просто недоконьячок: в нем обреталось десятка полтора дополнительных ингредиентов, известных только его создателю - рьяному алхимику-самогонщику майору Дегтяреву.   
      - Ну идем, чего застыл? - с нездоровым азартом воскликнул Ромео и зашагал по коридору.   
      - И куда ты намылился? - спросил Бродяга.   
      Сам он понятия не имел, в какую сторону идти. Направо? Налево? Логика пасовала перед парадоксом Буриданова осла.  
      - А есть разница? - улыбнулся Ромео. - Можно подумать, ты знаешь.  
      Бродяга хмыкнул. Похоже, Дегтяревское бренди быстро, безболезненно, но основательно свернуло парню мозги. Пусть так. В конце концов, пьяных детей Бог бережет*, если верить народной мудрости.   
      И он двинулся следом.  
      Ромео уверенно миновал пару дверей, тоже герметичных, но не таких основательных, что встречались до этого. Они больше напоминали двери огромных промышленных холодильников.  
      Коридор сворачивал влево, и там, за поворотом, кажется, не горела ни одна лампочка. Однако Ромео, забыв об осторожности, зашел за угол...  
      И через пару секунд выскочил обратно.  
      - Там кто-то ходит, мамой клянусь! - прошептал он в ужасе.  
      Бродяга отодвинул его в сторону, выглянул сам. Всего на секунду, не дольше. Но то, что он увидел, ему совсем не понравилось.  
      Дальше и правда была темень - хоть глаза коли. Лишь где-то очень далеко светился прямоугольник двери. А на фоне этого проема маячило отдаленно похоже на человека существо: огромное, выше двух метров ростом, и все какое-то тонкое, вытянутое. Руки его с непомерно длинными, постоянно шевелящимися пальцами свисали ниже колен, а голова, едва не касаясь потолка, все время поворачивалась и наклонялась, словно оно... прислушивалось.  
      - Я не знаю, что это, - предупредил Бродяга возможные вопросы. - Можно попробовать завалить. Вряд ли оно собирается вести с нами светские беседы.  
      Ромео часто закивал.  
      - Тогда на счет «три» я делаю два шага, ты - шаг. Начинаем шмалять вдоль коридора. Стреляй короткими очередями. Сначала я - дуплетом, потом ты даешь очередь. Я перезаряжаюсь. Снова дуплет. И опять очередь. Технология понятна?  
      - Да.  
      - Раз... - Бродяга провел пальцами по донцам патронов в поясном патронташе. Сейчас от скорости будет многое зависеть. Впрочем, все может решиться и одним выстрелом.  
      - Два...  
      Ромео напрягся, стиснув шейку приклада так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
      - Три!  
      Бродяга выскочил из-за угла, встал, едва не касаясь плечом стены, выстрелил навскидку.  
      Вспышка дульного пламени на короткое мгновение выхватила из темноты неизвестное науке существо. Оно было метрах в тридцати, не ближе. Глянцевито-черное, похожее на некое земноводное, с заглаженным безглазым лицом - или мордой? - оно подняло руку, будто пытаясь дотянуться до Бродяги, и пальцы на этой руке явно имели пару-тройку лишних фаланг.  
      Еще выстрел. И снова вспышка.  
      Показалось - или тварь каким-то неведомым образом приблизилась на добрый пяток метров?  
      Ромео дал очередь. Дульное пламя высветило замершего без движения монстра, но теперь он был еще ближе и поднял вторую руку.  
      Бродяга лихорадочно запихивал в патронники обреза следующие патроны. Один едва не выронил и от того замешкался. Секунду, может, две - но когда выстрелил, омерзительное создание находилось буквально в десяти метрах.  
      - Назад! - заорал он. Похоже, пули монстру были нипочем.  
      Ромео, видимо, оглушенный стрельбой, не двинулся с места, продолжил стрелять короткими очередями. И в свете этого огненного стробоскопа Бродяга с леденящим ужасом наблюдал, как тварь рывками, словно телепортируясь, оказывается все ближе и ближе, и, наконец, почувствовал холодное, сухое прикосновение длинных суставчатых пальцев.  
      - Мама... - послышался голос. Может, Ромео. Может - его собственный.  
      После этого Бродяга уже ничего не слышал, кроме тонкого, оглушающего, наживую вытягивающего нерв за нервом свиста. Свистело словно бы в самой голове. А острые пальцы монстра быстро-быстро касались лица.  
      От омерзения и боли в голове его едва не стошнило.  
      Тварь склонилась, словно хотела заглянуть ему в глаза - вот только глаз у нее не было совсем, даже намека на глазницы. Бродяга увидел, как посередине гладкой черной морды проявились и как-то совершенно механически разошлись в стороны восемь лепестков, открывая взору круглый, похожий на утыканную зубами шахту рот. И оттуда головокружительно пахнуло... медом!   
      Бродяга невольно вдохнул поглубже. Шевелиться не было ни сил, ни желания. Хотелось стоять столбом в слабой надежде, что все обойдется.  
      И - обошлось! Тварь вдруг с тем же пронзительным свистом отскочила назад, вспрыгнула к потолку, побежала, перебирая руками и ногами, словно гигантское насекомое, и бесследно исчезла в темноте.  
      Бродяга не сразу сообразил, кто из них метнул очередной фальшфейер. Он вообще плохо осознавал, что и как делает.  
      Красные всполохи высветили пустой коридор: по стенам тянулись длинные ряды электрических щитов, вроде распределительных, многочисленные циферблаты и шкалы с неподвижными стрелками, сотни, если не тысячи тумблеров, клавиш и кнопок. И - больше ничего. Ни следа твари, ни скрипа, ни шороха.  
      Ромео дрожащими руками менял диск в убиваторе. Бродяга просто стоял, не смея двинуться с места.   
      Что это было? Почему неуязвимая тварь вдруг сбежала? И что это за хрень вообще такая? О подобных монстрах в Зоне он ни разу не слышал.  
      - Надеюсь, твой Дегтярев того стоит... - сказал Ромео, наконец справившись с диском. - Я отсюда если и вернусь, то седым до самых подмышек.  
      - Я уже и сам не знаю, - признался Бродяга. - Но раз уж взялись, давай заканчивать.  
      Они двинулись вперед. Осторожно, едва дыша: не ровен час, тварь каким-нибудь хитрым макаром зайдет им в спину. Ромео постоянно косился на потолок. Бродяга тоже туда поглядывал.  
      - Куда она сбежала? - спрашивал парень сам у себя. - Почему вообще свалила?  
      - А может, и не было ее? - предположил Бродяга. - Опять глюки, как в гараже. А мы тут патроны и нервы тратим. Как тебе такая версия?  
      - Не хуже прочих, - признал Ромео. - Может даже и лучше. Только я никак не пойму, зачем Дегтяреву - или кто там все это устраивает - подобные спектакли?  
      - Ты пси-собак встречал когда-нибудь? - спросил Бродяга.  
      - Было дело...  
      - Заметь, от фантома ощущения совершенно такие же, как от настоящей собаки: вцепится в ногу, и не скажешь, что глюк. А в это время откуда-нибудь с тыла тебя уже реальная псина обкусывает. Вот и приходится стрелять, не разбираясь, где фантом, а где настоящая собака.  
      - То есть твой Дегтярев хочет нас подловить? Запутать фантомами, а потом ударить, когда мы расслабимся?  
      - Не знаю я, чего он хочет, - вздохнул Бродяга. - Лично я хочу добраться до него и спросить все напрямую. Если придется, с пристрастием.  
      - А ты, кажется, всерьез разозлился, - Ромео улыбнулся. - Давно пора.  
      - Может быть... Спасибо, кстати.  
      - За что?  
      - Будь я один - сейчас плюнул бы на все и повернул назад.  
      Ромео не ответил. Положил руку на его плечо. Слегка стиснул. И отвернулся, пряча глаза.  
  
      Часа два они обшаривали лабораторию. Коридор №4 пересекался с коридором №5, а тот - с коридором №3, переходившим снова в коридор №4. Везде было одно и то же: «холодильниковые» двери, простые деревянные двери, пустые проемы, ведущие в небольшие каморки, уставленные столами и книжными шкафами. Кое-где горели дежурные лампочки, но они едва рассеивали плотную тьму подземелья.  
      Несколько раз они слышали чей-то тоскливый рев, или, может быть, стон. Вдали что-то лязгало, шуршало, влажно шлепало, но никто больше так и не встретился. Какие бы монстры здесь ни обитали, они, похоже, решили выматывать им нервы издалека.  
      - Серый! - кричал в темноту Бродяга. - Серега! Где ты?  
      Дегтярев не отзывался ничем, но порой в пыльных мазках на полу можно было заметить следы - фирменную «елочку» с подошвы его любимых горных ботинок.  
      Проходил, значит...  
      - Если это его лапы, он пошел вниз, - подсказал Ромео.  
      - Вниз? - переспросил Бродяга.  
      Вместо ответа парень подсветил дверь - округлую, с кремальерами, иллюминатором и неизменным штурвалом. Над ней была зеленая стрелка «вниз» и надпись «Коридоры №№ 1, 2». А в ржавой пыли у порога - будто специально оставленные - несколько знакомых отпечатков.  
      С той стороны оказалась очередная шлюзовая камера. Снова ряды цилиндрических контейнеров, шкафы с ветхими скафандрами. На полу - целые лужи темной маслянистой жидкости.  
      Бродяга тронул жидкость носком ботинка.  
      С отчетливым чавканьем та отцепилась от подошвы, спустя секунду всей лужей потянулась за ним.  
      - Вот это уже как-то стремно... - нервно хихикнул Ромео.  
      Бродяга отошел на шаг, на два. «Живая нефть» поползла за ним, и отдельные капли в своем стремлении вытянулись в длинные черные запятые, похожие на чешуйниц, выкрашенных стойкими чернилами.  
      Одну такую каплю прихлопнул подошвой Ромео - и остальные ринулись к нему.  
      Тут его, видимо, сорвало: нервы-то не железные.  
      Парень зажал приклад убиватора под локтем, вдавил спусковой крючок. Бродяга не успел его остановить...  
      Пули врезались в кафель, рикошетили, разлетались во все стороны - словно школьный эксперимент об угле падения - угле отражения. Искры сыпались, как из-под сварочного электрода.  
      Жирные черные капли разлетались во все стороны. Попадали ему на лицо, на руки, на шею, окропляли волосы - и тут же, почувствовав близость жертвы, начинали ползти, выискивая ближайший кровеносный сосуд.  
      Ромео заорал и выронил убиватор, впрочем, уже разряженный.  
      Черные пиявицы-капли, хищно шевеля жидкими хвостами, ныряли ему в ноздри, в уголки глаз, в уши, старались запрыгнуть в раскрытый в крике рот. Какие-то буквально впитывались в кожу - и ползли по венам против кровотока куда-то в сторону мозга.  
      Такие же капли ползали и по Бродяге.  
      Он вдруг почувствовал, как мелкие жгучие иголки - десятки, сотни! - впиваются в кожу и двигаются под ней. Одна из иголок добралась до правого глаза, и он стал видеть то, чего нет: по стенам, полу и даже потолку к ним ползли плоские десятиногие твари, похожие на гигантских мокриц с иззубренными жвалами. Еще одна настырная капля вбурилась в ухо - Бродяга даже почувствовал, как она судорожно пропихивается к барабанной перепонке - и мир вдруг наполнился пронзительным свистом, рычанием, залязгал в ритме пульса.  
      Это было наитие: он снова сорвал с пояса фальшфейер, отчаянно дернул вытяжной шнур. Из картонного цилиндра ударило искристое пламя.   
      Бродяга окунул в него лицо, сунул в ухо, провел струей огня по закрытым глазам.   
      Было больно. Скромное такое определение для того, что он ощущал. Казалось, на лицо набросили тяжелое полотенце, пропитанное кипящей кислотой. Глаз, куда проникла мелкая тварь, распух и стал выскальзывать из-под века, увеличившись раза в два. В нос ударила острая вонь горелых волос и кипящего человечьего сала. Бродяга пытался вдохнуть ртом, но сам воздух, казалось, превратился в огонь, обжигал глотку, наполнял легкие тугим раскаленным паром, который никак не выдохнуть.  
      Он отнял фальшфейер от лица, провел пламенем по руке. Ориентируясь, что называется, на ощупь: под веками кипела багряная муть. Подумал вдруг, что никогда больше не сможет видеть, и уж точно никто не назовет его симпатичным. Впрочем, вряд ли он выберется отсюда вслепую, так что никого своей оплывшей рожей напугать не сможет.  
      Где-то вдалеке, в недосягаемых тысячах километров зашипел второй фальшфейер, и послышался истошный вопль Ромео - сперва басовитый, потом переходящий в пронзительную высокую ноту.  
      «Жги!» - мысленно подбодрил его Бродяга, поджигая самого себя.  
      Лучше уж сгореть заживо, чем...


	9. Chapter 9

      Бродяга очнулся в темной камере. В нос ударил острый запах гари.  
      Он шевельнул пальцами, осторожно, медленно, полагая, что обе кисти сожжены практически до костей. Но пальцы гнулись и ощущали себя вполне нормально.  
      - Что это было, мать вашу? - простонал где-то рядом Ромео. - Я уже совсем ничего не понимаю!  
      Бродяга и сам ничего не понимал. Он был цел и невредим, без малейших следов ожогов. Вообще, казалось, что хищные капли, огонь - все это лишь привиделось. Однако - запах гари, пустые, выгоревшие трубки фальшфейеров на полу... Впору предположить, что он сходит с ума. Капитально так. Но ведь и Ромео это видел!  
      А реален ли вообще Ромео? Реально ли все вокруг? Может, это всего лишь его фантазия? А на самом деле он окончательно рехнулся? Сидит себе дома, где-нибудь в уголке, пускает слюни.  
      Бродяга не хотел разбираться, даже думать о такой возможности не хотел. От подобных сомнений можно реально двинуться крышей, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
      - Вставай, - хрипло рыкнул он, подхватывая Ромео под локоть. - Надо идти.  
      - Куда-а? - выдохнул тот жалобно. - Куда идти? Ты хоть сам представляешь?  
      - Вперед.  
      Его откровенно шатало. Винтовка, с которой он не расставался уже года три, не меньше, куда-то затерялась, и Бродяга вдруг подумал, что так, может, и к лучшему: каждый лишний килограмм сейчас был тяжкой ношей. Ромео тоже потерял свой убиватор, но даже не попытался найти его.  
      Вдвоем они дотащились до широкой лестницы, ведущей вниз. Едва не скатились по ступенькам. Остановились отдышаться на площадке, привалившись к стене - плечом к плечу. Переглянулись.  
      - Дойдем? - спросил Ромео. Во взгляде не осталось ни страха, ни желания бежать отсюда подальше. Только печальная покорность и тоска - такая глухая и безнадежная, что Бродяге вдруг стало ужасно стыдно. За что, он и сам не понимал, но стыд перехватил горло раскаленной удавкой.  
      - Дойдем, - улыбнулся он и хлопнул Ромео по плечу.  
      Тот поймал руку, прижал к себе и с минуту стоял так, прикрыв глаза.  
      - Ты чего?  
      - Не знаю, - Ромео вздохнул. - Захотелось. Вдруг через две минуты сдохну.  
      Бродяга хотел сказать, что такого не случится, что он обязательно выведет его отсюда, но понимал, что все это - лишь дешевый пафос. Здесь, в десятках метров под землей, действовали силы, которые ему были совсем не по зубам. Бродяга и сам уже не строил планов на ближайшее будущее.  
      Еще три пролета, и они оказались на нижнем уровне лаборатории.  
      Здесь все выглядело еще более заброшенным. Даже лампочки, и те горели - хорошо, если одна из трех. Вентиляция не работала, и воздух был затхлый, застоявшийся. Дышать стало совсем трудно, голова кружилась.  
      - Углекислый газ... - прохрипел он.  
      - Конечно, - вяло согласился Ромео. - Он же вниз опускается, да?  
      - Точно...  
      Бродяга взял свой обрез. Ромео, за неимением ничего иного, достал нож. Бойцы сейчас из них были аховые, но оружие создавало хотя бы иллюзию защищенности.  
      Они шли длинным коридором, точно таким же, что и уровнем выше. Часто останавливались, тяжело дыша. И если наверху по нервам елозили разнообразные шорохи, скрипы и вой, то здесь угнетала мертвая тишина. Звуки вязли в плотном воздухе, и порой казалось, что и сами они шагают бесшумно. Лишь глухо стучало в ушах да вырывалось со свистом дыхание.  
      Бродяга то и дело находил в пыли на полу следы Дегтяревских ботинок. А раз за очередным поворотом заметил движение: показалось, что там, метрах в тридцати, только что прошел человек. То есть нормальный человек - обычных пропорций, без петли на шее. Дегтярев?  
      Бродяга хотел окликнуть его, но из горла вырвался лишь натужный хрип. Тогда он, насколько мог, ускорил шаг и ринулся вперед. Ромео за ним едва поспевал. Жутко они, наверно, смотрелись: два шатающихся, словно пьяные, сталкера волочат ноги, хрипят. Ни дать ни взять - зомби.  
      Еще поворот...  
      В плотном воздухе выстрел прозвучал слишком громко и резко. По узкому коридору запрыгало эхо. Бродяга упал, наугад дважды пальнул в темноту, на звук.  
      - Ну вот, - грустно сказал Ромео позади него. - Сушите весла, сэр...  
      Бродяга обернулся.  
      Парень привалился к стене и теперь медленно сползал на пол. На животе его, в районе солнечного сплетения, расплывалось багровое пятно.  
      Бродяга подскочил к нему, аккуратно опустил на пол.  
      - Сейчас подлатаем, ты не волнуйся, - говорил он бледнеющему Ромео, все порываясь расстегнуть на нем комбез, добраться до раны.  
      - Оставь, - тот покачал головой. - Только хуже сделаешь. Тут, знаешь ли, не стерильно.  
      - Да брось, не стерильно! Перевяжем...  
      - Иди лучше, - Ромео улыбнулся бескровными, почти белыми губами. - Тогда у меня будет шанс. Отлови своего Дегтярева - у него-то наверняка с медикаментами полный порядок. А у нас? Два шприца промедола, да и те просроченные. Не тормози, а?  
      - Я поищу. Здесь должна быть куча всего медицинского. Ты, главное, жди, не помирай без меня.  
      - Не помру, - кивнул парень.  
      Бродяга сунул ему в руку обрез, снял патронташ, положил на колени.  
      - Это на всякий. Я пошел. Жди, короче...  
      Ромео снова кивнул. Молча. Закрыл глаза. Дыхание его было частым, он тихо всхлипывал, прихватывая воздух ртом: времени оставалось совсем немного.  
      Бродяга рванул по коридору. Мимо мелькали хорошо различимые и в полумраке таблички: «Азотно-кислородный пост», «Рефрижераторная №3»... Все не то, не то!  
      Ага, вот он! «Аварийный изолятор №2». И - дверь со штурвалом, капитальная такая. Бродяга навалился на него всем весом, но проклятую кремальеру заклинило накрепко, будто кто-то сваркой прихватил.  
      - Давай, сука-а! - зашипел он, и в отчаянии начал дергать колесо в разные стороны.   
      Глаза заливал пот, и вместе с тем по телу полз гадкий холодок, этакий лихорадочный озноб, от которого деревенели мышцы: похоже, он здорово надышался углекислым газом.  
      Медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, но запоры все-таки поддавались. Бродяга, поняв это, с новыми силами принялся терзать штурвал. Колесо вдруг прокрутилось, и он не удержался на ногах, рухнул на пыльный бетон. Подняться получилось не сразу. Хотелось так и остаться. Полежать еще секундочку - и только потом вставать. Или минуту. Или пяток минут...  
      А есть ли у Ромео лишние пять минут?  
      Бродяга поднялся, опираясь на стену. Ноги словно превратились в веревочки, и весь он был будто пустой костюм на вешалке. Лишь где-то в голове - пожалуй, он мог бы показать, где именно - горел яркий и беспощадный к собственному телу огонек воли.   
      Шаг, другой... Он взялся за штурвал, потянул дверь на себя. Та поддалась удивительно легко, хотя и с зубодробительным скрежетом.  
      Аварийными изоляторами в здешних лабораториях называлось что-то вроде бомбоубежищ. Бродяга несколько раз бывал в подобных местах и знал, что если где и есть какие запасы, так это здесь. Насколько он понимал, эти изоляторы были нужны для того, чтобы оставшийся в живых персонал мог бы переждать возможную утечку чего-нибудь опасного и дожить до подхода спасателей.  
      Бродяга нашарил распределительный щиток справа от двери, щелкнул тугим переключателем. Зажглись неяркие светильники, запитанные от мощной аккумуляторной батареи.  
      Изолятором оказалось довольно просторное помещение. Под ногами, у самой двери, толстой красной полосой был очерчен квадрат примерно три на три метра. По всему периметру его тянулась предупреждающая надпись: «Проход в верхней одежде и обуви строго воспрещен!». Справа и слева от «запретного» квадрата на стене висели умывальники, похожие на вагонные, за ними - желтая полоса. Дальше - стеллажи с ровными стопками голубой спецодежды и рядами матерчатых ботинок-чулков с тусклыми металлическими застежками. А уже за широкой зеленой полосой, словно отделяющей пусть казенный, но все же уют от зон повышенной опасности, стояли кровати - шестнадцать штук. На каждой - скатанный в рулон полосатый матрац и комплект белья, запаянный в целлофановый мешок. У дальней стены, за рядами кроватей, нашелся и металлический шкаф с красным крестом в белом круге.   
      Аптечка открылась все с тем же ржавым скрипом: как ни крути, а людей здесь не было уже очень давно. Бродяга принялся распихивать по карманам бинты в прорезиненной упаковке, пакетики со стрептоцидом, бутылки с перекисью... Потом подумал - и побросал все обратно. Куда проще и удобнее, а главное - безопаснее, будет дотащить сюда Ромео, запереть дверь - и уже здесь его залатать. Только вот воздух...  
      Голова кружилась. Нестерпимо клонило в сон.  
      Бродяга пробежался взглядом по стенам. Должна тут быть такая...  
      Среди полок с разнообразными банками, рядами аккумуляторных фонарей и даже книг, рядом с темным табло, отблескивающим зеленым - наверняка часы...  
      Ага, вот оно!  
      Он, пошатываясь, подошел к длинной застекленной шкале с надписью «CO2». Ядовито-желтая стрелка замерла на отметке 8%, в красном секторе. Ниже прямо из стены торчали пять головок вентилей. Бродяга вывернул до упора их все. В скрытой за щелястой решеткой стенной нише с тихим шипением заработали регенерационные патроны, перегоняя углекислый газ в кислород.  
      Еще он нашел принайтованные тонкой проволокой к кольцам на стене носилки. Если уложить на них Ромео, можно тащить его, как на волокуше. С ними наперевес Бродяга выскочил в коридор, прикрыл за собой дверь и насколько мог быстро двинулся обратно - туда, где оставил напарника.  
      - Сейчас, сейчас! - хрипло каркал он, задыхаясь на ходу. - Терпи, казак!  
      Он молол всякую чепуху, лишь бы только дать парню понять: помощь близка и отчаиваться не стоит.  
      Но Ромео на месте не оказалось. Ни обреза, ни патронташа - ничего, кроме темной кровавой лужи на полу. Судя по ее размерам, он потерял никак не меньше полулитра крови - и сколько ее еще излилось в брюшную полость! Значит, дела совсем плохи, и счет идет на такие малые минуты, что...  
      Тяжелый воздух и смертельная усталость сделали свое дело - Бродяга тяжело осел на пол, вытянул ноги. Сердце в груди колотилось, словно отбойный молоток, шумело в голове, а во рту появился привкус железа. На считанные секунды он прикрыл глаза, постарался успокоить дыхание, выровнять пульс. Огляделся.  
      Вон широкий мазок крови в паре метров от того места, где сидел Ромео. Свезена пыль - не иначе, парня кто-то волочил, словно мешок с мукой. Но кто? Куда?!  
      Бродяга поднялся, зашаркал по следу. Еще пара метров - и снова кровавая полоса. Не то здесь неведомый враг останавливался, не то кровь вытекала редкими толчками. Рядом в пыли - смазанные отпечатки ладоней, словно Ромео пытался цепляться за голый бетон.  
      Интересно, что Бродяга будет делать, когда - и если - найдет этого загадочного похитителя? У парня был обрез. Явно не помог. У него из оружия - только нож.  
      Еще метра три - снова кровь и похожие на следы борьбы отпечатки тел. Или тела. Возможно, Ромео просто перехватили поудобнее. Но кто? Уж не та ли круглоротая безглазая тварь?! Если так, то ножом можно в лучшем случае сделать себе харакири.  
      След уходил далеко по коридору, исчезал за одним из поворотов, в которых Бродяга начал откровенно путаться. Все здесь было безлико и стандартизировано, глазу зацепиться не за что. Он старался запоминать редкие приметы - надписи, знаки безопасности, пожарные щиты - чтобы потом хоть как-то выбраться. Но что-то ему подсказывало: не выберется. И для Ромео слишком поздно. С такой кровопотерей выжить практически невозможно. Не здесь, не вдали от цивилизованной медицины, от донорской крови или кровезаменителей.  
      Бродяга горько усмехнулся. Этого ждал от него Дегтярев? Этого хотел? Заманить сюда, в подземный лабиринт, чтобы он сдох здесь, словно затравленная крыса в подвале?   
      Да нет, зачем? Хотел бы убить, не стал бы так исхитряться...  
      А может, наоборот - вел сюда, чтобы он ему в чем-то очень важном помог? Поэтому и унес Ромео? И оставил след? Не мог объяснить, в чем дело, и подсказывал изо всех сил?  
      Бродяга застыл на месте. В голове все совсем перепуталось. Зачем он здесь? Почему идет по следу, надеясь спасти, в общем-то, чужого человека, которого, скорее всего, спасти уже не удастся? Куда идти, куда бежать, что делать?!  
      Глухой гул в ушах, который он до этого списывал на пульс, вдруг усилился, и Бродяга услышал смех - обыкновенный смех множества детей. Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что за очередным поворотом окажется летний детский сад.  
      Как не вовремя: если его сейчас накроет, Ромео уже ничто не поможет.   
      Бродяга схватился за голову. Горло перехватило так, что не вдохнуть. Сердце зашлось панической дробью. Взгляд метался по стенам, по потолку, по затененным углам в поисках ориентира - какой-нибудь мелочи, за которую можно ухватиться, чтобы не сползти в приступ. Но ничего подходящего не находилось. Смех усиливался, шумел прибоем, как-то плавно перерастая в крики и плач...  
      Бродяга завыл - отчаянно, словно раненый зверь. И этот дикий вопль пробил некую плотину в его сознании: рыдания невидимых детей прекратились, схлынули, как не было, оставив лишь чистую, незамутненную мысль: пока он не убедится, что Ромео нельзя помочь, он не должен успокаиваться. Должен идти вперед, найти парня, который в силу юношеской наивности доверился ему и ввязался в эту мерзкую историю.  
      Он вновь пошел по следу.  
      Подземный лабиринт казался бесконечным. Бродяга уже окончательно потерял всякое представление о направлении и не старался запоминать приметы. Даже тонкие, едва заметные кровавые штрихи казались неверными, морочными. Словно и не след это, а красная пунктирная линия на школьной карте.  
      Дважды или трижды Бродяга отчетливо видел впереди медленно удаляющегося человека. Знакомая фигура, походка, поворот головы не оставляли сомнений - Дегтярев. Он не был галлюцинацией, но казался недостижимым.   
      - Серега, не будь козлом! Отдай Ромео! - кричал Бродяга, когда хватало сил и воздуха.  
      Дважды, пытаясь догнать майора, он размашисто бился об углы, и его накрывала тугая, мучительная тошнота. Остановись он, дай ей волю - там же бы и остался, расплескав по полу кишки, легкие, да и вообще все, что в организме есть из начинки.  
      А Дегтярев уходил, не оглядываясь. И темные коридоры снова замолкали. Хоть бы лязг, хоть бы рев...   
      В этой тишине, густой и вязкой, Бродяга вдруг услышал голоса - прежних своих братьев. Спокойные, льдисто-равнодушные, они читали молитву. Какую - не разобрать. Но не все ли равно? Молитва эта успокаивала расшатанные нервы, усмиряла подступающий приступ.   
      И Бродяга шел дальше. Пялился на бетонный пол, стараясь не потерять след. Смеялся сам над собой: этакая ищейка! Впору самого искать... Считал про себя секунды и минуты, боясь даже мельком взглянуть на часы. Ему казалось, что если он узнает, сколько прошло с момента ранения - тут же вся эта масса времени навалится на Ромео, источит его. А пока Бродяга часов не наблюдает, так и для парня время остановилось.   
      В конце концов он перестал смотреть по сторонам. Дегтярев и Ромео слились в единую цель. Найдя одного, Бродяга был уверен - найдет и второго. Каким-то шестым-седьмым-восьмым чувством он ощущал их: казалось - еще чуть-чуть - и догонит.  
      В конце концов след привел к массивной двери. Без штурвала, но с основательным рычагом чуть не в два сантиметра диаметром. Бродяга налег на эту железяку всем телом и какое-то время висел на ней - та не поддавалась.  
      - Давай же! Сука, пошла! - хрипло орал он на рычаг, на дверь, на все, что его окружало.  
      Наконец толстая стальная створка поползла наружу, открывая проход.  
      Голоса в голове усилились, теперь Бродяга мог различить, что читают они «Литанию Праведности» - молитву, что наполняла сердца братьев священной яростью и была способна поднять на бой даже самых тяжелораненых.  
      - Ромео? - позвал он, перешагивая высокий порог.  
      За дверью было темно, лишь где-то очень далеко светилась лампочка ватт в двадцать, выхватывая из тьмы кусок широкого лабораторного стола, стенку металлического шкафа, вакуумный насос...  
      - А ты упертый, - знакомым голосом поприветствовала его темнота. - Можно сказать, мои поздравления...


	10. Chapter 10

_Я не я - далеко земля,_   
_Ты не ты - это дым._   
_Будем мы летать,_   
_Будем молодыми,_   
_Будет золотым наш чум._

  
  
      - Я нашел тебя. Как ты и хотел, - сказал Бродяга, разглядев Дегтярева в неверном сумраке обширного зала. - Где Ромео?  
      Со всех сторон навалилось тяжкое гудение, едва слышное, но вместе с тем - почти оглушающее. Инфразвук какой-нибудь, не иначе. Всякий нерв вставал от этого гудения дыбом, а сердце так и норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.  
      - Я хотел? - майор тихо засмеялся. - Ошибаешься. Ты не должен был меня найти. А Ромео... Что тебе до него?  
      - Я обещал, что он выживет.  
      - Извини, - Дегтярев выдохнул в полумрак клубистую струю табачного дыма. - Не обещай того, что не в твоей компетенции.  
      В голосе его слышалась издевка, пренебрежение, и Бродягу от этого бросало в яростный жар.  
      - Тогда что все это значит? - потребовал он ответа.  
      - Только то, что ты, как обычно, поспешил. И с выводами, и с действиями.  
      Вокруг постепенно становилось светлее. Длинные узкие лампы на стенах медленно разгорались, и из темноты проступали все новые и новые детали: металлические столы, неожиданно чистые для законсервированной лаборатории, пузатые автоклавы, стеллажи с зелеными глазами осциллографов. А на стенах, почти сплошным поясом - квадратные черные панели, словно пушечные порты на парусном фрегате.  
      Дегтярев сидел посреди зала на высокой стойке с пробирками и микроскопами, укрытыми полиэтиленовыми чехлами, и как ни в чем не бывало курил, небрежно стряхивая пепел в чашку Петри.  
      - Ты, Бродяга, многого не понимаешь, и это даже к лучшему. Целее будешь, - он выдохнул вверх очередную струйку дыма, и ее тут же вытянуло в вентиляцию. Похоже, лаборатория на глазах возвращалась к жизни. - Впрочем, целее - это спорно. Чуть сохраннее, скажем так.  
      Низкий гул усиливался, и Бродяге становилось все дурнее. Голова раскалывалась, в глазах заметно двоилось, и чтобы разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, он прищуривал то левый глаз, то правый. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело забавно, потому что Дегтярев откровенно потешался, посмеиваясь.  
      - Не понимаю, что тебе от меня нужно, но ты, верно, и не скажешь, - Бродяга двинулся к нему. - Объясни хотя бы, зачем Ромео... Это ведь ты в него стрелял?  
      Он хотел услышать «нет» и даже поверил бы, лишь бы не числить в негодяях единственного человека, которого он по-настоящему... любил?  
      - Лес рубят - щепки летят, - майор пожал плечами. - Мне лично он... а, впрочем, считай это проявлением дурацкой ревности. Так, пожалуй, проще и в чем-то честнее. Но мне его и в самом деле жаль. Так что не думай обо мне слишком уж плохо.  
      - А как? Что я вообще должен думать?  
      - А думать ты и не должен. Вообще, - майор посмотрел на часы, пощелкал ногтем по стеклу. - Спешат, что ли?  
      Идти становилось все труднее. Бродяга не знал, что будет делать, когда доберется до Дегтярева. Может, начнет рвать голыми руками - оружия-то не осталось, даже нож где-то потерялся. А может - ухватится за него, чтобы больше не терять, не отпускать от себя. Как наркоман, который ненавидит свой наркотик, но при этом боготворит его.  
      В голове вдруг звонко и искристо щелкнуло, и он с вялой досадой подумал: вот и инсульт, отмучился. Но ни сознания, ни ощущений, ни дара речи не потерял, лишь в мозгах словно миксер включили, и окружающий мир подернулся розовой пеленой.  
      - Вот, вроде бы так, - мягко, почти жалеючи посмотрел на него Дегтярев. - Это не часы спешат, это ты покрепче оказался. Теперь, думаю, можно кое-что и объяснить.  
      - Было бы неплохо, - с удивительным спокойствием сказал Бродяга, сделав еще пару шаркающих шагов и протянув к нему руки - не то обнять, не то задушить.  
      - Ты был моим заданием с самого начала, - признался майор. - То есть, не обольщайся - не ты конкретно, а любой из «Старших Братьев» вашего клана. Но удобно подвернулся именно ты. Перспективный, вместе с тем - податливый, как пластилин: лепи, что хочешь. Я и вылепил.  
      - Что... вылепил?  
      - Контейнер для перевозки. Думаешь, откуда у тебя все эти припадки? Мерзкий Монолитовский Отходняк? - Дегтярев снова взглянул на него с жалостью. - С точки зрения психиатрии, ты - клинический шизофреник. С точки зрения профессора Германа, который вел научную сторону проекта, в тебе просто надежно запакован и злится на весь мир кусок ноосферы по имени Монолит. Прямо как джинн в бутылке. И мы эту бутылку повезем на Большую Землю. Пора бы уже такой звезде погастролировать.  
      - Ты ж сука... - только и смог сказать Бродяга.  
      - Нет, насчет нас не комплексуй. С тобой было интересно. При иных обстоятельствах я, может, и влюбился бы по-настоящему. Во всяком случае, у тебя на то были бы наилучшие шансы. Но в моей ситуации служебный роман равносилен полному провалу. Так что - ничего личного, just a business, - Дегтярев развел руками, улыбнулся виновато.  
      - Пидорас... - пробормотал Бродяга максимально оскорбительно.  
      - А другому и не доверили бы, - покивал тот спокойно, ничуть не обидевшись. - В «Монолите» женщин за людей не считали, а мужеложцы - рулили. Или уже забыл?  
      - Пидорас... - повторил Бродяга, понимая, что совсем обессилел. Ни рукой, ни ногой пошевелить он не мог. Вернее, мог, но это казалось таким ненужным, не стоящим затрат ни сил, ни времени. Его словно отпихивали в сторону от управления собственным телом. И в то же время изнутри рвалось что-то темное, злое, голодное...  
      - Ну, не уязвил, извини, - хохотнул Дегтярев. - Рад бы огорчиться, чтобы тебе приятнее стало, да не получается. Я в предвкушении. Только представь: уже завтра - абсолютная амнистия и пятьдесят мегабайт инвалюты. Знаешь, что такое абсолютная амнистия, а? Ведь совсем не обязательно быть преступником. Преступления бывают и такими, что в рамки закона не уложишь. Жизнь с нуля, представляешь?! Новый старт, причем сразу в высшей лиге. Острова! Яхты! Девочки! - тут он подмигнул: - И мальчики тоже, разумеется. Латиносы, с их эротичным испанским. Черные... да, тут размер имеет значение. Азиаты, особенно тайцы - отличный компромисс между полами, не находишь? И никто, никто меня не знает по-настоящему! Нет Сергея Дегтярева! Погиб в аномалии при выполнении особо скорбного задания Родины. А есть... ну, не знаю. Мне, вот, нравится имя Иштван. Как думаешь, похож я на Иштвана?  
      - На пидораса похож... - на излете самоконтроля ответил Бродяга, плотоядно ухмыляясь.  
      Он уже знал, что сейчас произойдет. Дегтярев хотел Монолит? Он получит его, во всей красе. А Бродяга просто посмотрит со стороны.  
      - А вот это уже - в личный цитатник! - майор захлопал в ладоши, с детским таким восторгом, завидным всякому повзрослевшему человеку. - Ты всегда мне нравился этаким мрачноватым юморочком. Прямо - суровый Хэнкок. Или не смотрел киношку? Рекомендую. Тебе или Монолиту - без разницы. Вы же теперь сожители. Причем куда теснее, чем со мной... Да, это тоже легкая такая ревность. Но я прощаю.  
      - Я не прощаю, - отчетливо сказал Бродяга, словно точку поставил.  
      И - уже Бродяга-Монолит в одном лице, органично слитый воедино и как никогда могущественный - метнулся вперед.  
  
      Майор, конечно, был быстр и умел - этого не отнять. В «иных равных» спарринг Бродяга непременно продул бы, и хорошо, если не всухую. Но теперь - теперь он был силен, по-настоящему силен.  
      Дегтярев нырнул под его руку, блокируя, но Бродяга скользнул по напряженному предплечью раскрытой ладонью, не теряя контакта, мягко ухватил запястье и легко, словно младенцу, вывернул ему кисть до хруста.   
      Вряд ли прошла секунда - скорости были, пожалуй, как в фильме «Матрица». По крайней мере, Бродяга-Монолит чувствовал себя ничуть не слабее Нео.  
      Столь же легко он вытащил у майора оба ножа. Длинный, тяжелый Ka-Bar отшвырнул в сторону. Удивительное дело: подрастеряв черное матовое покрытие, лезвие почти по рукоять вошло в бетонную стену.  
      «Я и так теперь могу?» - вяло удивился Бродяга.  
      Маленький, пружинный Microtech, которым Дегтярев имел обыкновение бриться, когда хотел покорчить из себя мачо, он припрятал в кулаке. Не раскрывая, ударил кулаком в затылок майору.  
      Тот был мужик крепкий, на мачизм имел полное право. Потому не отключился, а лишь ненадолго ослаб в коленях, приобмяк. Этого хватило: Бродяга швырнул его на лабораторный стол, нещадно разъелозив улыбчивую физиономию по расколовшимся мензуркам. Остро отточенный нож взрезал броню на спине так легко, словно это был не кевлар, а папиросная бумага. Заодно глубоко пропахал кожу и мышцы, и плоть под тканью разошлась, будто широкий и празднично алый лягушачий рот.  
      - Ничего, заштопаем, - хмыкнул прижатый к столу Дегтярев все с той же наглой самоуверенностью.  
      Бродяга разорвал на нем комбез практически пополам, с неуемной звериной силой и яростью. Руку его он выпустил, и майор снова попытался отыграться: оперся о столешницу ладонями, нещадно вгоняя в кожу стеклянные осколки, пружинисто отжался и «стрельнул» локтем назад. Бродяга спокойно принял удар, приподняв плечо, и вновь обрушил его на стол.  
      - Во славу Монолита, - усмехнулся он, сдирая с Дегтярева остатки одежды. - Как ты и хотел.  
      Вместо ответа тот приложился затылком ему в лицо. Тонко хрустнуло где-то между глаз, из носа заструилось теплое, липкое. Но Бродяга словно бы и не чувствовал боли: теперь он был куда больше, чем просто человек. Монолит в его лице жаждал новой жертвы, и в жертву ему Бродяга был готов принести не только Дегтярева, но и самого себя.  
      Словно стрекалом, он жалил майора ножом между ног, понуждая развести их шире. Раны оставлял небольшие, но крайне болезненные. Монолит-то знал, как умучить человека. Дегтярев вскрикивал, но, казалось, не от боли, а от злости.  
      Бродяга с размаху ввел в него свою ярую плоть, подался вперед, снова заломил ему руку за спину, выкрутил кисть. Нож в левой руке быстро, каллиграфически чертил по коже замысловатые узоры, лишь иногда прорезая до живого мяса. И майор, поневоле руководимый болью, двигался навстречу злому напору, насаживаясь на крепкий до звона член.  
      Вперед и назад. Сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее.   
      Дегтярев уже не вскрикивал, лишь сопел, закусив губу и жмурясь при каждом болезненном толчке.   
      Бродяга выходил из него целиком - и вновь жадно вонзался. Меж их телами завлажнело, захлюпало кровью. Всякий раз, оказываясь внутри, он ощущал, как что-то там натягивается до предела, готовое вот-вот порваться, и от этого испытывал острую, на грани оргазма, садистскую радость.  
      Еще толчок, еще... Бродяга не удержал торжествующего вскрика. Он бурно кончил и тут же испугался: рано, слишком рано!  
      Но эрекция не пропадала. Плоть словно закаменела неким наказующим орудием. Прямо как у его двойника - владельца Вещи.  
      Бродяга понял это и засмеялся. Теперь у него тоже была своя Вещь - не такая послушная и совершенная, как та, в гараже. Но это дело наживное. Хотя без бригады механиков займет чуть больше времени. Но куда им торопиться?  
      Да, в этот раз все будет по-другому, товарищ майор! Просто так не отделаешься!  
      Росчерками острого клинка он заставил Дегтярева повернуться лицом. У того были совершенно безумные, шалые глаза. И, невзирая на боль, а может, и благодаря ей, член его дыбился, будто отлитый из стали. С самого кончика протянулась густая хрустальная капля. А по ногам стекала кровь пополам со спермой. Зрелище было абсолютно шизовое.  
      Бродяга уложил его спиной на тонкое битое стекло - он даже представил, каково это, когда в раскрытую глубокую рану, словно паразиты, заползают острые осколки, - пару раз полоснул по животу, на два или три пальца выше пупка. Взялся рукой пониже взмокшей от прозрачной смазки головки, сжал так, что Дегтярев зажмурился от боли и снова распахнул свои бешеные глаза. Левой рукой Бродяга продолжил нарезать на его коже кровавые узоры. Правой же задвигал вверх и вниз, выдавливая из своей жертвы попеременно боль и наслаждение.  
      Майор затих, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы не загонять стекло глубже. Сопротивляться не пытался: похоже, руки и ноги его уже практически не слушались.  
      - А ты не теряешь сноровки... - усмехнулся он вдруг и вид при этом имел настолько озорной, будто все это происходило не с ним. Словно он просто сторонний зритель, умеющий оценить размах режиссуры кровавого спектакля.  
      - Сука! - взревел Бродяга, совершенно теряя голову от подобной... пожалуй, что наглости.  
      - Ага, вот таким ты мне и нравишься, - Дегтярев, несмотря на боль, на осколочную терку, на многочисленные порезы и совершенно беспомощное состояние, победно захохотал. - Такой ты мне и нужен!  
      Бродяга отчаянно закричал, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и вновь вошел в истерзанное тело, не переставая работать руками. Снова чувствительная плоть - кажется, там сейчас помещалось все его сознание - оказалась во влажных, липких тисках. И майор неожиданно тоже подался ему навстречу, громко проскоблив торчащим из спины стеклом по холодной стали стола.  
      - Кончай, сука! - заорал Бродяга прямо ему в лицо. Злоба туманила разум почище алкоголя и наркоты. - Кончай, прошу тебя!  
      - Прикинь, не хочу, - с издевкой ответил Дегтярев и даже отвернулся, хотя и продолжал отвечать на его движения. Так могла бы вести себя бывалая шлюха под излишне рьяным клиентом.  
      Бродяга совсем потерял голову. Он мог бы прямо сейчас прикончить его - медленно и мучительно или быстро, моментально, как выключателем щелкнуть. Но - рано. Сначала нужно утвердиться в своем могуществе. Дегтярев должен ненавидеть его - и в то же время вожделеть до потери человеческого облика. Мало забрать у него власть над плотью, нужно употребить его душу - и выбросить за ненадобностью.  
      Таков был Монолит. Такова была скрытая суть жертвоприношения.   
      Жажда власти была в нем функцией, пожалуй, даже физиологической.   
      Бродяга сейчас испытывал это на себе: отчаянно ломило в висках, горло пересохло, и он, озверев, хлебал горячую кровь из ран на теле жертвы. Крови было столько, что она, собираясь в небольшие ручейки, капала со стола, звонко разбиваясь о плитки пола.  
      А Дегтярев все ухмылялся.  
      Бродяга лупил его кулаком по лицу, не разбирая, куда бьет - а тот смеялся, и от этого смеха становилось физически больно, словно где-то в груди взрывались горячие петарды сердечного приступа.  
      И сущим издевательством был его пламенеющий член - вздыбленный, дрожащий, пульсирующий - но так и не дошедший до предела.  
      - Сука, кончай! - истерически визжал Бродяга. - Ну же, Сереженька, миленький, удружи по старой памяти! Я ж с тебя живого не слезу, это я тебе обещаю.  
      Он нес эту и прочую бессмыслицу, совсем не понимая значения слов. Ему казалось, что он вдруг заговорил на каком-то чужом языке, словно одержимый демонами. Отчасти так оно и было. Кем же еще, как не демоном в классическом его понимании, был Монолит?  
      - Ладно уж, держи, попрошайка, - усмехнулся Дегтярев разбитыми губами.  
      Его плоть запульсировала в Бродягиной руке и даже, казалось, засветилась мертвенным светом. Тяжелые опаловые капли выстрелили в воздух победным салютом, а сам он, хоть и израненный, а все же выгнулся, сотрясаемый неподдельным мощным оргазмом.  
      Бродяга закричал, чувствуя, как все его существо переполняет злая, торжествующая сила. И на вершине всплеска этой силы он кончил сам - поразительно! - во второй раз, не теряя эрекции, и вновь наполнил содрогающееся от боли и удовольствия тело своим семенем - горячо, влажно.  
      В этот момент те самые пушечные порты - панели на стенах лаборатории - завыли совсем уж громко и нудно. Бродяга даже увидел, как они вибрируют и искрятся по углам. От них протянулись невидимые, но плотные, ощутимые лучи-волны, вцепились в него мертвой хваткой, что и не пошевелиться.  
      Взор заволокла тьма, за которой не было ничего. Бродяга отрешенно понял, что умер. И ничуть не огорчился этому факту.


	11. Chapter 11

_Не ходи за морскими котиками -_   
_Далеко заплывешь._   
_Не гуляй в тундре под наркотиками -_   
_Занесет - потом не найдешь._

  
  
  
      Когда он открыл глаза и стал различать хоть что-то, кроме липкой, как паутина, темноты, встречал его некий человек, заметно отличающийся от Святого Петра. Он был знаком, этот человек, но вот кто он такой, Бродяга не мог вспомнить, как ни силился.  
      Он вообще мало что помнил - словно жизнь с определенного момента просто приснилась. Когда наступил этот момент? Было что-то, связанное с Монолитом, но что - Бродяга опять же слабо себе представлял.  
      - Здорово, спящий красавец, - приветствовал его человек. - Чмокнуть тебя, чтобы проснулся окончательно?  
      И глуповато хихикнул, словно монашка при виде мужской наготы.  
      Был он сутул, очкаст, с выдающимися залысинами, несмотря на возраст - не больше тридцати, да и то с натяжкой. Типичный такой ботаник, книжный червь.  
      Сам Бродяга обнаружил себя в натуральном больничном изоляторе с мягкими стенами и был при этом прикручен ремнями к металлической койке.  
      «Психушка, - догадался он. - А это - психиатр. Мозгоправы всегда такие, сами несколько прибабахнутые». Отчетливо вдруг вспомнилась шуточка из далекой дали дурного сна: в психушке - кто первый халат надел, тот сегодня и врач.  
      - Я так понимаю, я не умер? - осторожно спросил Бродяга.  
      - Тонкое наблюдение, - покивал психиатр с совершенно серьезным видом. - Нет, не умер. Вполне жив и даже относительно здоров. Небольшие отклонения еще наблюдаются, но ничего неизлечимого.  
      - И что со мной? Я шизанулся?  
      - Наоборот, Бродяга. Ты, можно сказать, выздоровел.   
      В изолятор заглянул еще один человек. Был он в белом халате, под которым угадывалось нечто, похожее на полевую военную форму. Высокий, статный, явно из офицеров - было в нем что-то такое, властное. Но глаза лучились теплом и радостью.  
      - Как он? - спросил человек у психиатра.  
      - Не уверен, - доктор пожал плечами. - Дезориентация, частичная амнезия. Кажется, меня он не узнал.  
      - А должен был? - встрял Бродяга.  
      - Профессор Герман я, - представился психиатр.  
      Кусок сна вмиг оброс в сознании подробностями, стал пусть прошлой, но все же реальностью.  
      - Герман... - пробормотал он, вспоминая. И - застонал, зажмурившись. - Где я? В Зоне?  
      - Увы, - развел руками профессор. - Новехонький экспедиционный модуль «Припять - Первая». Моя, так сказать, вотчина.  
      - Меня-то хоть помнишь? - улыбаясь, спросил военный - или кто он там?  
      - Лицо знакомое...  
      - Если бы только лицо, - ехидно заметил Герман.  
      - Заткнись, проф, - миролюбиво посоветовал тот. - Майор Дегтярев. Сергей. Вспоминаешь?  
      О да, конечно! Теперь Бродяга все вспомнил. Все, до последней долбаной капельки! И понял, почему пристегнут к койке. Что ж, предусмотрительно...  
      - Ты меня продал, сука! - он рванулся, но ремни оказались весьма крепкими. Скорее кости переломаются, чем они лопнут.  
      - Не торопись, - мягко попросил Дегтярев. - Выслушай нас, пожалуйста, а потом делай выводы.  
      - Что, не срастается тема с тридцатью сребрениками? Или все еще не Иштван?  
      Майор поморщился, но продолжил говорить так же мягко, словно пытался извиниться.  
      - Это была отчаянная попытка добить Монолит. Мы не были уверены, что получится.  
      - Говоря понятнее, - вставил Герман, - ты и впрямь был контейнером. Вот только он сам готовил для себя такую лазейку. Ни майор Дегтярев, ни я ни при чем. Ноосферное образование, называвшее себя Монолитом, использовало тебя в качестве резервного хранилища собственной инфоматрицы. Ты был для него флэшкой с бэкапом.  
      - Ничего себе понятнее! - фыркнул Бродяга. - Вы, господа, лютую пургу гоните, таково мое мнение. И рассчитываете, что эта пурга обвиснет лапшой у меня на ушах? Или я не прав?  
      - Не прав, конечно, - улыбнулся Герман. - У меня столько экспериментальных данных насчет Монолита, что впору на Нобелевку претендовать. Я, молодой человек, знаю, о чем говорю. Весь последний год или около того я неоднократно фиксировал четкую сигнатуру Монолита, причем, по координатам, с точностью до трех метров совпадающим с координатами твоего наладонника. Интересно, не правда ли?  
      - Хватит уже вранья, - простонал Бродяга.  
      - Почему же вранья? - Герман искренне возмутился. - Я, знаешь ли, ни разу не занимался фальсификацией экспериментов! Я все-таки ученый, а не шарлатан и карьерист.  
      - Ладно, валяй, профессор, про то, как корабли бороздят Большой Театр, - скривился Бродяга.  
      - Так вот! - Герман с азартом принялся излагать - не иначе, оседлал любимого конька. - Проявление сигнатуры происходило спорадически, но всякий раз совпадало по времени с твоими приступами... как вы это называли?  
      - Мерзкий Монолитовский Отходняк, - подсказал Дегтярев.  
      - Вот-вот. Я провел почти три сотни различных замеров, правда, извини, без вашего ведома. Майор до времени тоже не знал, а я секретничал, как умел. Ненавижу фонтанировать непроверенными теориями. Потому и проверял, возился с расчетами, делал выводы. Могу поутомлять подробностями, но вряд ли это кому-то интересно. Короче, в окончательном виде моя теория выглядела так: когда Монолит материализовали и героическими усилиями вытащили в нашу сирую четырехмерную реальность, этот ноосферный фурункул заархивировался в твоей голове. Как в точности это произошло, я пока не выяснил. Но знаю доподлинно: восстановиться в полной мере он не мог, но всякий раз пытался хотя бы захватить контроль над твоей личностью. Примерно так, как сделал в свое время с Проповедником, с Рашпилем... - Герман помолчал и задумчиво добавил. - Вообще, есть у меня теория: очень может быть, что Монолит решил перестраховаться и оставил часть себя не только в тебе. А для полноценного восстановления ему было необходимо... Впрочем, мы пока не о том.  
      - Хорошо, слегка похоже на правду, - хмыкнул скептически Бродяга. - Но откуда мне знать, что вы с этим товарищем майором сами в меня эту заразу не подсадили? И к чему были все эти секретики, беготня? Что нахрен вообще произошло в той лаборатории?  
      - О, это было шедеврально! - в ребяческом восторге воскликнул профессор. - Если говорить образно - матрица Монолита в твоей голове являлась по сути этаким ментальным гнойником, абсцессом. Абсцесс необходимо вычистить под корень - вытащить наружу весь Монолит, что в тебе есть. Дать ему полный контроль над тобой. И тогда - р-ра-аз его скальпелем! Скальпель конструировал я: комплекс пси-излучателей, которые резонируют с одними модами колебаний Монолита и подавляют другие в противофазе. Короче, это как прослабить в машине все гайки и запустить двигатель на полные обороты: машина сама себя разносит на куски.  
      - А как же тогда все эти шпионские игры с вывозом на Большую Землю?  
      - Да никто не собирался его вывозить! - Герман рассмеялся. - Это попросту невозможно. Монолит в отрыве от Зоны существовать не смог бы, даже если бы очень захотел. Основной поток пси-излучения ноосферы локализован здесь и дальше распространяться не стремится. Монолит на Большой Земле - все равно что маленький тонкий рукав на реке. Отрежь его от основного русла - и все, пересохнет. Аналогия ясна? К примеру, контролер на Большой Земле - всего лишь неказистый уродец-людоед. Никому он мозги прополоскать не может. Или возьмем кровососа: там его даже в темноте заметно: блестит из-за слизи. И исчезать не умеет, как ни старается. Эксперименты подобные проводились неоднократно. За Периметром разве что артефакты худо-бедно работают, но опять же - не то, что здесь. Бледненько так коптят, вполсилы. Ну, а Монолит - суть тот же контролер или бюрер - очень мощный, но без физического тела. Не выжил бы он на Большой Земле. Ни минуты не протянул бы.  
      - То есть вы его уничтожили? - хмыкнул Бродяга.   
      - Ну... не совсем, - замялся профессор. - Я попытался сохранить часть инфоматрицы для более глубокого изучения. Все-таки не каждый день такой феномен попадается. Но все абсолютно безопасно! - поспешил заверить он. - Это всего лишь крохотный кусочек энерго-информационной аномалии. Считай, тот же артефакт.  
      - Лажа, по-моему, - Бродяга недоверчиво покачал головой.  
      - Ничего подобного, - спокойно сказал Дегтярев. - Я тоже вел эту тему по линии СБУ. Официальных отчетов, в том числе видео - терабайта два.  
      - Фальшивка.  
      - Да стоило бы такую уйму информации фальсифицировать, - фыркнул майор. - Невелика ты птица, Бродяга, чтобы ради тебя так глобально заморачиваться. То есть для меня ты, конечно, далеко не последний человек, - тут же поправился он, - но такие масштабные исследования... Словом, по сравнению с важностью проекта, что ты, что я - всего лишь мелкие винтики.  
      - Тогда какого хрена здесь творилось?! - вскричал Бродяга. - Ты... ты столько всяких гадостей мне наговорил, и зачем, к чему это?  
      - А чтобы Монолит вылез целиком, без остатка, - пояснил Герман. - Для этого нужно было тебя максимально разозлить, довести до срыва, отключить самоконтроль. Саныч вот мастерски с этим справился.  
      - Прости, но это было необходимо, - развел руками Дегтярев. - Существовал бы другой способ, я бы его нашел наверняка. И объяснять тебе ничего нельзя было заранее: Монолит ведь знал все, что у тебя в голове. Был там, как у себя дома. Пришлось выманивать на живца...  
      - И ты, выходит, был живцом? - ошарашенно пробормотал Бродяга.  
      - Не так уж это и страшно. Прости, что нервов тебе измотал на десять лет вперед.  
      - Но там, в лаборатории... - он так и не смог договорить: в горле встал противный комок.  
      Герман и Дегтярев переглянулись.  
      - Вообще-то комплекс мы предварительно зачистили, - сказал майор, присев на край кровати, у ног Бродяги. - Там даже тушканов не осталось. А потом, как Монолит вылез, так мы его и прихлопнули. Если тебе что в процессе и мерещилось, так это остаточное влияние. А то, что мерещилось что-то мерзкое, я практически уверен: я твоих глюков насмотрелся, знаю, как ты орешь порой. Так что не бери в голову. И, Герман, отстегни его, а? Видишь же: успокоился.  
      - Под твою ответственность, Саныч, - предупредил профессор и, достав небольшой, но хитрый ключ, расстегнул замки на ремнях.  
      Бродяга тут же принялся растирать запястья.  
      - Нет, мужики, вот чую: что-то не сходится, - сказал он, сев на койке рядом с Дегтяревым.  
      - Для начала, это нормально, - успокоил его майор. Ободряюще хлопнул по плечу, и оно тут же отозвалось тугой болью перетруженной, а может, и растянутой мышцы. - Ты, считай, жить заново начинаешь. Это ж какую заразу из тебя вытащили, а?  
      Он улыбнулся и снова похлопал его по плечу. Боль на этот раз была чересчур уж... докучливой, что ли?.. Бродяга не удержался - зашипел сквозь зубы.  
      - Осторожнее, у него сейчас состояние, как после жестокого избиения, - предостерег Герман. - Так на привязи трепыхаться, это много дури нужно. Прошлую-то койку он чуть не винтом закрутил.  
      - Ладно, ладно, проф, - сказал Дегтярев. - Можно мы тут теперь с глазу на глаз посекретничаем, а?  
      - Без излишнего травматизма только, - предостерег тот и, внимательно оглядев Бродягу, вышел.  
  
      - Ко мне лично у тебя вопросы есть? - спросил Дегтярев, когда они остались одни. - Здесь не подслушивают и не подглядывают. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
      Бродяга растерянно глянул на него.  
      - Серый... я ведь так тебя называл, да? Или Серега? Как лучше-то?  
      - Вспоминаешь понемногу, - улыбнулся майор и осторожно, словно вазу тонкого китайского фарфора, погладил его по заметно отросшему ежику волос.  
      - Вспоминаю, - признал тот и вдруг посуровел: - И Ромео вспоминаю. Ты же его лично убил. Зачем?  
      Дегтярев убрал руку, замолчал и молчал долго - с минуту. Бродяга не донимал: терпеливо ждал ответа.  
      - В этом чертовом спектакле он оказался совсем уж не предусмотренным персонажем, - начал майор. - Выскочил неизвестно откуда, как чертик из коробочки. Я думал - после засады в детском саду отвалит по-хорошему. А он, дурной мальчишка, куда полез? Тоже мне, любовь у него, всей, мать его, жизни!  
      Дегтярев снова замолчал.  
      - Продолжай, - потребовал Бродяга.  
      - Это была оперативная необходимость. Был бы он не такой настойчивый, сумей держаться от тебя подальше, ничего бы не случилось. Ходил бы себе, сталкерствовал где-нибудь. А он...  
      - То есть ты прихлопнул его из ревности. И не отмазывайся оперативной необходимостью! Знаешь, по мне, так лучше бы у вас с Германом ничего не получилось. Я бы остался с Монолитом в черепе, зато у меня был бы человек, которому я нужен без условий! Уж как-нибудь прожил бы и в виде флэшки с бэкапом...  
      - Бродяга...  
      - Не трогай меня лучше...  
      - Бродяга, ты ни хрена не понял. Первое: жив, здоров и чист по всем статьям твой Ромео. Сдан с рук на руки отцу в Чернигове. Могу даже продемонстрировать его видеописьмо. Целиком не смотрел, но там явный перебор с лирикой и эмоциональностью. А в целом, неплохой парень. Рекомендовал начальству обратить внимание, со временем из него может получиться отличный оперативник. Если, конечно, голову терять не будет.  
      - Опять вранье? - хмыкнул Бродяга, но в голосе предательски просквозила надежда.  
      - Ничуть. И видео - не фальшивка. Думаю, я даже смогу организовать короткую свиданку на КПП. Сам убедишься. В конце концов, он тоже, хоть и не хотел, а здорово помог вытащить из тебя Монолит. Так что мы все молодцы и имеем право на кое-какие поблажки со стороны закона, а?  
      Дегтярев подмигнул.  
      - Ладно, убедил, - улыбнулся Бродяга несмело. - То есть все в порядке, да?  
      - Точно.  
      - И мы можем вернуться домой?  
      - Пожалуй, завтра и пойдем. Если, конечно, под «домой» ты подразумеваешь наш с тобой дом.  
      - Было бы неплохо… Но ты сказал «первое». Значит, есть и второе?  
      - Запомнил? - вздохнул майор, но при этом сколько-нибудь опечаленным не выглядел. - Ладно, вот тебе второе...  
      Он очень осторожно обнял его, прикоснулся губами чуть ниже уха - Бродягу от этого от затылка до низа живота пронизала сладкая дрожь, показалось, что тело вдруг занемело и стало щекотно колоться, вмиг куда-то испарились тревоги и сомнения, а жизнь показалась сущим раем.  
      - Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал, лаская дыханием кожу, Дегтярев. - И ничуть не меньше, чем этот мальчишка. Просто я взрослее, вот и все.


	12. Chapter 12

      Они вернулись домой, и жизнь потекла своим чередом. Забылись тревоги, Бродяга быстро выздоравливал: наверное, от того, что больше его ни разу не мучили приступы ММО. Но на всякий случай, памятуя, какая все-таки коварная штука был Монолит, оружие по-прежнему хранили отдельно от патронов, а ножи и прочее колюще-режущее на ночь запирали в шкаф.  
      И все вроде бы было хорошо, но время от времени Бродяга становился мрачен и неразговорчив, хандрил. Поначалу он и сам не мог понять, в чем дело, отчего такая глухая тоска наваливается. Потом приметил и за собой, и за Дегтяревым: появилась в их отношениях какая-то напряженка. Вроде как оба стали скрывать нечто важное. Но что?  
      И не то чтобы они друг другом пренебрегали, но, едва вернувшись домой, по молчаливой договоренности спали теперь в разных комнатах. Так было... спокойнее, что ли? Как говаривал иногда майор - «ловчее».  
      А Бродяга все не мог отделаться от мысли, что далеко не все, что ему рассказали - правда. Когда однажды он завел разговор о встрече с Ромео, которую Дегтярев сам предлагал организовать, тот сослался на какие-то служебные проволочки и тотальную неразбериху на Большой Земле. Видеофайл от парня тоже почему-то затерялся - вроде бы «погиб» на поломавшемся винчестере - и Бродяга начал утверждаться в мысли, что ему врали, почти все было враньем. А с майором взаимная неловкость берется исключительно из того, что на самом-то деле они с Германом свою задачу выполнили: доставили Монолит за Периметр - только неясно, в каком виде. Бродяга же в этом раскладе получается человек уже ненужный, поскольку не контейнером был, а инкубатором, навроде лейтенанта Рипли из фильма «Чужие»: злой ксеноморф вылупился, и его можно спокойно оставлять за бортом.  
  
      Была ночь, дождливая и неуютная.   
      Бродяге не спалось, хотя организм вовсю требовал горизонтального положения, и он просто лежал в своей комнатушке, слушая дождь и глядя в потолок. В кромешной тьме смотреть там было, конечно, не на что, но иногда где-нибудь за окном ударяла молния, ей отвечали ближайшие Электры, распуская свои искристые щупальца, и на какие-то секунды комнату озарял завораживающий отсвет.  
      Бродяга уже и не знал, который час, когда в дверь тихонько постучали.  
      Дегтярев, конечно же.  
      - Заходи, - отозвался он.  
      Майор вошел. Помялся посреди комнаты, словно пытался решиться на что-то, наконец опустился в старое, скрипучее кресло.   
      Бродяга ни о чем не спрашивал, молчал, но и в молчании ощущал, как что-то его гнетет, что-то гложет, и даже воздух в комнате, казалось, потяжелел.  
      - Как-то не ладится у нас, да? - наконец, спросил Дегтярев.  
      Бродяга пожал плечами: мол, и так очевидно. Разумеется, в темноте его жеста майор не увидел, но - удивительное дело - прекрасно понял.  
      - Вот и я о том же, - вздохнул он.  
      - И сейчас ты хочешь заняться всяческими точками над буквами? Порешать разом, так сказать?  
      - Ну, что-то вроде.  
      Кресло щелкнуло в темноте, разноголосо заскрипели половицы: Дегтярев встал, медленно заходил по комнате.  
      - Так в чем дело? - с минуту послушав его шаги и подустав от этого напряженного ожидания, от этих мхатовских пауз, потребовал Бродяга.  
      - Включи свет, - попросил майор, потом добавил: - Пожалуйста.  
      Щелкнул выключатель, и на стене над кроватью загорелся диодный ночник в уютном желтом плафоне.  
      - Твою мать... - выдохнул Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев, голый по пояс, стоял к нему спиной. Вдоль позвоночника его тянулся уродливый длинный шрам, а шрамы поменьше - четкие, словно пропечатанные на коже - усыпали плечи, вгрызались в бока в районе почек. Он медленно повернулся: грудь была испещрена будто бы мелкой насечкой и два горизонтальных шрама пролегали по кубикам пресса.  
      - Что это? Откуда? - спросил Бродяга, хотя уже и без того догадался. Но боялся себе признаться.  
      - Ты знаешь, - Дегтярев поймал его взгляд, кивнул. - Там, в лаборатории...  
      - Все было взаправду.... - пробормотал он потрясенно.  
      - Я не мог тебе сразу сказать. Не решался.  
      - Это, получается, я тебя... - Бродяга схватился за голову, застонал.  
      - Вот поэтому и не говорил. Сейчас ты начнешь обрастать комплексом вины, все такое. А поначалу - сразу после, - вообще могла крыша съехать.  
      - Но что я с тобой сделал! Какой же я...  
      - Не ты, - мягко перебил майор. - Ты был одержим. Это все-таки разные вещи.  
      - Нет, не разные! Я ведь мог и не вестись на подначки, не злиться! Чего тогда стоит все это, - Бродяга широко махнул рукой, имея в виду и дом, и все, что в нем происходило, все слова, что были сказаны под этой крышей, - если я так легко смог тебя ненавидеть?  
      - Многого... - тихо выдохнул Дегтярев. И добавил уже увереннее. - Я же сам на это пошел. Знал, что буду иметь дело не с тобой - с Монолитом. Так что, можно сказать - все вполне добровольно.  
      - Но почему, Серый? - кажется, Бродяга впервые за последние две недели назвал его по имени. - Зачем тебе это?  
      - Помнишь, что я сказал? Я люблю тебя, - майор печально улыбнулся и снова опустился в кресло, словно бы избегая приближаться к кровати. - Вот и вся причина.  
      - А мне теперь как быть? - растерянно спросил Бродяга, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. - Нам как быть?  
      И замолчал.  
      Дегтярев молчал тоже. Вопрос повис в воздухе: похоже, ответа не знал никто.  
      - Хотя бы скажи: Ромео жив - или это опять мулька для моего душевного спокойствия?  
      - Жив, жив. Письмо восстановят: я дохлый «винт» Герману отдал, чтобы инфу по максимуму снял. А он снимет - мужик дотошный.  
      - Верю, - тихо сказал Бродяга. - И - спасибо тебе. За все спасибо...  
      - Не надо, - перебил майор. - Я догадываюсь, к чему ты клонишь. Так вот: не надо. Я ведь не для того сейчас шрамами светил, чтобы упрекнуть тебя или, там, на совесть надавить. Нужно было как-то объясниться, и время для этого вполне себе пришло. Просто для меня двойная жизнь, всяческие секреты, недомолвки и прочая эквилибристика - профессия. Для тебя же... ты очень честный, Бродяга.  
      - Вот уж нет...  
      - Вот уж да! Я потому и решил раскрыть все карты, чтобы ты от сомнений не загнулся. Твоя честность, она... - Дегтярев нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Знаешь, довольно сложно жить по твоим правилам. С тобой либо по-честному до конца, либо никак. Но теперь уж все, никаких больше секретов. Разве что сюрпризы по праздникам, - он улыбнулся, будто извиняясь. - И вот тебе первое откровение: мне просто немного страшно подпускать тебя близко, потому и живем мы вроде как порознь. Это уже проходит и скоро пройдет окончательно. Будет все совсем как раньше и даже лучше. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.  
      - Захочу, - сказал Бродяга, глядя в окно - лишь бы не встречаться с ним взглядом. За окном все так же рвали темноту фиолетовые извивы электрических разрядов, все так же шуршал и постукивал по крыше дождь. - Уже хочу. Чтобы как раньше. И не случалось бы всей этой херни... Тот редкий случай, когда амнезия меня бы только порадовала.  
      Майор понимающе кивнул.  
      - Но все-таки это было нужно, - раздумчиво сказал он. - И мы справились.  
      - Да, мы справились... Ты справился.  
      - Ну тогда... спокойной ночи, что ли, - Дегтярев поднялся, собираясь выйти.  
      И Бродяга вдруг понял, что если останется один на один со всеми этими откровениями, вероятно, к утру не выдержит: либо проберется к нему в комнату и тем испортит едва наметившееся доверие, либо пойдет и застрелится к черту. Ведь что бы он ни творил раньше, еще будучи бойцом «Монолита» - все это было в прошлом. Он сам так считал. И майор никогда не говорил этого вслух, но Бродяга знал - понимает и не осуждает. А теперь, получается, он собственноручно испортил, втравил в эту грязь единственное светлое, что у него было.  
      - Не уходи, - Бродяга даже не подумал, о чем просит. Он зажмурился в надежде на чудо, в то же время с замиранием сердца ожидая хлопка закрывшейся двери. - Пожалуйста...


	13. Chapter 13

_Я тебя прощаю._   
_Я тебя люблю._   
_Я тебя прощаю._   
_Я тебя люблю._   
_Я тебя прощаю..._

  
  
      И Дегтярев остался.   
      Они снова оказались вдвоем в одной постели, под одним одеялом, как когда-то - кажется - в прошлой жизни.  
      Дождь все продолжал нудно шуршать по траве и листьям, постукивать по стеклу тяжелыми каплями. Электры все так же бесились, мелькая в ночной темноте, словно фотовспышки назойливых папарацци.   
      А Бродяга был почти счастлив. Странное это было ощущение: вроде бы погано, совесть гложет - а все равно хорошо. За окном - ненастная ночь, напряженное затишье в доме - лишь где-то что-то скрипит под порывами ветра. Казалось бы, чему тут радоваться? А все же он представлял, что оказался в некой волшебной сказке, и все вокруг обещает чудеса и непременный хэппи-энд, где «жили они долго и счастливо».   
      Дегтярев уже мирно посапывал, облапив подушку. А Бродяга все никак не мог решиться заснуть. Казалось - стоит на минуту прикемарить - и все вдруг изменится, исчезнет, снова станет будничным, тяжелым, с дурным привкусом скрытой вражды. И при очередной вспышке молнии или разгулявшейся не на шутку Электры он старался взглянуть на спящего майора, ухватить памятью каждую черточку лица, такого мягкого сейчас, такого безмятежного.  
      Он несколько раз подавлял в себе желание разбудить Дегтярева: прикоснуться губами к виску, тронуть самыми кончиками пальцев подрагивающие ресницы, а то и просто обнять, словно плюшевого медведя из ранних детских воспоминаний. Но всякий раз останавливался, понимая, что тем самым разрушит некое тонкое, щемящее очарование этой минуты, этого часа, этой ночи.   
      - Я люблю тебя, - беззвучно, одними губами шептал Бродяга, глядя на майора.  
      Ему казалось - если он не скажет этого, и еще раз, и еще - что-то обязательно пойдет не так. Банальные слова казались неким заклинанием, оберегающим их обоих.  
      И Дегтярев словно услышал: приоткрыл один глаз, улыбнулся.  
      - Чего не спишь?  
      - Не знаю. Хотел бы объяснить, да не смогу, наверное. Это как...  
      - Как интересный фильм по телеку проспать, да?  
      - Что-то вроде... - согласился Бродяга. - Только...  
      - Знаешь, никуда я не денусь. Хватит с меня. И с тебя, разумеется, хватит.  
      - Да уж, как-то утомляют все эти приключения.   
      Он приподнялся на локте, повернулся к майору.  
      - Что? - тут же напрягся тот.  
      Видно было - хотел отшатнуться, но сдержался.  
      Бродяга на мгновение зажмурился, сглатывая тягучее ощущение вины.  
      - Ничего. Пытаюсь рассмотреть тебя. И запомнить.  
      - Экий ты... - Дегтярев тихо засмеялся. - Романтичный. Не будь я отпетым эгоистом, настаивал бы, чтобы ты остался с Ромео. И лучше не здесь, не в Зоне.  
      - А что так? - нахмурился Бродяга. Его ощутимо кольнуло обидой.  
      - Из меня романтик, как из говна - пуля, - пояснил майор. - Для этого нужно чуть больше искренности. А я уже говорил: моя профессия - врать, идти на компромиссы, играть определенные роли, которые не всегда нравятся. Я особист, в конце концов.  
      - Ну и что, что особист? А как же... - Бродяга замялся: он боялся произносить подобное вслух: - Любовь?  
      - Что - любовь?  
      - Разве это не причина быть вместе?   
      Дегтярев не ответил.  
      Бродяга нашарил под одеялом его ладонь.  
      - У тебя рука холодная, - сказал тихо.  
      - Бывает, - вздохнул тот в темноте.  
      - Говорят, у кого руки холодные, у того сердце доброе.  
      - Сердце - это мускульный насос, - проворчал майор. - Он по определению не может быть добрее бицепса или гладких мышц желудка.  
      - Да уж, - Бродяга тихо засмеялся. - Не романтик, это точно.  
      - Я ж говорил...  
      - А мне кажется, ты просто меня дразнишь. Или не так?  
      - Знаешь, я и в самом деле считаю себя прозаичным, хитрожопым, эгоистичным, - серьезно ответил Дегтярев. Бродяга почувствовал, как он переплел свои пальцы с его, и сильно, словно в отчаянии, стиснул их. - Но вот в чем беда: мне, видать, кто-то взял и написал на роду полюбить мужика, да еще и такого - на всю голову ушибленного.  
      Голос его дрогнул.  
      - Видишь, - улыбнулся Бродяга. - Не все потеряно. И ни фига ты не эгоист. Не ради задания своего гребаного ты меня неоднократно спасал. А уж вся эта затея с лабораторией ну никак не выглядит эгоистичной.  
      - Тоже мне, романтика...  
      - Уж такая здесь, в Зоне, романтика. Мрачная поэзия с душком. Что поделать?  
      Он осторожно, но настойчиво потянул Дегтярева за руку к себе. Тут же почувствовал его безмолвный протест, но вовсе не упорный, не похожий на отказ. Так медлит человек перед тем, как окунуться в непривычно холодную воду.  
      - Эй, не бойся... - шепнул Бродяга едва слышно, легко провел губами по шершавой щеке. - Я это я.  
      - Извини...  
      - Не извиняйся. Я больше не сделаю тебе больно.  
      - Жаль, - усмехнулся Дегтярев. - Это несколько опреснит личную жизнь...  
      - Ты... - Бродяга отстранился с деланным возмущением. - Ты - урод беспринципный! Я ведь серьезно, а ты все шутишь!   
      Майор явно улыбался - это было заметно даже в темноте.   
      Бродяга лишь головой покачал в невольном восхищении: вот ведь зараза! И сейчас не теряет своего парадоксального ехидства.  
      - Впрочем, шути. Без этого ты словно бы и не ты, - вздохнул он и добавил. - А все же - не бойся.  
      - Постараюсь, - шепнул Дегтярев и устроил колючий от щетины подбородок у него на плече.  
      Так они и лежали. Долго. Просто обнялись и лежали. Словно бы боялись встретиться взглядом, и оттого прятались друг за другом. Неглубокое дыхание майора теплой щекотной струйкой мерно пробегало у Бродяги под самым ухом, и от этого становилось невообразимо уютно и даже, пожалуй, радостно: словно именно здесь и сейчас происходит то, что составляет сокровенный смысл его жизни.  
      За окном снова озлилась гроза, заполыхали сиреневыми зарницами Электры.  
      Бродяга невольно поежился. Сколько бы ни было прекрасного и завораживающего в буйстве стихии, того, что просится на картину какого-нибудь нового Айвазовского, а все же в подобную бурю и под крышей чувствуешь себя неуютно.  
      - Не радует погодка, - заметил Дегтярев, словно угадав его мысли.  
      Непонятно, погода ли тому была причиной - какой-нибудь «ядрен озон», как выражался один из сотрудников профессора Германа, мастер по части эвфемизмов для матерков - или что-то еще, но только Бродяга вдруг ощутил у своего живота твердый и горячий член майора.  
      - Ты чего это? - он несколько отстранился, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза, улыбнулся растерянно.  
      - В смысле?  
      - В прямом. Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
      - Ну, как тебе объяснить-то? - Дегтярев деланно вздохнул. - Гипофиз выработал промежуточный гормон, стимулировавший выделение гормона простаты. Тот, в свою очередь, раскрыл «биологические вентили» в пещеристых телах, и они стремительно наполнились свежей артериальной кровушкой, отчего расправились и увеличились в размерах.  
      - Сволочь ты, - устало вздохнул Бродяга. - Половые органы человека, шестьдесят второй параграф учебника биологии - это-то уж я как-нибудь и сам знаю. Почему гипофиз-то сработал?  
      - Это куда сложнее, - Дегтярев вдруг помрачнел и досадливо, с плохо скрытым раздражением проворчал: - Какое это вообще имеет значение? Я же ни на что не намекаю... Хотя какие, к черту, могут быть намеки? Два голых мужика лежат в обнимку под одним одеялом - обычное дело, знаешь ли. Просто одежда у них промокла, а сами они замерзли. Погода-то какая скверная, а? Немудрено и простудиться.  
      Бродяге стало неловко и отчего-то совестно: в конце концов, что там творится в голове майора после всего, что произошло в той злополучной лаборатории, он не знал, даже не догадывался. Кто его знает, каких, возможно, внутренних усилий, преодоления страхов и прочих психических «тормозов» стоила ему эта уверенная, по-юношески жадная эрекция?  
      - Прости, я дурак, - сказал он едва слышно.  
      - Дурак, конечно, - усмехнулся Дегтярев с горечью.  
      Повисло неловкое молчание.  
      Бродяга мучительно думал, что же такое с ними происходит. Почему обычный, казалось бы, вопрос прорвался этаким вот конфликтом. Ему бы очень хотелось как-то нарушить внезапно образовавшуюся между ними границу, строгую, как государственная. Обнять Дегтярева, облапить этак по-медвежьи, от души, что называется, нашептать в ухо искренних благоглупостей. Дать понять, что все не так плохо...  
      Но майор опередил его. Он вдруг сам прижался к Бродяге, по-кошачьи ткнулся лбом в подбородок, приподнимая. Шеи, прямо над кадыком, коснулись твердые зубы - слегка прикусили, не больно, но почему-то подумалось, что это больше похоже не на ласку, а на какое-то озлобленное нападение, и Бродяге стало не по себе. Он хотел снова отстраниться, но уже не из-за удивления или недоумения, а просто... ну, пожалуй, на всякий случай.  
      Дегтярев, кажется, почувствовал это, остановился, словно выжидая чего-то.  
      - Ты меня боишься? - после тягостного молчания спросил он.  
      - Нет, наверное, - честно сказал Бродяга. Честным здесь было «наверное».  
      Майор слегка подался вперед, прильнул к нему всем телом. Он дрожал - мелко, едва заметно.   
      Бродяга гладил его по волосам, по покрывшемуся мурашками плечу, по напряженному животу. Мягко обхватил член - боеготовый, угрожающий. Медленно повел рукой вдоль ствола. Под пальцами чувствовалось нешуточное давление - казалось, плоть вот-вот лопнет.   
      Дегтярев шумно выдохнул.  
      Бродяга прикоснулся губами к впадинке между его ключицами, заставив вздрогнуть, как от удара током. Вывернулся из судорожных объятий, навис сверху. Провел языком по длинным шрамам на животе. Поднял взгляд.  
      Дегтярев выглядел напряженным донельзя и - растерянным. Словно он никак не мог решить, как реагировать на происходящее.  
      - Я могу этого не делать, - осторожно сказал Бродяга.  
      Ему вдруг показалось, что это его «я могу» было чересчур... нет, не эгоистичным, но - он словно разделил их общность на простую сумму двух человеческих «я», которые друг от друга не зависят. Было в этом что-то от предательства, пожалуй.  
      - Мы можем этого не делать, - поправился он. - Мы, Серый...  
      Дегтярев мотнул головой и закрыл глаза, будто пытался решиться на что-то.  
      Бродяга каким-то шестым чувством, - или может это была их общая чуйка, - вдруг понял, чего он добивается, чего хочет: все происходящее являлось своеобразной проверкой, попыткой взглянуть в лицо своему страху. И победить.  
      Майор снова жертвовал самым дорогим - ради их отношений, их маленькой хрупкой семьи.  
      И еще Бродяга понял, что если не получится сейчас, если Дегтярев не сможет - откажется, сбежит, попросит пощады, - ничего как прежде уже не будет. Его страх, его злость повиснут между ними тонкой, но непреодолимой стеной и постепенно, - день за днем, месяц за месяцем - будут убивать все, что у них осталось.  
      Очередной психологический абсцесс, как назвал бы это профессор Герман.  
      Бродяга нежно, с неясным и не выразимым словами трепетом - пожалуй, отдаленно это было похоже на чувства сапера, отчаянно, до соплей влюбленного в мину, которую обезвреживает - ткнулся головой в напряженный живот майора. Тот машинально положил руку ему на макушку. И этот простой, привычный жест позволил ему слегка расслабиться.  
      Бродяга осторожно коснулся губами напряженного члена. Поймал языком тягучую прозрачную каплю, обхватил ртом самую шейку. Дегтярев, видимо, так и не решил, что делать дальше - то ли оттолкнуть его от себя, то ли прижать крепче, поэтому судорожно сжал короткие волосы. Бродяга поморщился от боли, но оно того стоило. В конце концов, майору пришлось гораздо хуже.  
      Он обвел навершие самым кончиком языка, рисуя на упругой плоти круги. Медленно, осторожно двинул головой, вбирая глубже. И - обратно. Все быстрее и быстрее, не давая Дегтяреву опомниться и снова закрыться.  
      Тот перестал тянуть его за волосы. Все еще неуверенно, но начал подаваться навстречу.  
      Бродяга чувствовал, как растет в нем жаркая волна желания, как тщательно контролируемое, насильно поддерживаемое возбуждение становится настоящим. И вдруг подумал, что этого мало: сейчас все закончится, толком не начавшись. А по-хорошему, Дегтяреву стоило бы отпустить себя, дать волю глубоко упрятанной в подсознание ярости.   
      Бродяга должен был, просто обязан ему помочь.  
      Он прислушивался к отзвукам чужих ощущений, надеясь поймать нужное мгновение. И чуйка снова не подвела - Дегтярев резко подался вперед. Пламенеющая плоть его жадно, требовательно нырнула в самую глубину Бродягиного рта.  
      Бродяга едва не закашлялся, постарался расслабить горло и одновременно осторожно, но сильно нажал на предательскую точку между ног майора, перекрывая путь семени, оттягивая решающий момент.  
      Тот взвился на постели.  
      - Чего ты добиваешься?! - рыкнул хрипло, раздраженно.  
      Бродяга не ответил. Приподнялся, вытирая губы и внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо - взгляд Дегтярева полыхал неподдельной злобой. На мгновение даже показалось - ударит. Вот сейчас прилетит в челюсть слева, и все насмарку.  
      Но майор не пытался замахнуться. Вообще не двигался. Одного раздражения было недостаточно, чтобы пробить его самоконтроль. Он смотрел внимательно, требовательно - словно искал ответа на некий незаданный вопрос...  
      Бродяга вдруг зажмурился от прострелившего сознание яркого воспоминания - лаборатория, стол, усыпанный тонкими, алмазно сверкающими осколками, Дегтярев - уже не способный сопротивляться, окровавленный, исполосованный стеклом и сталью. Его глаза - безумные, полные боли и чего-то еще - невыразимого, неопределимого...  
      Как он вообще решился на подобное? Наверняка же представлял, чем все может закончиться. Не мог не представлять.  
      Горло перехватило от осознания непоправимости произошедшего. Веки ожгло чем-то едким. И Бродяга все-таки решился.   
      - А знаешь, там, - начал он, - в лаборатории... Я ведь не хотел тебя убивать. Не сразу. Хотел отомстить... Да, именно. Унизить, раздавить... Смешать с грязью, воспользоваться, как ты мной, и бросить подыхать. Чтобы ты лежал на этом гребаном столе, в темноте и холоде, истекая кровью, неспособный сдвинуться с места. И медленно умирал, с полным осознанием своей беспомощности. Напоследок я бы переломал тебе руки и ноги. В нескольких местах. Вообще, знаешь, - голос Бродяги очень вовремя обрел неожиданную для него самого силу и уверенность: - для меня даже не было разницы, самому тебя трахнуть или ножом. Только от ножа ты бы загнулся быстрее. Но сам факт того, что что-то входит в твое тело, невзирая на твое нежелание и сопротивление... заводит...  
      Он ожидал этого и все равно пропустил момент: Дегтярев бросился молча, опрокинул его на спину, с неожиданной силой сдавил горло.   
      Бродяга захрипел, но оторвать руки от своей шеи даже не попытался, лишь бессильно заскреб по кровати. Он все-таки угадал - всего несколько фраз, от которых у него самого невыносимо жгло где-то под ребрами, пробили истончившуюся броню майора, выпустили его собственный Монолит - не поддающуюся доводам разума обиду, что тот все это время тщательно подавлял и контролировал. Видимо, столько ее накопилось, что стоило лишь тронуть, и его прорвало.  
      Боли Бродяга тоже ждал и думал, что готов к ней, но Дегтярев ворвался в тело, не жалея ни себя, ни его.  
      И боль - яркая, ослепительная - прострелила от пяток до макушки, растеклась по позвоночнику, накрыла холодным мокро-игольчатым одеялом, парализуя не просто мышцы, но даже самое сознание. Бродяга закричал - хрипло, задушенно. Хотел бы смолчать, но каждое движение - рваное, полное звериного бешенства - отзывалось внутри мучительной судорогой.  
      Воздуха не хватало. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные мошки. Он старался держаться, но инстинкты брали верх: руки против воли потянулись к сдавившим шею ладоням - оторвать, отбросить, вдохнуть хоть немного. И Бродяга едва не потерял в душном багровом тумане свою цель - то, ради чего провоцировал Дегтярева, ради чего затеял этот сеанс терапевтического мазохизма. Он заставил себя вцепиться в простыню, за звоном в ушах уже не слыша треска рвущейся ткани.  
      Он не боялся, что майор его задушит. А даже если будет на то его воля - сейчас Бродяга был готов и к такому исходу. Ему происходящее тоже было необходимо: вместе с сознанием мутилось, растворялось жгучее чувство вины. И пусть не точно так же - без ножей и стекла - то, что творил с ним майор, не окончательно, с оговорками, но позволяло надеяться получить прощение. Не Дегтярева. Свое собственное. Ибо себя простить гораздо сложнее.   
      Чертов катарсис. Один на двоих, да еще и растянутый во времени.  
      Ну почему, почему все в его жизни, даже любовь и та - через задницу?  
      Бродяга усмехнулся. Правда, лишь мысленно: в реальности сил не хватило.  
      Тело налилось свинцовой тяжестью и уже почти не слушалось. Но он - не иначе как неимоверным усилием воли - обхватил Дегтярева ногами, застегнулся этаким замком на его пояснице, вжал в себя, останавливая и прислушиваясь к полному боли мгновению странного единения.  
      Мир вдруг наполнился воздухом. Настолько неожиданно, что Бродягу, уже почти простившегося с сознанием, скрутило в приступе жестокого, выворачивающего наизнанку кашля. Он мелко задышал, стараясь успокоиться. Попытался сглотнуть, растирая саднящее горло. Голова тоже побаливала.  
      Дегтярев, сжатый с боков его бедрами, все так же оставался внутри, нависал сверху. Не двигался, терпеливо ожидая, пока Бродяга придет в себя.  
      - Идиот, - прошептал он. - Врать совсем не умеешь...  
      И - уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.  
      - Куда уж мне, - просипел Бродяга.  
      Улыбнулся, бездумно перебирая отросшие темные пряди. Взял майора за плечи, затаскивая на себя. Тот не сопротивлялся. Неловко оседлал его живот, ссутулился, словно из него вытащили некий стержень и теперь он не знает, куда деть руки, ноги, самого себя...  
      - Зачем ты так? - взгляд его был печальным, а голос звучал странно, почти по-детски беспомощно. В кои-то веки Дегтярев отбросил все наносное, показуху, все свои роли, и был собой. Таким вот, несколько беззащитным, обнаженным - не телом, но душой - Бродяга не видел его очень давно.  
      - Я уже понял... - тихо ответил он. - Что ты - гад и сволочь, когда дело касается выполнения твоих собственных замыслов. Ты не остановишься ни перед чем. Готов пожертвовать всеми и в первую очередь - собой. Цель оправдывает средства, и все такое. И плевать на последствия. Но эти последствия меня уже порядком задолбали. Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Пусть все будет, как раньше. Я думал обнулить взаимные счета. Вроде как мы... - Бродяга тяжело вздохнул: - квиты.  
      - Ты... - майор замялся, явно выбирая слова.   
      Сейчас снова начнет уверять, что он ни в чем не виноват, и все испортит.  
      Но Дегтярев, кажется, понял. Посмотрел ему в глаза и медленно, с расстановкой, проговорил:  
      - Я прощаю тебя.  
      Это было как раз то, что нужно. Ничего лишнего.  
      - Спасибо, - сказал Бродяга. - Я тоже прощаю тебя.  
      Он приподнялся на локте, притянул его ближе и поцеловал - нежно, ласково. Он хотел бы сказать, как больно ему было от разделившей их на «до» и «после» лаборатории, от вставшего между ними Монолита: даже после официальной своей смерти эта дрянь, эта ноосферная пакость умудрилась попортить им столько крови. Хотел объяснить, что готов вынести гораздо больше - умереть за и ради Дегтярева. Но не смог подобрать слов.  
      И то ли снова сработала их странная связь, то ли майор оказался настолько проницательным, но, кажется, он все понял - ответил на поцелуй. Коснулся губами шеи - словно извиняясь.   
      И хотя у Бродяги - стыдно признаться - все упало, несмотря на остаточные неудобства вроде саднящего горла, тело, не получившее разрядки, отзывалось быстро и охотно. Сердце вдруг защемило в слепой надежде, что его глупая, самонадеянная попытка все исправить все-таки удалась. Говорить мешало безумное волнение - он так не нервничал даже перед обрядом посвящения в Старшие.  
      Дегтярев сдвинулся ниже, закусил губу. И Бродяга ощутил, как плоть его скользнула в жаркую тесноту напряженного тела. Он замер, едва дыша, с трудом подавляя в себе желание податься навстречу. Но нет, нельзя...  
      - Можно, - кивнул майор.   
      И Бродяга не выдержал этого доверия, этой откровенности - вскинулся, обнимая, целуя в лоб, в нос, в шею - куда смог дотянуться. Он так скучал, так отчаянно нуждался в нем и не знал, куда деться от мучительной, распирающей грудь нежности. Он баюкал Дегтярева, как ребенка, больше всего на свете боясь причинить ему вред неосторожным движением или словом, и мечтал раствориться в этом моменте, застыть этакой мухой в тягучем янтаре ненастной всепрощающей ночи.  
      Майор застонал - хрипло, едва слышно, почти жалобно. Но Бродяга знал наверняка - не от боли. Их связь всегда была двусторонней. И сейчас как никогда яркая, она отзывалась в сознании удивительно четкими вспышками взаимного удовольствия: Дегтярев читал его, как раскрытую книгу - дикую смесь любви, благодарности, невыразимого трепета - и переполняющих Бродягу эмоций было много даже для двоих.  
      А Бродяга гладил самыми кончиками пальцев дрожащую от напряжения спину. Двигался медленно, вжимался сильнее в попытке стать как можно ближе, слиться в единый неделимый организм. Потяжелевший воздух с трудом проникал в легкие, оседал на языке грохочущим пульсом, и их общее дыхание напоминало рокот прибоя. Бродяга слышал ритм каждой клеткой тела, но при всем желании не смог бы сказать, чье именно это бьется сердце.  
      На мгновение он и сам будто бы оказался в сознании Дегтярева, ощутил его целиком - от макушки до пальцев ног, словно стал един в двух телах. Понял - со всей ясностью, - что действительно прощен. Поверил, осознал это самой сутью своей... И тут же слитая воедино двойная волна удовольствия вышибла из него дух, смяла и оглушила, обжигая каждый нерв разрядом острого, почти болезненного наслаждения.


	14. Эпилог

      - Я думал, у меня сердце встанет, - сказал Дегтярев задумчиво. - Интересно, что это было?   
      Они лежали в обнимку на остывающей, местами прорванной простыне и смотрели, как за окном светлеет небо.  
      - Только у Германа не спрашивай, ладно? - попросил Бродяга.  
      - Почему? - удивился майор.  
      Видимо, так и собирался сделать.  
      - Он, по-моему, и так слишком осведомлен о нашей личной жизни.  
      - Ты про лабораторию? - Дегтярев зевнул. - Так то была суровая необходимость. Герман не так уж и рвался. Но его задачей было следить за тобой. В том числе чтобы не допустить моей бесславной преждевременной кончины.  
      Бродяга порадовался было, что тот упомянул лабораторию вскользь, так легко, будто все это происходило давным-давно и уже отболело. А потом вдруг осознал...  
      - Камеры? - пораженно прошептал он. - Опять?  
      - Именно, - подтвердил Дегтярев.  
      Бродяге вдруг представился Герман: вот он сидит, закинув ноги на стол, невозмутимо потягивает кофе, а перед ним на нескольких мониторах в разных ракурсах озверевшая тварь в его лице вбивает истерзанного майора в лабораторную стойку.  
      - Кошмар, - его аж передернуло.  
      - Угу, - кивнул Дегтярев. - Вообще, Герману в отношении меня удивительно везет на определенного рода компромат. И я почти уверен, что все это он где-то сохраняет - на всякий пожарный, так сказать. Ну, я бы сохранил. Мало ли... - он ухмыльнулся. Бродяга не понял - шутит или нет.  
      - Тебя только это волнует? Компромат?  
      - По-твоему, я должен алеть как маков цвет при одной мысли, что кто-то посмотрел наше, так сказать, «хоум видео»?  
      - Ну ты и... О, я даже думать об этом не хочу, - Бродяга уткнулся лицом в подушку. - «Хоум видео», охренеть...  
      Дегтярев коротко рассмеялся, взъерошил его волосы. Повозился, устраиваясь удобнее в кольце рук.  
      - Кстати, почему у тебя тогда, ну... - Бродяга смутился, но все-таки продолжил: - все... эээ... сработало?   
      - Ты же знаешь, существуют некоторые препараты, - начал майор менторским тоном. - Это же только монолитовцы видят мир живописным без допинга, - и вдруг посерьезнел, видимо, вспомнив о своем обещании: - Хотя вру я. Вкатили обезболивающего и все. Герман, конечно, настаивал на чем-нибудь... этаком. Но мне нужны были чистые мозги. Так что, считай, сила духа и никакого мошенничества.   
      Бродяга только головой покачал. И вдруг вспомнил то, о чем давно хотел спросить.  
      - А наемников ты зачем подставил?  
      - Вообще-то я так и рассчитывал, что ты взбесишься, - Дегтярев вздохнул. - Они в трех окрестных государствах в розыск объявлены. На их счету разбойные нападения, похищения, угрозы, пытки, несколько заказных убийств. Здесь, конечно, не одуванчиковое поле, но лично мне не хочется жить в заповеднике для отморозков. А по некоторым данным конкретно этот отряд недавно подписался устроить пару диверсий на Янове. Люди бы погибли. Неплохие люди. Так что, считай, ты выступил орудием правосудия, слегка очистил Зону от криминальных элементов.   
      Бродяга подумал и решил, что это вполне приемлемо.  
      - Еще вопрос: ты знал о Левите?  
      - Нет, - помрачнел майор. - Неучтенный фактор. Я, конечно, предполагал, что недобитки еще где-то остались, но что они появятся так...  
      - Не вовремя? - подсказал Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев кивнул.  
      - Они же не успокоятся...  
      - Слушай, а ты не думал свалить отсюда? - сменил тему майор.  
      Он явно не хотел портить уютную сонную негу этого утра обсуждением очередных проблем. И Бродяга его понимал.  
      - Куда? За Периметр? - спросил он. - И кто мы там будем, а? Ты - особист. Я - официально преступник. Да и неофициально тоже. Сколько на мне трупов висит? На пожизненное тянет по законам любой страны. И на самооборону не спишешь.  
      - На невменяемое списать можно, - предложил Дегтярев.  
      - И остаток жизни общаться с дюжими санитарами и завтракать галоперидолом? - Бродяга фыркнул. - Вот уж спасибо!  
      - Ну это как раз решаемо. Я ведь тоже кое-какой административный ресурс имею. Связи там, статус не последний.  
      - А чем тебе здесь плохо?  
      - Не поверишь: на море хочу. Можно даже зимой, плевать на лето, - Дегтярев вздохнул. - Ты бывал на море, Бродяга?  
      - Не довелось, - ответил тот.  
      - Как? Ты не был на море?! - удивился Дегтярев. - Ты многое пропустил в этой жизни. Видел бы ты это необъятье водяное, и как оно колышется, и все такое огромное, что дух захватывает.  
      - На небесах только и разговоров, что о море, - засмеялся Бродяга. - Там, на небесах, меня назовут лохом.  
      - Вообще-то я серьезно, - проворчал майор.  
      - А говорил, что не романтик, а? Практически поэт. И мечта такая... непрактичная. Это здорово.  
      - Ну, бывают проблески, - Дегтярев явно смутился. - Человеку свойственно мечтать. А я, в конце концов, не машина.   
      - Конечно, - улыбнулся Бродяга. - Кто бы спорил...  
      Неожиданно на столе захрипел динамиком забытый до времени наладонник.  
      - Майор? - вопросил чей-то голос сквозь странный механический стрекот и помехи. - Майор?! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?  
      - Покой нам только снится, - устало вздохнул Дегтярев, поднимая голову.   
      - Майор, это модуль «Припять - Первая». У нас ЧП: профессора Германа похитили. Я его ассистент - Слава Брызгалов, помните?   
      - Кто похитил? - Дегтярев тут же встрепенулся.  
      - Н-не знаю, - замялся научник. - Никто не знает. Они как-то закачали газ в систему вентиляции, вскрыли защиту. Никого не убили, но записи с камер потерли. Мы... только что очнулись все. А дверь нараспашку. И профессора нет.   
      - Еще что-то?  
      - Я не знаю, важно это или нет, - совсем уж робко добавил ассистент. - Но еще пропало кое-какое оборудование. То, с последнего вашего с ним эксперимента в «Х-3»: что-то, связанное с неким монолитовцем... Как же его? Сейчас посмотрю.  
      - Не надо, я понял. Ничего пока не трогайте. Пусть охрана проверит - модуль могли заминировать. Я скоро буду.  
      - Спасибо, - в голосе ассистента прозвучало неподдельное облегчение. - Ждем.  
      Динамик прекратил хрипеть.  
      - Это Левит, - Бродяга даже не спрашивал. - Он хотел возродить клан.  
      - Он, вестимо. - Дегтярев устало потер переносицу, глянул вопросительно. - Знаешь, мне, наверно, потребуется твоя помощь...


	15. Бонус

_...Он, я знаю, не спит, слишком сильная боль,_   
_Все горит, все кипит, пылает огонь._   
_Я даже знаю, как болит у зверя в груди,_   
_Он идет, он хрипит, мне знаком этот крик._

  
  
      Тугой рычаг поддался, и толстая стальная створка отошла в сторону. Дегтярев ввалился в ярко освещенный зал. Стянул с лица респиратор. Как раз вовремя: почти пришедшего в себя, растерянно ощупывающего грудь Ромео уже уводили в неприметную дверь, прикрытую стеллажами.   
      Отлично. Там, за этой дверью - свет и люди. Там все экранировано от пси-излучения, в воздухе нет примесей, и по темным коридорам не бродит озверевший полубезумный монолитовец.  
      А ведь чертов сопляк едва не спутал им все карты. Но в итоге оказался неплохим подспорьем: Дегтярев до сих пор слышал траурный Бродягин вой - тот снова и снова прокручивался в голове, словно заблудился и бьется в стенки черепа, дробится и множится несмолкаемым эхом. Сказать по правде, мало что в этом вое осталось человеческого.  
      - Так все это... - мальчишка вдруг обернулся. - Это все... твоих рук дело? Бродяга был прав? Ты специально! Как ты мог?!  
      Он рванулся бестолково, пошатнулся - все-таки доза была приличная - но Броня легко удержал его за плечо.  
      Дегтярев не ответил. Дотащился до широкого лабораторного стола, взгромоздился на него, смахнув в сторону какие-то пробирки. Попытки окончательно сдвинуть Бродяге чердак вымотали его похлеще самых опасных передряг. Так что на оправдания моральных сил просто не осталось. Да и не собирался он объяснять этому Ромео, что происходит. Не его ума дело.  
      Хотя чего уж там - Дегтярев мог признать, что ревновал. Не так чтобы сильно. Скорее как-то по-детски: слишком уж быстро этот парень записался в задушевные друзья к «его» Бродяге.  
      Он понимал, что это глупо. Что подобная предвзятость способна помешать задуманному. Хотя какая, к черту, предвзятость? Что может быть более личным, чем попытка свести с ума любимого человека?  
      Дегтярев вдруг понял, что впервые назвал так Бродягу. Пусть даже мысленно.  
      Что ж, тем лучше.   
  
      Ромео наконец-то увели. Дверь за ним с тихим шипением запечаталась. Свет потух, погрузив лабораторию в зыбкий обманчивый сумрак. Лишь над столом осталась гореть тусклая чахоточная лампочка.   
      Дегтярев курил, наблюдая, как тонкая струйка дыма растворяется в луче болезненного желтушного света. Он сам себе казался неимоверно усталым актером, выдерживающим паузу перед решающим монологом своего последнего спектакля. Тем, после которого зал будет потрясенно молчать еще несколько мгновений.  
      Ему даже казалось, что он ощущает своих зрителей: напряженно застывшего перед мониторами Германа. В соседней комнате - ожидающего команды в обнимку со своей верной «слонобойкой» Кондратия. Рядом с ним - пару бывших монолитовцев из Бродягиного отряда. Даже Ромео, под их присмотром обиженно отмывающегося от кровезаменителя. Все они слабо представляли, что происходит - за исключением разве что профа - но все хотели помочь Бродяге и так или иначе ждали развязки, кульминации этого дурацкого фарса.  
      Дегтярев вздохнул. Руки дрожали, и с этим он, как ни старался, ничего поделать не мог. Он чувствовал себя практически голым без верного винтореза. Было страшно - до дрожи в коленях, до замирающего сердца, до холодка вдоль позвоночника. Потому что он видел Бродягу. И знал, на что тот способен.  
      Герман предлагал целый коктейль из успокоительного - начиная от банальной валерьянки и заканчивая серьезными транквилизаторами, и сейчас его посетила запоздалая малодушная мысль - нужно было соглашаться.  
      Сознание вцепилось в эту идею, и Дегтярев в очередной раз подавил желание броситься к двери, потребовать, чтобы его выпустили. Объяснить Герману, что не готов, что ему нужно еще немного времени. Что все отменяется. Сказать что угодно, лишь бы...  
      Перед глазами вдруг встал Бродяга, больше похожий на не первой свежести зомби, чем на человека - комбез заляпан кровью, желчью и черт знает чем еще. Лицо бледное, на лбу испарина, под глазами - черные тени. Бредет, шатаясь, бьется о стены, хрипит, глухо матерится, но упорно преследует его в безнадежной попытке спасти мальчишку.  
      Там, в коридорах, Дегтярев старался не оглядываться. Смотреть на Бродягу было почти физически больно.  
      Он не имел права отказаться.   
      Но и сидеть здесь было невыносимо.   
      Вряд ли Бродяга оставит его в живых. Вряд ли убьет быстро и безболезненно.  
      Ладно, удалось забрать у него весь огнестрел. Можно хотя бы пули в лоб не опасаться. Но ожидание смерти, как известно, хуже самой смерти. Да, конечно, там за дверью - верный Кондратий. И в крайнем случае...  
      О крайнем случае Дегтярев старался не думать. Если дело дойдет до стрельбы, шансов больше не станет: Монолит - тварь живучая, что он доказывал уже не раз и не два. Успеет свернуть ему шею.  
      А если Кондратий убьет Монолит раньше, вместе с ним погибнет и Бродяга. И все это потеряет смысл...  
      Вспомнилось вдруг: «Ты сына моего зарезал!» и - задорный, совершенно мальчишеский хохот. Смешки, смущенные улыбки, светлые глаза.   
      Бродяга так открыто, так искренне к нему тянулся, так беззастенчиво провожал тоскливым собачьим взглядом, что Дегтярев не мог не обратить на это внимания. Поначалу было интересно. Странно, непривычно и потому увлекательно. Если бы тогда кто сказал ему, что спустя каких-то пару месяцев он готов будет ради этого парня забить и на секретность, и на операцию, и на мать родную - ни за что бы не поверил.   
      «Я люблю тебя... Блядь, я это сказал» - чужое смущение опаляет горло. И Дегтярев понимает, что все - абзац - никуда он от Бродяги не денется.   
      Может, прав был Герман, и это действительно некий обусловленный Зоной выверт психики? И на мужиков-то ведь никогда не тянуло... Впрочем, не важно. Кто бы мог подумать. А оно вон как все получилось.  
      А он же даже имени Бродяги до сих пор не знает. Пытался как-то - да тот явно не местный. На украинском не говорит. На белорусском - тоже. Только английский на уровне школы, да несколько фраз на немецком и латыни. Так что, вероятнее всего - из России. Но отправлять запрос в соседнее государство - значит привлечь излишнее внимание, что своих, что чужих. Ни к чему им это.  
      Дегтярев прикурил следующую.   
      Он ощущал приближение Бродяги - тяжелую муть в его голове, практически предобморочное состояние и - злобу. Чужую и чуждую. Черную и занозистую, как ржавое лезвие.  
      Скоро, совсем скоро он дойдет, и тогда...  
      Нет. Не он. В том, что тащится сюда по темным пыльным коридорам очень мало осталось от того ранимого, жадного до ласки Бродяги, которого однажды - не иначе как по глупому стечению обстоятельств - занесло в плохую компанию. И сейчас эта плохая компания прется сюда в его теле...  
      А может, все не так? Может, именно его Бродяга встретил по ошибке? Что было бы, обойди Дегтярев тогда то болотце? Выйди монолитовцы хотя бы метров на пятьдесят дальше? Разминулись бы и горя не знали.  
      И были бы давно мертвы - и Морж, и Тихий, и Броня, и, конечно же, сам Бродяга.  
      Дегтярев в этом почему-то не сомневался.  
      Возможно, он и сам был бы мертв. И полковник Ковальский, и Кондратий, и даже Вано, и еще с полсотни неплохих людей...  
      Если пытаться анализировать события с подобной точки зрения, появляется слишком много вариантов. Слишком много «если». А история не терпит сослагательного наклонения.   
      Хотя, сказать по правде, Дегтярев существенно напрягся, разглядев тогда в прицел заляпанную ряской, но вполне узнаваемую униформу сектантов. И была мысль перестрелять их, пока не заметили, благо в таком состоянии, несмотря даже на существенный численный перевес, сопротивления можно было не опасаться: не бойцы они были. Это он понял, понаблюдав, как один из монолитовцев тащит из воды волоком бессознательное тело соклановца.  
      Признаться, Дегтярев какое-то время разглядывал этого парня: осунувшийся, небритый, едва ли что соображающий Бродяга - а это был именно он - не успокоился, пока не вытащил всех, кто с ним шел. И лишь удостоверившись, что все пятеро живы, позволил себе отключиться.  
      Дегтярев еще какое-то время смотрел на него - без каких-либо посторонних мыслей, пытаясь решить, стоит ли предлагать помощь. Хотя сейчас понимал - все равно не смог бы пройти мимо.  
      Но одно дело - договориться с Шульгой и подвести под его руку шестерых бойцов. Отличную, надо заметить, слаженную, сработавшуюся команду. Другое - сидеть здесь и терпеливо ждать казни.  
      Интересно, что на этот раз? Опять проволока? Веревки? Цепи? У Бродяги, как он помнил, все еще оставался нож. Выбить бы как-нибудь...  
      Дегтярев хмыкнул и прикурил еще одну.  
      А стоит ли оно того? Как оценить любовь к человеку в пересчете на единицу боли? Как ее, «дол»? Субъективная шкала измерения. И каков курс?   
      Вообще - так ли уж нужен ему Бродяга? Можно же прямо сейчас ему все объяснить. И черт с ним, с Монолитом. Пусть таскает.   
      Какого хрена, в конце концов, Дегтярев возомнил себя суперменом? Спасителем всех и вся? Да плевать местные хотели и на Монолит и на монолитовцев. Еще недавно Припять ими кишела, и ничего - жили же. Но тут появился раскаявшийся грешник - не важно, что маньяк и руки по самые уши в крови - и он, проникшись и растрогавшись, затеял целый крестовый поход.  
      А если представить... хотя бы чисто теоретически - можно же уехать. Забрать Бродягу, показать психиатрам. Что-нибудь да придумают. Имя подобрать, паспорт сообразить - пусть липовый, зато с гражданством проблем не будет.  
      Сделать ремонт в квартире - там, небось, пауки уже хороводы водят. Жить вместе. Ходить по магазинам. Курить на балконе. Смотреть какие-нибудь дурацкие сериалы. Собаку завести. Здоровенную - ньюфаундленда. Гулять с ней по вечерам... На море съездить... Обычная жизнь. Без стрельбы, без мутантов. Без приступов ММО.  
      Только вот загнутся они без Зоны. Оба. Бродяга не помнит другой жизни. А сам Дегтярев может с чистой совестью спустить документы в унитаз. Ну или, за неимением такой роскоши - выбросить в аномалию. Потому что давно считает домом просевшую избушку с тяжелыми металлическими ставнями и скрипучей кроватью, но никак не пустую гулкую квартиру в центре Киева.  
      И не нужно больше ничего - Бродяги хватает. С ним не скучно. С ним... все по-настоящему.  
      Человек же всегда стремится защитить свою семью. Ведь именно это Дегтярев сейчас и пытается сделать - защитить Бродягу. Обезопасить. Любой ценой.   
      И, в отличие от Германа, судьба Монолита его уже ни капли не волнует. Он с самого начала сомневался, что эту дрянь можно убить насовсем. Даже если и так - свято место пусто не бывает. Но он страстно желал, чтобы все местные демоны оставили Бродягу в покое. Хватит уже с него. Нахлебался досыта.  
      На стенах по всему периметру зала с едва слышным щелчком ожили панели пси-излучателей.  
      - Он здесь, - раздался в наушнике напряженный шепот Германа. - Готов? Помнишь, что надо сделать?  
      Но еще раньше Дегтярев ощутил за дверью клубящуюся ярость, почти ненависть, и - тонкую, звенящую тоску. Тоска эта была не по Ромео, по нему. И это дарило слабую, но все же надежду.  
      - Давай же! Сука, пошла! - донесся с той стороны исступленный рык.  
      Пожалуй, впервые в жизни майору захотелось помолиться. Не за себя. Даже не за Бродягу. На удачу. Бродяга этого стоил. Да вот беда - Дегтярев не верил ни в каких богов. За исключением разве что Монолита, но этому - он надеялся - хватит и его крови.  
      Рычаг скрипнул и медленно повернулся.  
      - А ты упертый, - поприветствовал он самого дорогого на свете человека. Образ циничной сволочи проявился легко и привычно. - Можно сказать, мои поздравления...


End file.
